Once Forgotten
by Oasis42
Summary: Two small silver fish darted by his feet as the crystal-clear water continued to flow. Lost in his own thoughts and his mind ravaged with a myriad of questions, the boy looked up to the dusky sky feeling more uncertain then ever. "Gon" he whispered. "I think my name is Gon." Follows after main story arc. Warning: M rating for sexual content, language, and violence. Hisogon!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer… I do not own HunterXHunter or any of its characters.

xxxx

_In the midst of the sprawling forest floor a slumbering form rested. The body was both broken and abused and his mind was imprisoned within its own hell. He didn't understand what was happening, or why it had happened. All he knew was that he could not seem to wake himself up. _

_It's so dark in here, he thought. If I could just open my eyes, maybe I could understand what's happening. _Though he commanded his eyes to open and his frail damaged limbs to move, his brain wasn't sending the proper signals to his muscles and so he continued to lie there, defeated.

Time passed slowly, and though he wasn't certain exactly how long it had been, it felt like an eternity. To him, he could have been stuck within his own body for decades and he still wouldn't have been able to differentiate the difference from how long it actually had been. Nonetheless, on one day which felt no different from any other, he felt his big toe twitch so slightly he could barely perceive the movement.

Over the course of the next few hours, though to him it felt like days, he slowly regained his ability to move his appendages one by one. Eventually, he was able to activate his facial muscles which meant the moment he had been waiting for had arrived. With determination and reliance, the lost boy peeled his eyes open, finally regaining his ability to see the world around him.

He was disappointed to find his vision was blurred and unfocused. His eyes had not been used in so long and they would require time to relearn how to focus and adjust. He waited impatiently for his eyes to focus, while stiffly forcing his body into a seated position. His body was frail and weak and even his clothing felt cumbersome on his thin form. He blinked a few times as his eyes regained their focus.

The boy lounged back slightly, placing his palms behind him and feeling the soft, mossy earth beneath his fingers. He examined his surroundings deliberately, trying to take everything in while hopeful something might look familiar. It appeared he was positioned within a clearing inside of a forest. He saw trees of all shapes and sizes while easily catching notes of cedar and oak as he took in the scent of the air. He inhaled deeply and noted the enticing smells of damp earth, wildflowers, and fallen leaves.

Streaks of sunlight invaded his earthly haven as the rays shot past the scattered branches above the clearing. A twig snapped to his left, startling him. His eyes darted to the source of the disturbance while his head slowly, painfully tried to keep up. He was just able to make out the retreating form of a sika deer, clearly frightened by his unexpected presence.

_Oh god. There is nothing familiar about any of this. Where the heck am I? How did I even get here? And for the love of god, why do I feel like I was run over by a truck? _

The boy peered up to the sky once more. With glassy eyes he watched the waning sun and the slowly creeping shadows of the forest. Realizing it must be getting late and taking into account the poor state of his body, he opted to stay put and rest until morning.

Xxxx

As the confused teen drifted into a deep slumber, the dark recesses of his mind awoke, invading his dreams with unrelenting intensity…

Fleeting images and clips raced through his mind, depicting events that felt so foreign yet also familiar. He saw a young boy dressed in little green shorts, a green jacket, and green boots. He had sun kissed skin and chocolate brown eyes. The spikey black hair atop his head proudly showed off his green highlights. He held a fishing rod while excitedly looking on at his catch. The creature was massive! Before him was an enormous blue and green fish, writhing on solid ground waiting for its impending death. The beast had sharp teeth and its dorsal and caudal fins were a deep purple. What was most unusual, however was its eight legs which were comparable to that of a shrimp. Standing close by was a young woman with short orange hair. Her pretty face was marred with concern.

Suddenly, the green clad boy was running. There was no end in sight as he continued to run with no hint of fatigue nor concern for his unexpected journey. There was another boy running alongside him, he appeared to be about the same age. His hair was ghostly white, to match his pale complexion. His eyes, a piercing blue and full of mischief, appeared joyous as he raced against his friend.

The next image caught him by surprise. The boy was in the prone position, seemingly unable to move. Above him stood a man with crimson red hair. His pale face was marked with a pink star under his right eye and a teal tear under his left. He was dressed peculiarly, in a strange white and pink outfit with purple suits across his chest. This man who felt so familiar, was terrifying. His aura radiated malicious intent, while his golden eyes and smug smirk screamed danger.

During his vivid dream he saw many more images flash by, nothing more than simple moments but with hidden meaning that he couldn't quite grasp. As the cool skin on his face rapidly began to warm, he slowly opened his eyes vaguely recalling the last image. It was of the boy and another man perched atop an enormous tree branch, lazily gazing into the evening's twilight sky.

The boy stretched, releasing a noisy yawn as he blinked under the bright sun's warm rays. He sat up noting how his body no longer hurt. It was as if the suffocating strain on his body had lifted without so much as a lingering trace of its previous hold it held over him. He quickly popped up onto his feet, relieved to find his buoyant body complying quickly.

He swiftly scanned his surroundings, fascinated by all the details his now sharp vision could process. The morning dew glistened amongst its green backdrop, entirely coating every leaf and blade of grass. He felt his clothing damply clinging to his body while his backside was adorned with bits of moss and dirt from the earth. He slowly brushed himself off while continuing to take in the serene environment around him.

To his right he could faintly hear the quiet trickle of a nearby stream filling him with the urgent desire to placate his parched tongue. He followed the sound, amazed at how quickly, yet gracefully his feet traversed the soft ground. Soon, the stream came into view and he eagerly approached it imagining the cool rush of water that was about to greet his craving mouth. He knelt down and gently cupped a small pool of the cool water and eagerly brought it to his dry lips.

_OH… MY…. GOD! I feel like I haven't drunk in days. How long was I lying there anyway? Obviously longer then I should have been. Hmm… I probably smell awful. Better take advantage of this while I can._

The boy began to remove his shirt, finally noticing his apparel for the first time. His eyes were met with green. Green shorts, green top, green boots all covered his small body. His eyes widened as he vaguely recalled the boy from his dreams. His curiosity overwhelmed him and he hesitantly leaned over the stream of water once more, taking in his reflection. He gasped, immediately recognizing the astonished face peering back at him.


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

xxx

The lost boy stared in wonder as his enigmatic, yet familiar hazel eyes blinked back at him. The mystery was turning into the most enticing puzzle, and though he was missing many pieces he itched to find a way to put it back together. While deep in thought, he removed his clothes and kicked off his boots. He noticed a sizeable scar that stretched angrily across his left pectoral muscle. He lightly brushed his fingers over it, feeling the starchy scar tissue and wondered where it came from. As he dipped his toes into the cool water, he decided to add it to his backburner list of questions and instead concentrate on washing himself.

He lazily descended into the cool water, enjoying how the chill stretched up his calves and caused an involuntary shiver to course through his body. Suddenly, his head began to pound, and his vision blurred. He could feel himself sinking into the inviting darkness with no control or hope for escape…

xxx

A splash of cool water jolted Gon awake, his alerted hazel eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area for looming threats. Before he fell asleep the previous night, he had spent a lengthy amount of time indulging in one of his favorite hobbies, fishing. When his unseen catch gave a little pull on his rod, Gon snapped to attention and easily reeled in his massive prize. His belly rumbled eagerly as he hungrily admired his dinner. The green, scaly fish was enormous and while its flesh could have fed a whole family, Gon was ravenous and devoured it in its entirety.

_I must have gone into a food coma after eating all that delicious fish. I was really tired too so I'm sure that added to it. _

Gon was so entranced by the memory of his glorious fish that he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. So, when the air suddenly went stagnant and the looming presence of a very real threat drew near, Gon was completely taken aback. It didn't take long for him to snap out of it though and he immediately leveled his challenging glare in the direction he suspected his stalker to be hiding. He couldn't feel the person's presence, but the feel of the air and the fear of the surrounding animals gave him a good idea as to where he should focus his attention.

As his assailant approached, the unnerving feel of trepidation crept across Gon's skin, causing his heart to pound loudly in his ears and his fists to clench so tight his knuckles turned bone white. Gon suspected whoever it was had mastered Zetsu due to how well he was able to hide himself which was a red flag and pointed to him being a nen user. Gon could no longer use nen himself and he knew that if he were up against someone who could use nen he would be in serious trouble. Still, as his fear and anxiety mounted, so did his excitement at the prospect of fighting a skilled opponent.

"I know you're there."he said just above a whisper. "Come out. Now."

The gentle rustle of the dark green foliage in front of him was the only warning given that his stalker was about to show himself. With eyes glinting with determination and body overtaken in a heady haze of adrenaline, Gon watched closely as a heeled boot stepped out from the bushes. As the man came fully into view, wide hazel eyes stared into malicious, golden orbs, the sight causing Gon to take in a harsh breath.

The man chuckled, pleased to have run into his favorite side project. His villainous smile spread across his face but did not touch his eyes. "I must say, this is an unexpected treat. It's been such a long time Gon."

Gon stared open mouthed at the man before him, cursing his luck to have bumped into him of all people. He would have happily taken on any other opponent, but he was different. Hisoka was dangerous and without his nen, Gon knew he stood no chance. Still, the wild thumping in his chest and the pride he held in himself would not allow him to back down from this fight. It may end up killing him in the end, but if it was a fight Hisoka wanted then it was a fight he would get.

He regarded Hisoka cautiously, knowing one wrong move would end with a surprisingly sharp card jutting out of his lifeless body. The magician was tall and clearly held a flair for the unusual. His trademark crimson hair was a fiery red, juxtaposed against his pale skin which glowed under the sun's fiery rays. His smile was wicked, hinting toward his bloodthirsty and cunning nature. "

"What do you want Hisoka?" Despite the emotions swirling around in his head, Gon managed to keep his voice grounded and strong.

"I was just milling around, minding my own business when I suddenly felt you nearby. And well, I couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to see you again, little fruit." He licked his lips and looked pointedly at Gon. "If you recall, I had said we would fight in the real world one day without any rules to hold us back. I think that day has come." His voice darkened considerably as he finished that last sentence, the implications clear.

Delicious determination clouded over Gon's eyes and he lifted his chin and puffed out his chest in defiance.

_Mmmm, Gon. Whenever you look at me like that, I can't help but feel so aroused. _Hisoka's anticipation for their upcoming battle heightened, his admiration for his opponent clear on his face. He considered the last time he saw Gon fight back on Greed Island and couldn't wait to see how far he had come since then.

Gon stepped back into a strong fighting stance, making sure to keep every angle of his body well-guarded. The magician was a fast and ruthless adversary and he couldn't afford to make any mistakes or allow for any distractions. He knew he would need to be the first to attack if he had any chance of seeing tomorrow.

Gon prepared to charge forward to land that first strike but before he could Hisoka vanished and reappeared directly in front of him, his fist coming in blindingly fast to deliver a crushing blow to Gon's face. As his body whipped back, he utilized the momentum to transfer the energy into a strong round house kick. Hisoka blocked him with his right arm and returned with a kick of his own to Gon's vulnerable gut. The teen flew back until his body crashed hard against the rough trunk of a tree, knocking the wind right out of him. He picked himself up off the ground and resumed his stance, determined to land the next blow.

Hisoka looked on, a slight edge of confusion crossing over his pale face. He considered Gon for a moment. _Contrary to popular belief I don't believe Gon is stupid. So why is he fighting me without his nen? I wonder…._

Hisoka threw his head back and laughed manically clearly finding something funny at Gon's expense. He bit his lip to stifle his mirth and regarded Gon's obvious predicament. "So, it seems that you have lost your nen, Gon. Tell me, what happened?"

Gon was not amused and was visibly irritated as he responded. "Not that it's any of your business but I lost it after my fight with Pitou. When I woke up in the hospital it was just gone."

_Ah, that's right, Pitou. Certainly, a worthy adversary and a shame he almost took my most delectable fruit from me. But now I'm left hanging. What shall I do? He will get his nen back one day, of that I'm certain. But what should I do in the meantime? _Hisoka wistfully considered how he should proceed. His bloodlust rising as his anticipation heightened.

Gon had enough of the idle chatter. His adrenaline rush was still flowing freely, and it was commanding him to take the magician out or die trying. With a running start he leaped towards Hisoka, ready to pummel his obnoxiously proud face into a bloody pulp. In midair, he saw the magician's expression change into something primal and sinister. His aura shifted causing Gon's nerves to scream at him to turn back, but it was too late.

In the blink of an eye, Hisoka released his bungee gum. It quickly wrapped around Gon's small wrists and both his ankles. Hisoka had easily caught his prey and Gon knew with the bungee gum involved he would be as helpless as a fly ensnared in a sticky web. Still, he defiantly looked up at Hisoka unwilling to give even an inch. Little did he know his defiance was just feeding into Hisoka's insatiable appetite.

"Hey! You cheated!" Gon bellowed, pissed off with himself for being so easily caught.

"Oh, really? You think I cheated? Last I checked you are the one who brought a knife to the gun fight. Honestly Gon, it was outright careless of you." Hisoka couldn't help himself. His urge to dominate was gripping him tightly, the strain of it causing his cock to harden. All humor drained from his face as his expression morphed into something ominous, carrying a dark promise of what was in store for Gon.

Not knowing what to make of the look on Hisoka's face, Gon felt uncertainty and a spike of fear for what the magician might have in store for him. He watched helplessly as Hisoka reached out a slender hand and lifted his green vest. Those golden eyes stared hungrily at the exposed skin before him, eliciting a low groan of approval.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's not funny, put my shirt back d- Ouch! Ow…. Stop doing that!" To Gon's dismay, Hisoka first caressed the tender, silken skin of his nipples before tightly squeezing the hardened buds.

The magician leaned in a hair's breadth from Gon's pained face and gently licked his lips before bighting down hard on his pouty bottom one. His teeth caused a small laceration which released a single crimson drop of blood. Not wanting to let the red droplet go to waste, Hisoka darted his tongue over it, enjoying the metallic taste of Gon's blood. The teen involuntarily shuddered at the unexpected contact, his body reacting strangely to what Hisoka was doing to him. Finally, realization of what the man was up to struck, sending panicked waves surging through Gon.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. This can't be happening. This isn't happening! _Gon began to thrash about on the ground, trying his hardest to break free but it was no use. "Hisoka, please. I-I don't want this. Just let me go!" He wailed, panic consuming his mind and trying to take control of him.

"Hmmm, it's interesting you should say that because your body is telling me otherwise. Not that you have a choice in the matter anyway." With his promise lingering in the air Hisoka brought his attention to the smooth skin along Gon's neck. He pressed his hungry lips just above the carotid artery and moaned happily against the erratic thrumming of Gon's wild pulse beneath his mouth. He kissed and nipped along his flesh, smiling against the teen's skin when he heard the boy desperately try to stifle his own moans. He delivered those lips to the sweet spot between Gon's neck and shoulder where he sucked and bit until he left a lovely purplish-red stamp of ownership there.

Hisoka continued his ministrations upon Gon's neck while placing his hand along the teen's thigh and gently gliding it up to where he found a hardened bulge beneath those sexy green shorts Gon was always wearing. Hisoka dipped his hand under the waistband of those shorts and grabbed Gon's cock with authority.

The teen's body went rigid and his eyes widened with alarm. He renewed his efforts tenfold to thrash uselessly along the ground, determined to find a way to keep this from continuing.

"No! Don't fucking touch me! Kill me if you have to but don't fucking touch me." His voice was strained, and his eyes glowered in fury.

"Oh, such a dirty mouth." Hisoka smirked, enjoying Gon's torment.

Slowly, Hisoka pumped his clutched hand in a smooth rhythm while admiring Gon's animated expression. He was pissed and it showed, but his body was clearly beginning to react positively to what was happening.

"Just hush, I want us both to enjoy this you know."

Gon stared at Hisoka disbelievingly. He was mortified at having never been touched there before and so incredibly angry with his body's response to the stimulation. He couldn't stop the low moan that escaped his reddened lips as his body heated under the magician's knowing touch.

"Oh… oh god. Ye… wait, no. No, you have to stop! Mmm!" As Gon's emotions danced back and forth Hisoka took advantage of his parted lips, sealing them with a possessive kiss. He forced his tongue into Gon's mouth and reveled in the sultry taste as he continued his oral exploration. Hisoka quickened the pace of his hand over Gon's hard member, using his precum as lubricant.

Gon could feel a buildup of pure pleasure within his core and knew he was mere moments away from his release. His fury had no choice but to melt into the river of bliss flowing through his body, awakening every nerve and fiber of his being.

The teen let out a low guttural moan as his body shuddered violently, his cock throbbing in his release. Gon tightly squeezed his eyes shut as one last explosion of pleasure ravaged his body, spilling his seed all over the front of his shirt and Hisoka's hand.

"Yes, that's it Gon. Cum for me." Hisoka watched with hooded eyes as Gon came apart in his hand.

Gon lay on the cool ground of the forest, boneless and spent from his erotic rush. His high gradually dissipated, leaving him feeling conflicted. He glanced up to Hisoka expectantly, waiting for the magician to release him from his binds so he could go nurse his pride in private. He was met with golden eyes, clouded with arousal and lascivious intent. Realizing his ordeal may not yet be over he stared angrily at Hisoka, his hesitant hazel eyes meeting challenging gold. He waited for the man's next move.

"Well, Gon" Hisoka drawled, smirking proudly as the wavering look of hesitation marring Gon's face returned to that of outright defiance, "as much as I would like to further mark you by cuming all over that innocent face of yours, I think you've had enough… For now. I will release you, but I cannot recommend you attempt to run. We both know I'm faster and when I catch you, well… On second thought, maybe you should run." Hisoka licked his lips, reveling in the thought of hunting down his Gon.

He released the hold of his bungee gum and walked over to the remnants of Gon's fire pit. He peered behind him, watching as Gon looked hopefully in the opposite direction, weighing his escape options. With a sigh he thought better of it, not wanting to give the clown more reason to carry out his sadistic fantasies.

"Alright Gon, you have exactly five minutes to gather your possessions so we can trek onward." Hisoka watched him expectantly, waiting to see if he would be obedient to his command.

Gon peered over at him angrily. Rebellion written clearly on his face as he clenched his fists. _What is with this guy? As if what he did to me wasn't enough, now he's going to talk like he owns me. And what does he mean by 'we' anyway? We____are not going anywhere. I am going to Swardani City so I can hopefully find some way to get my nen back. He can go wherever the heck he wants. Alone._

"Hisoka, I'm not traveling with you." Gon crossed his arms in defiance, signaling that it was not going to happen.

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong. You are coming with me, even if I have to tie you up and drag you." An aggressive smile spread across Hisoka's lips as he imagined everything he would soon be doing to Gon. And better yet, the things Gon would eventually want him to do to him. The magician would need to control his bloodlust in the meantime, so as not to overdo it and permanently scare him off.

Realizing the futility of escape, Gon decided he would concede for now. He hasn't given up, but instead would act on self-preservation until he could formulate a new plan. He looked down at his soiled clothes and back up to his capturer. "At least give me a minute to wash myself off in the river. Look at my clothes." Gon pointed specifically to his cum stained shirt to better emphasize the soiled condition of his outfit.

"Very well, you can bathe in the river. Be quick about it though. We have a lot of distance to cover before nightfall." With that, Hisoka strolled over to a tree stump and sat down. A deck of cards appeared in his hand and he began to play with them absentmindedly while he waited.

Gon slowly waded into the current of the river. Once he hit knee deep water the current caused cool droplets to splash up his leg, the chill causing a shiver to course through him.

xxx

The lost boy awoke from his trance, the remnants of his headache still softly thudding behind his hazel eyes. He realized he was still standing in the river, but the sky was darkening suggesting the day had given way to nightfall. Two small silver fish darted by his feet as the crystal-clear water continued to flow. Lost in his own thoughts and his mind ravaged with a myriad of questions, the boy looked up to the dusky sky feeling more uncertain then ever. "Gon" he whispered. "I think my name is Gon."


	3. Nakihira Bistro

Hey guys, so I've been updating this story fairly regularly so far. I had an idea of where I wanted to take it and I wanted to get enough chapters out so you could get a feel for what the story would be like. Moving forward from the next chapter I post I will start to stagger my chapter releases and aim for a weekly basis. There will be plenty of lemons in this story but I want to get it really going before I start hitting them off regularly. Lastly, this story is not really a crossover but I couldn't resist the contents of this chapter.

Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter nor do I own the characters found within my story so far.

xxxx

Several days had passed since Gon's vision and he really wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand, he has no memory of anything at all so of course he wants to discover more about his past, or what he hoped was his past anyway. Maybe even uncover what caused him to forget everything. On the other hand, the events he witnessed were traumatic to say the least. His past self, probably in his mid-teens if he were to guess, was taken advantage of by some red-haired magic man. A muscular, incredibly attractive red-haired magic man to be precise.

"Hisoka…" Gon tested the name on his tongue. Surprisingly, the word came naturally and left a pleasant feeling lingering all over his body. "I don't know what kind of relationship we had, but I get the feeling it was pretty complicated." Gon tilted his head slightly to the side, thinking out loud while he walked. "For some reason my gut is telling me to find you." His eyes brightened, finally coming to a decision. "All right Hisoka, I'm going to look for you. I have a feeling that if I keep moving forward and follow my instincts, I'll find you in no time." Relief of finally finding some direction washed over him giving focus to Gon's hesitant and wary footsteps.

Several hours later, as nightfall descended upon the quiet forest, Gon's acute senses picked up on the hustle and bustle of civilization. _ALRIGHT! _Gon thought excitedly. _If there is a town nearby then there has to be food too. It would be nice to not have to catch my own dinner for a change. _Gon fantasized about all the food he would soon be inviting into his eager mouth, already tasting the phantom food. He hurried his pace as a stream of drool ran down his chin.

By the time he made it to the clearing he was absolutely beside himself with excitement. _I don't even care what kind of place it is; I'm going into the first restaurant I find! _With the universe bestowing good fortune upon him, Gon soon found himself blatantly ogling a little restaurant.

Nakihira Bistro was a small, sand colored building and occupied the coveted end unit of a row of businesses. The two windows in front were adorned with dark green shutters and a rustic mahogany door was situated in the center. In front of the building was a small, round patio lined with red bricks on top of which sat three black patio tables. On top of each table was a mason jar filled with a beautiful assortment of pastel hued wildflowers. Off to the corner grew a cherry blossom tree, its pink flowers kissed with a purple hue brought on from the night sky and surrounding lights. Vines of Ivy elegantly snaked up the walls to complete the quaint, charming eatery.

Gon quickened his pace, rushing through the front door as if his life depended on it. His nose was immediately met with the sultry, exquisite scent of Japanese cuisine. A nearby waiter dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks could be seen unloading his cumbersome tray of delectables to the only occupied table in the eatery. The inside of the restaurant was as lovely as the outside. There were fifteen tables, all dressed in cozy dark green tablecloths. The floor was a dark mahogany, and the walls were a soothing cream color. Similar to the patio, each table had its own jar of flowers and each also held a small lit candle. The soft rhapsody of jazz music serenaded the guests, further establishing the warm and inviting ambience.

Gon approached the host's podium looking forward to his upcoming dinner. The man standing there was strikingly handsome. He appeared to be in is early twenties, and had short, spiky red hair with black undertones. His warm eyes held a golden hue and he sported a white headband. He wore a black shirt, grey pants that hugged him in all the right places, and a white chef's apron.

"Hi there! Welcome to Nakihira Bistro. Are you looking for a table for one tonight?" The man's voice was kind and matched his friendly demeanor.

"Yes, I am!" Gon replied happily.

The man glanced at his watch before shifting his gaze back to the boy standing before him. It was 9:01 and they were due to close at exactly 9pm. There was something about this boy though, he wasn't very clean with dirt covering both his face and his patchy clothes. His black and green hair was overgrown and matted, appearing to be in dire need of a proper wash. Speaking of a wash, the boy reeked, smelling of overripened earth and dirty gym socks. He doubted he actually had any jenny on him to pay for his food and let out a long sigh, knowing what he needed to do.

_My wife is going to murder me for this, but I can't just turn this boy away who so clearly needs help. And since I am in a position to help him, though it will certainly incur my wife's wrath, I should probably do that. Consequences be damned!_

"Okay, listen up. We are technically closed…." He began.

"Closed?! You mean like not open anymore? As in… no… food?" The dejected boy appeared devastated. He was this close to eating a proper meal. The first one in days no less.

The man quickly raised both hands, trying to get his attention. "Hold on there kid. I'm saying we are technicallyclosed, but I can tell you have been through a lot and I want to help. My wife and I own this restaurant and we have living quarters upstairs. So, I'm thinking you should head up there and take a hot bath. In the meantime, we will get your clothes washed and I'll fix you a meal on the house. Sound Good?"

Gon was surprised by the man's generosity and only just now recognizing the fact that he actually didn't have any jenny to pay for his food. He felt a little embarrassed, knowing the stranger must have known this pertinent detail. His stomach gurgled loudly and with urgency, demanding he accept the unexpected offer.

"That sounds really good! Thank you so much!" The words weighed heavily on his spirit because he felt like he was taking advantage of the man's kindness. "I don't want to take advantage of you though, so would it be alright if I helped you by sweeping and mopping your floors after everyone leaves?" Gon was hopeful he would agree.

The owner was not expecting anything in return, but he could see the teen really wanted to help him in some way. "I think that sounds reasonable. Why don't you follow me upstairs and we will get your bath started? Okay?" Without waiting for a reply, the man walked to the front door to turn off the open sign, then proceeded to the back of the restaurant where the staircase was located.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked casually.

"I think its Gon…."

_What the hell does he mean by 'I think?' I'll have to ask him later I guess. _

Gon ascended the staircase, following closely behind the owner. When he reached the top he found himself staring down a dark hallway. The man flicked on the bright lights, causing dark spots to dance in front of Gon's eyes. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized the man was already moving forward and he ran along to catch up to him.

"Omph!" Gon suddenly found himself on the floor after bumping roughly into a woman who had just entered the hall from another room. He was dazed and tried to find his bearings. He lifted his eyes up and found himself gazing into the most beautiful purple irises he had ever seen. The feminine face frowning down at him was elegant, yet stern. Her golden locks were angled around her face and fell well past her shoulders, gently caressing her back. She wore a white button up blouse which just barely contained her ample bosom. Her short skirt was grey and hung perfectly on her tiny waist. "I…I'm so sorry! I was trying to catch up to… to… that guy! And I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me!" Gon bowed his head low to the woman.

"That guy, huh?" She huffed as she turned to her husband. "Yukihira, why is there a dirty teenager on the floor? Did you bring in another stray?" Her face seemed angry; tone lit with exasperation.

_He's always doing this. He finds someone who look like a mess and takes it upon himself to be the knight in shining fucking armor. Every. Damn. Time. Still, this boy looks rougher than most of them do. I guess I could let it slide this one time. I will totally still give him shit for this though. Can't let him think he can continue to bring them in… _

"First off, his name is Gon. He came in for dinner, but we were closed. I thought he looked like he needed help so…. I'm helping him. Come on Erina, it's the right thing to do here. He even offered to clean the kitchen floors as payment." He put his best pleading face on and eyed his wife warily, his gaze momentarily dropping to appreciate her exquisite cleavage popping out slightly where the first two buttons were undone.

Erina noticed her husband's obvious ogling, taking secret delight in his attention. Her desire to argue was consumed by the sudden warmth pooling between her long legs. She blushed and bit her lip. "Fine, I guess since he's already up here and has offered to clean we can take him in. But he is out by morning! Do you hear me Soma? Morning!" She briskly turned around and marched down to the restaurant deciding to work on her new recipe, so she wouldn't get roped into doing the teen's laundry.

"Don't mind her." Soma said good naturedly. "She has a good heart but sometimes her need for control causes her to lose sight of what's important." He chuckled lightly to himself, thinking about his beautiful, stubborn wife.

They walked up to the lone door at the end of the hall and Soma lightly pushed it open to reveal the bathroom. It was simple, yet modern with its polished, white tile flooring and cream walls. The toilet was nestled inconspicuously in the left corner with a squatty potty placed underneath it. The vanity was the color of charcoal and housed a white granite sink. The real showstopper was the gorgeous, claw footed soaking tub positioned in front of a large bay window. The walls around the tub were meticulously crafted with grey stonework further exemplifying the attention brought to the room.

Soma entered the room and began to draw Gon a bath. "Just put your clothes right outside the door and I'll grab them and wash them for you. If you want to add bubbles, there are a few different options under the sink. Help yourself." With that he gently placed his hand atop of Gon's head and smiled kindly. "I'll be downstairs, so when you are ready to eat come find me. I'll whip you up the best meal you've ever had in your life."

He left the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He was curious to know what happened to the young man to have him in such an uncared-for state, not to mention not even knowing his own name.

Gon slowly stripped off his clothing and gingerly placed the soiled pile outside the bathroom door. He walked over to the vanity and focused his attention on the soaps he found underneath.

_Let's see here, there's vanilla lavender, grapefruit, pina colada, and fresh mint. _Gon grabbled the bottle of fresh mint bubble bath and poured it into the bathwater. His nose was gradually met with the calming scent of mint leaves as the water took on glorious, fluffy bubbles. Deciding the bath was full enough, Gon turned the water off and stepped into the steaming water. As he sunk lower and lower into the inviting warmth, he finally began to relax feeling the tension in his muscles melting like butter. Once fully submerged, Gon rested pleasantly in the water's warmth, enjoying how it enveloped his body in a blissful hug. Suddenly, he felt a familiar pounding pain in his head. His eyes began to lose focus and he found himself once again slipping away from reality.


	4. The Hot Springs

A/N: Hey guys. So, as I said before, this will hopefully be my last sporadic chapter. Moving forward, I'm going to aim for a weekly release schedule, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review! I'd love to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter or any of its characters.

xxxx

Gon had just been unceremoniously chucked into the heated water of the hot springs. Before he found himself flying through the air, he and Hisoka had a bit of a disagreement.

"No, I am not stripping and getting in there with you. I won't do it." Gon had finally put his foot down. He had been stuck following Hisoka for three days as they made their way to Swardani City. For the most part, the magician had been kind to him, but he also developed a newfound obsession with Gon's ass. After what happened the first day and with this new development in mind, Gon wasn't too keen on the idea of bathing nude with the man.

Hisoka chuckled, grinning boisterously at his defiant little toy. "Its cute when you think you have a choice in this. I won't ask you again, Gon. Get that magnificent ass of yours in the water, now." Hisoka's patience was wearing thin, quickly being replaced by his heated blood lust.

"No!" Gon flipped the magician off, fire burning in his eyes.

Hisoka took a deep breath, attempting to push back his violent desires. "Gon, we both know I love a good challenge. But when you defy me outright like this, it really turns me on. So, unless you want me to rip those short shorts of yours off and fuck you senseless, I'd do as I say and get in the pool."

Gon's face turned a bright scarlet red. He took an unsure step back, completely taken aback by Hisoka's vicious promise. He needed to think this through. _Hisoka wouldn't really do that would he? He has to be lying. But still, the other night he did… well, things to me. _Gon didn't even want to think of the words to describe what those 'things' were.

"I'm going to count to five." Hisoka's excitement was mounting and he brought up his left hand with one finger raised. He needed to end this before he completely lost control. But Gon wasn't paying attention, wholly lost in thought.

"_1…"_

_No, I think he is serious. I better just get in before this becomes any more dangerous_

"_2…"_

_Then again if it's not something I want; then why does my body feel so… excited?_

"3…"

_This isn't normal. What's wrong with me? _

"_4…"_

_Now I can't stop thinking about that night. It felt so good when he was touching me… When he kissed me…_

"5!" Hisoka's aura took on a sinister flair, enveloping them as he rushed toward Gon.

Gon was still oblivious to his surroundings. His face was flushed as his wandering mind spilled into the gutter. _I bet his cock is probably huge. I wonder if it would hur… wait, did he just say 5? _

"5? wha... oof!" Gon couldn't even finish his sentence as Hisoka hoisted him over his shoulder and threw him hard into the water. Gon had just enough time to ungraciously flail his arms as he soared toward the hot springs.

[SPLASH!]

The teen's head erupted through the water, he gasped for air and sputtered as he attempted to regain control. His normally spikey black hair was flush against his tanned skin, releasing warm droplets down his face and back. Angrily, he pointed up at the magician. "What the fuck is wrong with you! You just threw me in without any kind of warning." Gon puffed out his chest, indignant at Hisoka's abuse towards him.

"I gave you plenty of warning. Its not my fault you were too caught up in that head of yours to heed my words." Hisoka smiled obscenely, knowing things were about to get a whole lot more interesting. He ran his tongue over his lips, eagerly anticipating the next few moments. "Now then, be a good boy and remove your clothes."

"Hell no." Gon crossed his arms, once again showcasing his defiant nature.

Hisoka sighed and pulled out his ace of spades from thin air. He looked meaningfully at Gon; his intention clear.

Gon threw his hands up in resignation. He realized if his clothes were in tatters, he would have nothing to wear later. This was the lesser of two very evil evils. "Okay, Okay! I'll take them off. Just give me a second here…" Gon began the difficult task of peeling his soaking wet clothes off his body. His little green shorts came off okay, but his shirt put up a good fight. The wet sleeves slopped around his neck making it difficult to remove.

At first Hisoka just watched, amused as his little fruit struggled with such a simple task. Finally, taking something akin to pity on the teen, he reached down and pulled Gon's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

Gon peered up at Hisoka with a frown, his entire body beet red.

"Are you blushing?" Hisoka snickered, enjoying taunting Gon.

"N-No! The water his hot. That's all it is." Gon quickly looked away, refusing further eye contact.

"Is that so?" Hisoka chuckled as he removed his own clothes and added them to the pile. He placed his hands on his hips and proceeded to proudly stand there for a long moment, pale skin glistening under the moonlight.

Gon turned around to look at Hisoka, finally having prepared a proper insult to regain his dignity. "Hisoka, you are such a… a…. ahmm…" His words at first steadfast melted away as Gon's eyes widened at the unexpected sight before him.

"….."

His mouth went dry, all words temporarily trapped like flies in the web of desire lingering in the air between them. Hisoka's body was truly a sight to behold. He was in perfect condition with his well-toned muscles, long legs, bulging biceps and washboard abs. His impressive manhood jutted out proudly between his legs, a symbol of Hisoka's need. That, coupled that with his flawless skin and his aggressively beautiful face, was like some kind of Greek god straight out of the mythos.

"I'm such a what, exactly?" Hisoka sneered as he easily slid into the warm water next to his astonished companion. He grinned, pleased with what the vision of his body had done to Gon.

Gon's flushed face turned an even darker shade of red. He quickly scooted away from Hisoka, so he was facing him rather then sitting directly next him. He was so confused. His corrupt, untoward thoughts trespassing back into his mind while the voice of reason was slowly being pushed back into obscurity. He knew it was wrong. This man is a murderer. He is cruel and cunning and a liar no less. He takes what he wants unconcerned of right and wrong. Gon's complete opposite.

"Are you prepared for your consequences?" Hisoka asked, breaking Gon out of his troubled reverie.

"Consequences?" Gon asked, feeling his excitement and curiosity rise.

"Yes, consequences. You chose not to listen and now you must pay the price."

Gon didn't know what to say. He still hadn't decided how he felt about all the attention the magician was suddenly giving him. He knew he shouldn't want to give in, but his body and his brain were at war.

"Come here and sit on my lap" Hisoka demanded. He brought his hand out from the water's depths and offered a 'come hither' gesture to Gon.

"Sit… on… your… lap….." Gon wasn't sure he wanted to do that, knowing what lurked beneath the water's surface and remembering Hisoka's earlier threat. Goosebumps covered Gon's flesh, his body shivering in trepidation.

Gon stood up slowly, hesitating as the cool night air kissed his wet skin. Hisoka observed him closely, enjoying seeing Gon's bare body displayed before him. Eventually, Gon complied and lowered himself onto the magician's lap. His eyes widened as he felt Hisoka's sizeable erection rub stiffly against his lower back. The teen's whole body began to shake, anticipating Hisoka roughly thrusting his hard member into his virginal ass.

Noticing the boy's distress, Hisoka felt compelled to settle him for some reason. "Don't worry Gon. I'm not actually going to fuck your tight little ass…. At least not yet anyway." Hisoka smirked, as he lowered his hands beneath the water.

_No, I will wait for you to beg for it. I want to hear you plead and beg for me to take you as you whimper my name. _

He reached down past the teen's waist and wrapped his slender fingers around his cock while cupping his balls with his other hand. Gon gasped, feeling the man's firm grip around his length. Hisoka was delighted to find Gon was already hard, his body clearly wanting his touch even as his brain continued to fight his overbearing desire.

The magician began his work, sliding his expert hands up and down the sheath while gently squeezing Gon's balls. His eyes narrowed into slits as he rocked his hips forward causing his member to rub against Gon's slick skin. Unholy pleasure enveloped his body as he continued the motion again and again.

Gon's hazel eyes burned with intensity, fully enjoying every touch, every ripple of pleasure his throbbing body experienced. A quiet voice birthed from instinct continued to warn him of the present danger he was playing with. But Gon was too far gone, swatting the warning away as if it were a gnat hovering unwantedly near his face.

"Mmmmm" a whimper escaped Gon's parted lips as Hisoka pressed his wet tongue against his throat and drug it up to the nape of his neck. He roughly bit Gon's ear, relishing in the needy moans he was eliciting from his little toy. He trailed soft kisses down the wet path he made earlier with his tongue while leaving Gon's balls to caress his nipples instead. He pinched and squeezed, smirking smugly as goosebumps covered Gon's flesh.

"Ow! That hurts," Gon mewled.

"Yes, but I bet it also feels so good, doesn't it? Tell me how good it feels when I pinch your nipples like this."

Gon was completely overwhelmed with every sensation. The feeling of Hisoka stroking his cock while thrusting against his back with perfect rhythm, his wet kisses caressing his sensitive neck and the exquisite pain brought on from his nipples being pinched. He couldn't bring words to his lips to describe just how good everything felt.

Hisoka wasn't having it. He pinched the bud of Gon's nipple even harder, eliciting a pained cry from Gon. "I said, tell me how good it feels. Don't you dare ignore my demands" the magician's voice was hoarse, engulfed in desire.

"Y-Yes! It…mmmm….it f-feels so good!" Panting and delirious, he could barely utter the words.

"Such a good boy." Hisoka was pleased and chose to reward his prey. He pumped his hand faster, harder. He could tell Gon was approaching his climax.

"Oh, god! Yes, that feels incredible! Keep doing it like that!"

Suddenly, Hisoka slowed his pace, temporarily depriving Gon from pleasure. "I want you to beg for it" Hisoka smirked, his intentions twisted and his need for complete dominance overpowering him completely.

"Wait, what?"

"I said beg for it" the magician's voice was a sultry whisper as he delivered his command.

Gon didn't want to submit to Hisoka, his rebellion once again building inside him. But he wanted to cum so fucking bad. He needed to so he gave the man what he wanted.

"Please Hisoka! Please make me cum!"

Pleased with Gon's response, he resumed his unrelenting pace, the water around them rippled and splashed with his movements.

Gon felt the warmth in his core intensify. It quickly began to build inside him lifting him higher and higher.

"I'm going to… I'm going to cum!" Gon screamed and his body violently crashed down from the precipice. His eyes rolled back while his body continued to shudder, his load forced out into the crystalline waters.

Hisoka could feel his control slipping as he watched the young man fall apart before him. The urge to mix pain with pleasure, creating the most sinful cocktail gripped him body and soul. All humor drained from his face as he fell into the dark depths of his own depravity.

He realized he was dangerously close to giving in to his nefarious desires. He took a deep, calming breath and centered his focus on the feeling of Gon's bare ass resting pleasantly on his lap.

_Mmmmm. I could get used to this. Who would have guessed Gon would be so deliciously receptive to me? I bet there's a sexual deviant waiting in there somewhere. He just needs a little coaxing to come out and play…_

"Stand up." Hisoka commanded.

Though completely spent from his orgasm, Gon hesitantly complied. He did not wish to incur further penalties on himself.

The magician bit his own lip, drawing blood and his tongue darted out to clean the wound. Before him was the most glorious site. Gon's bronzed, supple and outright magnificent ass. He couldn't help himself.

[SMACK!]

Gon's ass rippled majestically as an angry red handprint took form on his right cheek. "Ahhh!" Gon whipped his body around, glaring accusingly at his assailant.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You should never assume I wont slap that ass simply because you did what you were told. I only have so much self-control after all." Hisoka felt smug, enjoying torturing his fruit.

He pointed his finger, directing Gon's attention to the rocky ledge of the pool. "Go sit on the edge over there." He enjoyed commanding Gon, further flexing his dominance.

Gon groaned inwardly, wondering what the man was up to now. Begrudgingly he did as he was told, curiosity and excitement propelling his actions.

Satisfied with Gon's position, Hisoka shoved two fingers in front of the teen. "Suck" he said simply.

"What? Why would I…Hmph!" Gon attempted to protest but was cut off when Hisoka quickly pushed his two digits into Gon's mouth. Gon stared at Hisoka, angry hazel eyes wide with confusion.

"I…said….suck." Hisoka repeated his command, waiting expectantly. Gon wasn't sure what to do with the fingers in his mouth. His drool was pooling at his bottom lip and dripping down his quivering chin. He took a deep breath and complied, sucking and tasting Hisoka's fingers. He moved his tongue along the underside of his fingers while occasionally swirling it around the tip. Gon tilted his head back slightly to release Hisoka's fingers halfway before quickly sliding them back in.

"There you go. You've got the hang of it now." Hisoka smiled appreciatively, watching his pet learn a new trick. Hisoka removed his fingers from Gon's mouth, ready to move forward with the lesson. He stood up out of the water and jutted his hips forward, his cock inches from Gon's mouth. "You're going to need to open wide so I can fit in your mouth."

Gon stared open mouthed at the erection in front of him. _I don't see how that's going to fit. I can tell Hisoka is challenging me though and I'm not going to back down from him. _

With determination and purpose, Gon grabbed ahold of the man's cock and slid his lips over the organ until he was about halfway down. The tip brushed roughly against his throat, causing him to gag. He was not deterred, knowing he could do more. He relaxed his jaw and throat and continued to take in more of Hisoka's length, inch by inch. When he felt he was at his limit he began to massage his tongue over the cock, licking and stroking it. He looked up to Hisoka who's golden eyes were hooded in pleasure. He moved his head back and swirled his tongue around the head of Hisoka's cock, tasting his salty precum on the tip.

As he opened his mouth wider to slide Hisoka's cock back into his wet mouth, Hisoka grabbed ahold of his hair, depraved eyes gleaming with mischief. He thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock the whole way into Gon's mouth. "You did well enough on your first try Pet but now I'm going to take over." With that he began a brutal rhythm, thrusting unrelentingly into Gon's mouth.

Gon's eyes watered as he gagged over the forced intrusion. He grabbed Hisoka's thighs, trying to push the man away so he could take a breath. His vision was becoming murky and the unyielding pace didn't allow him time to breath. As panic began to take hold of him, he remembered that this was a challenge. He wasn't about to let Hisoka defeat him.

He breathed in deeply through his nose and relaxed all his muscles. He stared meaningfully at Hisoka as he finally was able to adjust to the intense intrusion.

The magician was pleased. His fruit had once again showed his potential as he quickly adjusted to new circumstances to face him head on- so to speak. Hisoka continued his thrusts, enjoying the constricting feeling produced from Gon's narrow throat.

His climax came swiftly, as his body had been deprived from the pleasures of another's touch for too long. He released his cum into Gon's mouth, ordering him to swallow every last drop.

Gon pulled away from the man and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The foreign taste of Hisoka's cum lingering on his tongue.

Hisoka smirked approvingly. _My little fruit has so much potential. The potential to challenge me and please me in ways no one else ever has._

He hummed happily to himself as he returned to the luxurious warmth of the hot spring next to Gon. He lounged back and rested both arms along the outside of the pool. He was acutely aware of a group's presence nearby. He could sense their bloodlust from a mile away.

_First, I got to enjoy amazing sex with my little fruit and now a few idiots have come to me to be murdered. I couldn't have asked for a more entertaining night._


	5. Murder Is Supposed to Be Fun

A/N: Okay I lied! It hasn't even been a week since my last update and here I am posting another chapter. Writing this story has been too much fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

Xxxx

Hisoka was a patient man. He knew he need only wait a short while before their stalkers appeared and he couldn't ask for better company in the meantime. Gon was adorable, sitting quietly next to him under the moon's illuminating gaze. He studied his companion, reflecting on the cute blush that had painted Gon's soft cheeks and the breathy, pleasurable moans that escaped his parted lips before he came so beautifully not long ago.

The magician cast his eyes upward in appreciation of the radiant stars speckled over the darkened night sky. They shone so brightly on their own and over time they would continue to grow and shine brighter and brighter. But one day their grandeur would become too abundant and they would eventually be snuffed out leaving behind nothing but the cold empty space they once occupied. Hisoka could appreciate this inevitable truth and as such he found himself regularly admiring the little balls of gas floating above him.

He sat there for some time, deep within his own reverie until finally, he felt their stalkers approaching. Gon must have picked up on it too because his body tensed, and he lifted his head slightly as if trying to listen for the intruders.

"I see you finally noticed we are not alone." Hisoka whispered. "I want you to stay here for now. I will take care of slaughtering the sheep." The magician was ecstatic with their circumstances. It had been too long since he was able to take a life. He had his hands full with other matters and disappointingly, there simply was not enough time to go galivanting around killing people anymore. Sometimes his hunter's license was more of a burden then anything.

"No way am I staying in here. I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't think we have to kill them. We could just knock them out and leave." Gon's voice was hopeful that perhaps Hisoka would be reasonable but the man was not impressed.

"There is nothing fun about 'just knocking them out.' If we did that who is to say they wont track us down under the ill-fated delusion of vengeance? Not to mention you should not be fighting without your nen. What if they are nen users? If you are hit in the wrong way, your fragile body will snap like a twig. Then who's ass will I have the pleasure of spanking?" Hisoka's tone was playful but the murderous expression on his face suggested he was not to be challenged on the subject.

As his sheep approached the duo, Hisoka prepared his plan of attack. _I'm counting 10 individuals including 2 women and 1 heavy set man. They aren't very stealthy and their attempt at Zetsu is just pathetic. I wont even need to use my bungee gum for this._

Hisoka sighed, thoroughly displeased with yet another unpromising challenge. By now the flock was perhaps 20 feet away, breathing noisily and smelling of sweat. One of their attackers even had a limp and was clearly not in good health. The magician rolled his eyes, annoyed with how utterly pathetic the group was. He heard them draw their weapons, probably still under the delusion that they had the upper hand here. He stood up slowly, allowing the water to cascade down his muscular body as he turned around to face them.

_I'm not even going to bother getting dressed for this. I'll just take them out quickly so I can resume my prior activities. _Hisoka stepped out of the water and approached the group. He was an elite predator and they were noting but animals to be played with. It wasn't even worth it to call them his prey.

Gon was feeling salty because he wanted to help. It was out of character for him to simply sit out of a battle. He crossed his arms and sunk deeper into the water, but still keeping one eye on the naked man in front of him. _Is he seriously going to do this naked like that? Why am I not surprised? _He huffed quietly and waited for someone to make a move. 

At first the stalkers were taken aback by Hisoka's unexpected nudity. They gawked shamefully, unaccustomed to such a lack of modesty. Finally, the leader cleared his throat and spoke quickly while averting his eyes to the side.

"Ahem, we want your money, your cell phones, and anything else valuable you might have on you! If you comply and hand everything over, we may allow you to live." The man stood there awkwardly, trying to be imposing but was clearly still thrown off by Hisoka's body.

Hisoka chuckled evilly with his hands out and to his sides, palms facing up. "I'm not sure what kind of valuables you think I have on me right now. That is, unless you are asking for my cock but I'm afraid you can't have that. Its reserved for someone else you see…"

With that lewd comment he looked over to Gon, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Gon shivered involuntarily, now thoroughly distracted by the man's words.

"What? No! That's not what I meant damn it! I can plainly see you have your belongings in that heap over there. Now quit bullshitting and get what I asked for." The leader was irate, not wanting to stare at the naked man longer then he needed to.

"No." Hisoka replied simply.

"Well that's too bad for you. Because now we are going to kill you and your partner over there, and we will still be walking away with your stuff." The men approached Hisoka, ready to kill.

Hisoka stood his ground, quietly reveling in the calm before the impending storm. He prepared to launch his attack as his opponents formed a semicircle around him. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the cool air as it filled his lungs. Suddenly, his golden eyes snapped open and he let himself go.

He appeared like magic directly in front of the man standing to the far left. Like the rest of the gang, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and black cargo pants. A purple scarf was tied around his right bicep. Hisoka grinned viciously before releasing a powerful right hook to the man's face. His head snapped back; a sickly crunching sound could be heard before his body crumpled to the earth.

Enraged, two of the men standing toward the center charged him letting out their battle cry as they approached. Hisoka wasn't interested in engaging them so with the skilled flick of his wrist he dispatched them both with two playing cards. Crimson blood trickled down their faces from the point where his cards had pierced through their skulls. Like the man before them, they also crumpled to the ground.

"And then there were seven" came Hisoka's sing-song voice as he watched the blood pool around the masked heads of his most recent attackers.

He was quickly becoming bored with this fight. In an attempt to spice things up a little he allowed the heavy-footed assailant behind him to wrap his burley arms around his chest, effectively pinning both of his arms to his sides.

"I've got you now you fucking freak!" he bellowed, believing he had taken the upper hand on the magician.

"Keep him still for me, Chieko! I'll end this now" commanded a much smaller man, wielding an equally small dagger. He charged forward, his blade glistening in the night as he prepared to stab Hisoka in the stomach. Hisoka watched his incoming attacker without a trace of fear etched anywhere on his face. His aura began to glow, powered only by Hisoka's staggering malevolence. The man coming at him noticed but couldn't stop in time. He was mere inches from landing his fatal blow when the magician quickly snapped his head back, slamming his skull into the big guy holding him down and effectively breaking his nose.

"Ahhhhhh!" He cried, blood flowing freely from his nasal passage.

Hisoka was then able to free his arms from captivity. He pushed his arm forward and grabbed his incoming assailant around his neck, stopping him in his tracks. He squeezed his fingers tightly, enjoying watching the man fearfully scratch and grab at the death grip he had around his throat. While pinching his bloodied nose tightly with two fingers, the big man behind Hisoka attacked. Knowing the man was coming to save his companion Hisoka simply flicked a card behind him, piercing the man's skull and killing him instantly.

Hisoka continued to squeeze his hand tighter and tighter, further constricting the smaller man's airflow. He had no remorse or empathy as he squeezed until he heard an audible snapping sound, likely the man's neck giving in and his eyes gleamed with pure joy as he watched all traces of life leave his victim's face. Hisoka hung onto his limp body for a moment before throwing it aside like the garbage it was.

The remaining five attackers were floored by Hisoka's cutthroat display as he efficiently killed their members without breaking a sweat. It dawned on them that they were no match for this beast of a man. He was like a well-oiled machine, who's muscles worked perfectly in synch together to allow his body to land perfect, calculated and fatal blows.

Four of the members stepped back, fear clearly displayed on their faces. They knew they couldn't win this. "Let's get outta here!" one of them yelled. With that they turned tail and ran, attempting to escape. Hisoka watched them run as his hunter instincts took over. He wasn't a bout to allow his prey to run off like that. He threw four more cards with blinding speed, each landing precisely in the back of their target's skulls. They too slumped to the ground, dead.

Hisoka returned his deadly gaze back to where to last man had been standing, but quickly realized he was no longer there. _Hmmm, now where did you go, I wonder?_

He idly shifted his gaze, looking for the escaped leader when he heard a splashing sound coming from Gon's direction. He looked just in time to watch Gon hit the leader square in the jaw, successfully knocking him out cold. Gon was beaming, clearly pleased with himself for being able to get in on the action.

_I bet that fool thought Gon could be taken advantage of and used as a weakness against me. Still, Gon didn't exactly finish him. He's still my naive and innocent little fruit after all. _Hisoka approached the incapacitated foe and put an end to him with one last card. 

"Hey! What did you do that for? You didn't have to kill him! I had him knocked out!" The boy was clearly pissed off, enough so that he had forgotten about his nude state.

"I already told you, I'm not about to let them live so they can try to hunt us down again later. This fight wasn't nearly interesting enough to warrant a round two." Hisoka was still miffed by the total lack of a challenge the group had posed to him.

As if remembering himself, Gon blushed modestly and hopped back into the hot spring not wanting to garnish extra attention from Hisoka. "I'm still mad at you" he said as Hisoka entered the pool next to him. Gon lounged back and rested his hands behind his head, relishing in the feeling of the warm water as it melted away his stress.

Xxx

Gon snapped awake due to his body quickly overheating from his extended stay in the bathtub. He was dazed and his head felt overly full. He sat up and held his head in his hand while breathing in the calming sent of mint leaves. His brain was going a mile a minute, leaving little time for him to fully absorb the events he had just witnessed.

Out of all the chaos, one thing remained staggeringly clear though. The man he seemed to have spent so much time with was a cold-blooded murderer. This same man whom Gon had resolved to find and question had easily killed 10 people without batting an eye. _I'm not so sure I should find him anymore. It seems like he is really dangerous. But still, something about that danger is calling to me and drawing me in. I'm not sure I could stay away from him even if I tried… _


	6. A Tasty Battle

A/N: I realized I have not responded to my reviewer yet so I would like to address that real quick.

Thor94: I have not considered using any permanent claim marks on Gon. Who knows though, maybe it will find its way into a future chapter. I definitely think its appropriate given the current dynamic between Gon and Hisoka. Thanks for your review!

I also want to note this chapter is going to start with a lot of self-indulgent fluff. Do not judge me for I can't help myself. I was determined to find a way to fit it in and so I did. I am the God Queen to this story after all! *cue domineering laugh*

Lots of Love

~Oasis42

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

Xxxx

Gon hazily peered out the large bay window and absorbed the scene before him. Darkness swallowed the landscape save for the soft, illuminating radiance of the moon, and the orange glow emitted by the nearby streetlamps and lights. A grey stone cobbled street stretched along the ground below him acting as a divider between the two rows of sand colored buildings. The adjacent building appeared to be similar to the bistro and its grounds were bordered with dark green shrubbery offering some semblance of privacy to both sides. The shrubbery was dressed in strings of pretty lights, gently brightening the surrounding area. A small chimney jutted out of the sandstone roof leaking billowing clouds of dusky smoke into the chilly air.

He noticed a pleasant aroma wafting into the room, accompanying him as he lounged in the cooling water of the tub. It smelled of savory spices and oils provoking a loud rumble from his hungry stomach. His heart was heavy, still trying to adjust to his new insight on the crimson haired fighter, but it wasn't enough to deter his appetite.

He eagerly bounced up on his feet causing the bathwater to slosh around his knees and splash out of the tub. He nimbly stepped over the porcelain edge and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist. His stomach continued its protests and he was a flash of limbs and cloth as he drained the tub, threw on the green pajamas he was given and sped out the door leaving his towel behind in a heap on the floor.

He raced down the stairs, the wooden steps creaking loudly under his weight. The enticing scent of food was becoming stronger and better as he neared his destination. He rounded the corner at the end of the staircase and entered through the adjacent door leading to the kitchen.

He took one look at the sight before him and stopped in his tracks. He had not expected such an unassuming little eatery to be home to such an impressive, high tech kitchen. The room was occupied with all stainless-steel Viking appliances as well as a long, rectangular stainless-steel island in the center where the chefs would plate their dishes and apply the finishing touches.

As Gon entered the kitchen Soma dashed past him, having just pulled a few eggs from the fridge. He expertly cracked his eggs and prepared them to be added to his dish. Meanwhile Erina quietly sat on top of the stainless-steel cabinetry, long legs crossed while causally sipping at her glass of wine. A covered dish sat next to her and she lightly tapped her index finger against the lid. Her expression was smug as she watched her husband rush about the kitchen.

Gon approached her and hoisted himself up next to her. With his ankles crossed and his hands neatly folded in his lap he watched Soma curiously. They sat there quietly for just a few minutes more until Soma was finally finished. He walked over with a covered bowl, seemingly pleased with the results of his efforts.

"Erina and I have both prepared a dish for you to eat, so I hope you are hungry." Soma glanced at his wife and continued. "We thought it would be fun to have a little cooking battle, for old times sake. We want you to try both dishes and declare a winner." With that he pulled out a stool for Gon and gestured for him to have a seat at the island.

"Since I naturally finished my dish first, I should get to go first. But I also believe in saving the best for last. Why don't you present your peasant dish first, sweetheart?" Erina smiled sweetly, though her words had bite.

"Still competitive as ever I see. Alright, I'll go first." Soma placed his bowl in front of Gon and removed the lid. Gon's senses were immediately overwhelmed. The enticing aroma, a complex blend of chicken broth and fish, ginger and soy, sake and mirin all blended together to seduce Gon's senses, causing his mouth to water and stomach to rumble. It looked like a simple rice bowl, though there was something special about it. Atop of the cloud of rice were fluffy eggs, scrambled to perfection. The dish was finished with bouncy jelled squares. As the rice heated the dish, the jelled squares began to melt, creating a broth around the rice and eggs.

"Wow! This looks so good Soma. Thank You!" Gon picked up the hot bowl along with his chopsticks and brought a dripping, steamy bite to his lips. The food disappeared quickly and Gon found himself falling fast into food heaven. Within that single bite he could taste every tantalizing ingredient as the flavors danced across his tongue. It was salty and meaty, but so delicate too.

"Mmmmm! 'is oh gewd!" Gon cried as he continued to consume bite after bite until his bowl was finally empty. His eyes were bright, and palate completely satiated by the delicious meal.

Soma responded by whipping off his white head band and dramatically declaring "Your Welcome!" Gon chuckled at his antics while Erina rolled her eyes and attempted to hide her own smile.

"That was honestly the best thing I have ever put in my mouth…. Or at least I think it was." Gon said, continuing to relive the delightful experience in his head.

"I'm glad you liked it. I call the dish Transforming Furikake and it was actually the first meal I ever prepared for Erina." He smiled smugly at his wife and continued. "She definitely fell for me after that." He nodded as if to reassure himself of the fact.

"Ha, yeah no. It was unsophisticated diner food then and it still is today too" Erina retorted, blushing and averting her gaze to the floor before locking her violet eyes on Gon. "Now that we have Soma's out of the way it's time for you to try some real food." She proudly set her plate in front of Gon and lifted the silver cover. "Ravioli de Langoustine" she said simply.

Gon looked on ravenously as the steam from the delicate pillows of pasta lifted and evaporated into the air. Before him were four perfectly golden, succulently tender raviolis which were bathed in a rich cream sauce. The enticing scent of fresh, buttery seafood wafted up to Gon's nose, curiously reminding him of a home he didn't really remember.

He gingerly picked up one of the raviolis with his chopsticks and popped it in his watering mouth. The complex flavors of his ravioli meshed together to create a luxurious treat on his tongue. Gon chewed slowly with half lidded eyes while savoring the incredible flavor in his mouth. It was absolutely perfect.

"So, which did you like the best?" Soma asked, his competitive nature getting the best of him. He didn't like to lose and wasn't planning to any time soon.

"They were both really good, probably better than anything I've ever eaten. But one of them made me feel like I was home, so I have to give first place to the raviolis!" Gon felt bad for choosing one over the other but he wanted to be honest.

Soma was clearly saddened by his loss but congratulated his wife anyway.

"Well played, Erina. I guess you win this time."

"I'll win next time too" she said before kissing Soma on the lips in lieu of a good sportsmanship handshake.

Gon felt bad for letting Soma down after the man had been so kind to him. He attempted to divert the mood by changing the subject. "So uh, how did you guys end up owning this restaurant?"

Soma and Erina shared a hesitant look as if considering something important. Finally, Soma spoke up first. "Well, this isn't our first restaurant. Shortly after we graduated from Tōtsuki Academy we married and opened an upscale French restaurant together. Under the notoriety of the Nakiri name, our business was booming from day one and everything just kind of fell into place perfectly. It stayed that way for a while too." Soma cleared his throat and looked to his wife meaningfully.

"So, what happened then?" Gon asked curiously.

At first the man didn't answer. He bit the inside of his cheek and seemed to be weighing his options. His mood shifted considerably as he sadly replied "One night a group of thugs broke into the restaurant while we were closing everything down. It turns out their family used to own a restaurant too, but it went out of business. They had brought Erina in to try their food and were hoping she would be blown away and leave a good review for their establishment."

"In the culinary world I'm known as having the God tongue so a good review from me is worth my weight in gold." Erina interjected, clearly pleased with herself.

"But you didn't like their food, did you?" guessed Gon. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the ending to this story.

"No, it was undercooked and under seasoned, not even worth calling food. It was complete garbage and obviously that's exactly what I told them." Even now, Erina was arrogantly unabashed by her review.

"Right, and news of her scathing review spread quickly which led to their business evaporating virtually overnight. They had to shut down which is what brought them to us that night, for revenge." Soma was somber as he continued his story. "So, they broke in, we had a bit of a scuffle, and they burned our restaurant down."

"They did what?!" Gon gasped, he couldn't believe someone would really do such a thing.

"Yeah, it was honestly pretty pathetic. And they were rewarded for their efforts with some serious time behind bars." Erina tried to sound tough but Gon could tell she was troubled by the ordeal. Soma placed his hand on the small of her back and gently kissed her forehead, hoping to comfort her. "Anyway, Gon why don't you enlighten us on how you ended up here in our little town?"

"It's a long story. You see, I had this crazy dream where I felt like I was trapped in my own body. I couldn't open my eyes or move any of my muscles. I was just….stuck I guess. But then I woke up alone in the woods and I couldn't remember anything about myself. Not my name, my family, or my friends. That was several days ago." Gon felt the pressure that had been building in his chest start to loosen as he discussed his plight.

"That's insane! But if you don't remember anything then how did you figure out your name? Did you just make it up for the sake of having one?" Soma questioned eagerly.

"No, ever since I woke up, I've been experiencing random visions. I think they are based off events that happened to me in the past because there's someone with my face in them. The other person in my vision calls him Gon."

"So, do you like, know anything about this other person then?" Erina asked.

"I know his name is Hisoka and I know he is dangerous. I think I have-or had feelings for him. Anyway, I've decided to look for him. If anyone can tell me who I am I bet it would be Hisoka." Gon nodded his head resolutely, certain he was on the right path.

Both Soma and Erina wore grim expressions. They felt undeniably devasted for the boy. His story was upsetting and they both feared he had a long, treacherous road ahead of him. The answers he sought would certainly not come easy nor without sacrifice.

Gon yawned lazily and stretched his arms above his head. After not one but two meals he was stuffed and ready to pass out. He was about to offer to get started on cleaning the floors as promised but Erina quickly cut him off.

"You look pretty tired. Why don't you leave the floors to us and go get some sleep? Soma and I have some unfinished business down here anyway." Her violet gaze followed Soma as he walked over to the fridge and removed a bottle of whipped cream. He turned to her and gave a little wink. She licked her lips, anticipating his unspoken promise.

"I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me today, but I am really tired. Maybe since you cooked for me, I could make you breakfast in the morning?"

Erina was only half listening, fully distracted by her husband's sexy smirk and hot body. "Yeah, okay Gon. Go on upstairs, your bedroom is the second door on the left."

Gon found the guest bedroom with ease and walked inside. It was a simple room with wooden floors and a four poster queen sized bed along the far wall. In one of the corners sat a grey and blue reclining chair, which matched the large comforter adorning his bed perfectly. Gon quickly climbed onto the bed, anxiously anticipating sleeping on something soft and squishy instead of the usual cold and unyielding ground.

He lounged back, allowing his head to meld into the plushy pillow. As he was beginning to relax his tired body, images of Hisoka invaded his consciousness. He thought of the man's soft crimson mane, and his perfectly angular face. He considered the way his powerful body glistened so intensely under the pale moonlight. The illuminating rays only enhancing the effect of his muscular body, revealing details that may have otherwise gone unnoticed. He thought about his piercing golden eyes and the way they seemed to bore straight into his very soul.

Finally, he allowed himself to think about Hisoka's impressive cock. As he envisioned it, both huge and commanding, his body came alive with desire. He could feel his own cock hardening as he remembered the way Hisoka had stroked his length. Gon shimmied his pajama bottoms down to his knees and griped his own cock. He replicated the magician's movements, slow and steady at first but it quickly turned into something primal and urgent. With every pull he could feel a tingling sensation that started in his toes and traveled up his heated body.

His breaths were coming out hot and heavy as sweat glistened on his brow. He moved his free hand up his heaving chest to stimulate his nipples. He groaned as the stimulation heightened his pleasure causing him to gyrate his hips. He worked his hand even faster, feeling the warmth in his core begin to build and lead him to his release. Gon closed his eyes and pictured the smug smile on Hisoka's face as he had sucked on his cock. Gon was getting so close. The deep-seated need to lose himself in his desire was overpowering until finally the heat within him exploded causing his body to shudder its release.

Gon rolled over to grab a tissue from the box on his nightstand. He diligently cleaned himself off, while his pounding heart slowed its pace. He pulled his pajamas back up his small waist and nestled himself under the comforter. He could only think of the sexy, mysterious magician as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Xxxx


	7. Let the Chips Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter, nor do I own the lyrics to the song.

Xxxx

I like big butts and I cannot lie

You other brothers can't deny

Gon's phone alarm went off, startling him awake from a deep sleep. His phone was playing a song he didn't recognize, and one he definitely didn't set for his morning wakeup. As the aggressive lyrics continued, he blinked sleepily at his alarm clock. It was 5 am, an hour too early. With a groan, he rolled over and covered his ears with his pillow attempting to block out the noise.

My homeboys tried to warn me

But with that butt you got makes me so horny

The teen squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his pillow harder against his ears, trying his best to block out the sound. Under normal circumstances he loved waking up early, having breakfast, and getting in a good workout but 5am was just insanity. No, he would not be waking up just yet.

Cause I'm long, and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

Try as he might, he just couldn't ignore the obnoxious song. It was forcing him into an alert state he didn't want to be in while his sleepy haze dissipated.

_This has to have been Hisoka's doing. It makes sense, he was messing with my phone while the front desk lady checked us into our rooms. He's such a pervert…._

My anaconda don't want none

Unless you got buns, hun

_Why am I still listening to this? I'll just turn it off… _

With pronounced irritation, Gon slammed his index finger onto his phone's screen, effectively turning the infernal music off and knocking his heavy phone onto the floor.

Gon sighed, now fully awake and still an hour too early. It had taken two more days of travel after their stop at the hot springs before they breached the city's entrance. The teen had hoped they would go their separate ways but Hisoka, ever the bossy one, insisted they stay at the same hotel.

Initially, he also insisted they share a room but Gon refused and Hisoka surprisingly conceded. Gon was sure there was a trap in there somewhere, he just hadn't figured it out yet. Regardless, he was going to enjoy his newfound space away from the ass obsessed clown.

As Gon regrettably left the warm confines of his bed an unwelcome visitor let himself into his hotel room. His fiery red hair was styled in its usual updo and he had painted his face with his trademark star and teardrop symbols. He wore a black vest with yellow trimming and blood red suits situated across his chest. He also sported white pants and black heeled ankle boots. He was cheerfully humming the tune to Baby Got Back, clearly antagonizing the very pissed off Gon.

"I knew it!" yelled Gon.

"Knew what?" Hisoka questioned. His velvety voice feigning innocence. He watched in amusement as the boy flung his arms about in exasperation, his expression deadly.

_Oh, Gon. You are so cute when your mad. If this is all it takes to get that kind of reaction out of you, perhaps I'll have to borrow your phone more frequently…._

Hisoka's grin turned devious as he imagined all the ways he could toy with Gon. He could download more songs and set them as Gon's alarm AND he could snap a few choice pictures of his cock and set them as the teen's background. He chuckled evilly, very pleased with his plan.

He sensed something headed his way and easily caught the TV remote that was hurtling through the air, directed towards his face. Hisoka placed the remote carefully on the wooden entertainment center and narrowed his eyes on Gon.

"The reason I woke you so early is because I have a meeting this morning and I thought we could have breakfast together at the Italian café, Pane e Burro beforehand. It's just downstairs in the lobby." Hisoka shifted his golden gaze to the remote before returning to Gon. "However, if you would prefer to throw down, I'll happily oblige. But you should know it will definitely end with you naked and under me on that bed." Hisoka smugly nodded in the direction of the bed, allowing his bloodlust to fester quietly underneath his carefully crafted veil.

With wide hazel eyes Gon took a step back, creating necessary space between the two. He would be lying if he said Hisoka wasn't wearing him down. He wasn't sure if his feelings were genuine or a byproduct of Stockholm Syndrome, but he was beginning to feel weirdly okay with the man. That did not mean he was ready to just hand himself over, though the idea of lying underneath Hisoka did ignite his body causing him to blush self-consciously.

_Mmm, is that desire I detect on my little fruit's face? How interesting. Seems he will be ready sooner than I expected. Oh Gon, always the overachiever. _Despite his growing arousal, Hisoka waited patiently for Gon's reply.

Gon's eyes darted from Hisoka to the bed, to the door and back to Hisoka. He sighed in frustration. With his voice a strained whisper, Gon managed to utter, "Breakfast sounds good."

xxxx

Pain e Burro was a quaint little café nestled neatly inside their behemoth of a hotel. It held the old-world charm of little Italy while offering modern eats. Gon and Hisoka were seated at a small table near a window. The city was peaceful at this hour with only a few cars and pedestrians passing by them.

"Good morning guys! How are you two doing today?" Their waiter cheerfully greeted them and offered each a menu. He was a blonde man in his early twenties, and was clearly amped up on something, probably caffeine. "My name is Jonah, and I'll be your server this morning. Can I get you something to drink? Along with soda, tea, and coffee we also offer specialty beverages such as lattes and hot chocolate." He smiled warmly, excited to have gotten his first table of the day.

Hisoka was pleased to know they offered espresso drinks. "I'll have coffee with a shot of espresso. I believe you call that a red eye?"

"Yes sir, we do!" Jonah kindly replied. He shifted his blue eyes to Gon. "And for you sir?"

"Hmm, what exactly is espresso? Is it coffee? I never had coffee before because Aunt Mito told me growing boys don't need it."

"Uh…" Their waiter was momentarily caught off guard by the apparent naivety of the boy. _Jeez, how old is this kid? He looks like he's fifteen or sixteen, but I'd expect a question like that from an eight-year-old. _

"Ahem, espresso is in fact a concentrated, richer form of coffee. Its smooth yet bold and best served in a latte if it's your first time trying it."

"Well, Aunt Mito isn't here so maybe I will! One latte please!"

Jonah smiled, pleased he was able to upsell two specialty drinks so easily. "Sounds good. So, one red eye and one latte. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." He strode off to prepare their drinks.

Gon perused his menu, trying to decide what he wanted. He looked up to see the man across from him hadn't touched his menu yet.

"Aren't you going to order anything, Hisoka?" Gon asked, confused.

"I don't need to look at the menu, I already know what I want."

"Oh, okay…" Gon shrugged and returned to scour his menu. There were just too many good-looking options to choose from. He wasn't sure if he wanted sweet, savory, or maybe even both.

"Feel free to get whatever you like, Gon" Hisoka supplied, hoping to make the decision easier for the teen.

Gon sheepishly looked up from his menu, embarrassed Hisoka was able to read him so easily. "Really?"

"Of course, really." Hisoka responded, voice incased with mirth. Gon smiled genuinely, probably for the first time since Hisoka decided to 'keep' him. He closed his menu and placed it on top of Hisoka's.

As Gon was placing his menu with the magician's, Jonah approached them with their drinks in hand. "A red eye for you" he cheerfully said as he placed a blue mug in front of Hisoka. "And a latte for you." He gently set Gon's red mug on the table next to the blue one. "Have you decided what you would like for breakfast?" Jonah smiled brightly. His demeanor was infectious and Gon couldn't help but smile happily back at him.

"I want two scrambled eggs, rye toast, and bacon." Hisoka's order was simple enough that Jonah didn't even feel the need to write it down. They both looked to Gon, waiting patiently for his order.

"Right, I want three pancakes" Gon said eagerly. "And I saw you have muffins. What kind do you have today?"

"We have blueberry, chocolate chip, and apple streusel."

"Definitely the apple streusel then. Could you warm that for me? And I would like to try your seasonal fruit salad too. Oh, and some bacon!" Gon was enthusiastic as he gave his order, he was hungry and couldn't wait to eat.

At this point Jonah was furiously scribbling everything down so as not to forget anything. He wouldn't be able to get away with going off memory with that many orders. "Can I get either of you anything else?" He asked politely

"No, I think that covers it" Hisoka answered, chuckling quietly to himself.

_I think I just found out why my little fruit has such a voluptuous ass. He's got quite the sweet tooth. _

As Jonah left the pair to enter their orders into the computer Hisoka noticed Gon was staring intently at him. He seemed to be considering something, as if he had a question he really wanted to ask but for whatever reason couldn't get it out. He watched as his cute face scrunched up adorably, clearly unable to come to a decision.

"What is it Gon?"

His words captured Gon's attention, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. Gon wasn't sure he was ready to ask his big questions but ultimately decided to be honest with the man. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "It's just, I don't understand what you want with me. When we met in the woods, I thought you were going to kill me after I told you I lost my nen. I mean, wasn't that the whole reason you were interested in me to begin with? You wanted to fight me at my strongest?" Gon's words were hesitant but he knew he needed to know the answer.

Hisoka considered his question for a moment before answering honestly. "The thought did cross my mind, but I believe you will get your nen back eventually. And I think I've made it clear to you that I have other interests which go beyond simply fighting you." Hisoka's expression darkened, conveying his intense lust and desire. Gon shivered, his body responding immediately to him.

Gon licked his dry lips. "Other…. Interests?" He questioned.

"Yes, other interests" replied the magician. He leaned his body over the little table and gently licked Gon's warm lips. The teen gasped allowing Hisoka the space he needed to enter his mouth. He relished in the sweet taste of Gon as he explored eagerly. Gon softly moaned into his mouth as his tongue rose to meet Hisoka's. Their kiss was wet and hot until Hisoka pulled away too soon, laughing lightly by the frazzled yet lusty expression on Gon's face. Yes, everything was coming together nicely.

The teen brought his hand up to lightly touch his swollen, tingling lips. He had enjoyed their kiss, more then he would care to admit. It was all so confusing. If being with Hisoka was such a bad idea, then why did his body insist on responding this way? He wanted to be stubborn and not give Hisoka the satisfaction of knowing he was winning their battle of attrition. If he was going to let this happen, he needed to have more answers and less questions.

Gon looked to Hisoka, resolute in his decision. "If I ever get my nen back, will our relationship return to the way it was? Are you going to try to kill me then?"

Hisoka loved the determination embedded within his fruit's words and he knew he would need to give a precise and truthful answer if Gon was ever going to come to him willingly.

"Let me be clear on something. Now that I've had a taste of you, I don't intend to ever revert to the way things were. You are far too sumptuous of a treat to simply let you go." Hisoka's voice dropped, taking a dangerous tone as he continued. "And I will not tolerate anyone else attempting to take a bite of my fruit. If anyone even thinks about it, I will put a not-so-swift end to him. As for your second question, I currently harbor no desire to kill you at any point. I could never be so wasteful."

Surprised by his sincerity and unsure of how to respond, Gon sat there dumbly for a moment. Hisoka rested his chin on top of his palm, waiting patiently.

"Okay, so you want us to be together like as a couple?"

The magician laughed heartily, fully enamored by the boy's simplistic, yet sincere viewpoint. "I'm not suggesting that per se. You see, I don't really do relationships. I'm suggesting we live together during our stay in the city, have a lot of sex, and neither of us will be seeing anyone else." The idea of Gon seeing anyone else boiled Hisoka's blood and he knew the only way to ensure he didn't was to put the same restriction on himself.

"That sounds like a relationship to me" Gon replied simply. He raised his eyebrows at the magician, curious to hear what the actual difference was.

Hisoka opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by their server who had returned with their food. He placed the plates of steaming food in front of the two, struggling to make room for everything on the small table.

"Here, I can put the muffin and bacon with my fruit salad so there's more room" Gon offered as he pushed his fruit to the side of the little white plate.

"Thank you, that helps a lot." Jonah looked at the boy's full mug and frowned. "Didn't you enjoy your coffee? I could get you something else if you prefer."

"Oh, no I haven't even tried it yet. We were talking and I forgot all about it!" Gon picked up his mug and took a long sip of his hot beverage. The liquid was bitter but carried a sweet note on the back of his tongue. The flavor was bold, yet it was pleasantly thinned by the frothy, steamed milk. He licked the foam off his upper lip and took another sip. "This is really good" he reported back to Jonah.

"I'm glad to hear it! If there is anything else either of you need, just let me know. Enjoy!" Jonah scurried off to another table that had just been seated a few minutes prior.

Gon attacked his stack of golden pancakes first. He placed a pad of butter on the top and doused the entire thing in maple syrup. The butter melted over his pancakes and mixed with the syrup to create a rich and sticky coating. He shoved a huge forkful into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying it.

"ho, ow is it iffernt" Gon asked, referencing their previous discussion.

"It just is" was Hisoka's only reply as he took a bite of toast.

Gon hastily swallowed his mouthful of food and washed it down with a large swig of his coffee. He looked at the man in front of him and shrugged his shoulders deciding to leave it alone for the time being.

"I have one last question. What is your business here in the city?" Gon asked as he picked up a slice of bacon.

"Officially, I'm here on hunter related business. Unofficially, I'm looking for something and no I will not go into further detail about either…yet." The finality of Hisoka's tone suggested the subject was closed so Gon didn't probe him any further.

Having finished his breakfast, Hisoka stood up from the table. "I need to leave, or I'll be late to my meeting with my client. What do you intend to do today?" Hisoka didn't normally concern himself with anyone else's schedule but for some reason he felt compelled to know Gon's.

Gon was about to shovel another bite of his muffin in his mouth but he stopped short to answer the question. "I'm going to the Hunter's Association HQ to see if anyone can help me with my nen problem. I was thinking I'd call Killua today too since I have cell service again. After he left with Alluka he made me promise to check in every few days.

"Are you going to tell him anything about our… arrangement?" Hisoka asked nonchalantly. _Killua. I had almost forgotten about my other less interesting fruit. Maybe if Gon reveals his secret to him he will come here and try to pick a fight. Mmm, nice._

"I-I haven't really thought about it. I don't know." Gon felt uneasy just thinking about telling his best friend about what he's allowed himself to fall into. _If Killua asks me what I've been up to I can't just lie to him. But I don't think there is a healthy outcome to telling him the truth either._

"Okay then, I'm heading out. You go ahead and finish your breakfast. When the waiter comes back tell him to charge the bill to room 4001." Hisoka placed his hand on Gon's spikey black hair and ruffled it a little before leaving the café. Gon watched him while chewing on his last slice of bacon. He admired the way the man held himself as he walked; tall and proud and sexy as hell. Gon frowned, realizing where his thoughts had so easily wandered and entirely of their own accord. _Ugh, I'm in deep shit_.

xxxx

Gon strolled leisurely on the sidewalk, stopping every so often to gawk at the tremendous buildings and to explore the occasional gift shops. City life wasn't really his style since he was and always will be an island boy at heart but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a short stay within the metropolitan area. He continued to walk along the bustling street with his hands in his pockets while whistling the regrettably catchy tune to Baby Got Back.

He tried to fight the melody in his head for most of the day. He caught himself humming or whistling the tune randomly like when he went for his morning jog, while he waited in line at HQ, and even when he used the bathroom. It was maddening and he had been determined to defeat the vulgar song.

Eventually he came to realize it was a fruitless effort and it was sometime after lunch when he finally relinquished control to the damned tune. It was just a harmless song after all and as long as Hisoka didn't catch him in the act it would be fine.

He was almost back to his hotel when the erratic and blaring noises of a nearby arcade caught his attention. The small arcade was across the street from him and the familiar gaming sounds and the flashing lights called to him. Gon loved to play games and given the current stress in his life he could use a break. He could use the chance to be a kid again even if only for an hour.

As he prepared to cross the street his right pocket started to vibrate, signaling an incoming call. He quickly removed his phone and looked at the screen to see who it was.

_Killua… Oh no. He's going to be so mad at me because I haven't checked in with him in a while. _Gon sighed, realizing he would have to answer eventually. The longer he pushed it off the more enraged his best friend would be. Begrudgingly, he tapped the green 'accept call' button.

"Gon? Is that you?" Killua sounded irate. Gon considered hanging up but thought better.

"Y-yeah, it's me. Hi there."

"…."

"Killua?"

"Dude, I am so pissed off with you right now. I just can't even-"

"I know, I'm sorry Killua. It's just, I didn't have reception in the woods so I couldn't check in until I reached the city." Gon really was sorry. He knew Killua was just worried about him, especially now that he lost his nen.

"Okay, so what are you saying then? You just happened to reach the city the moment I called?" Killua's tone was accusatory, he was not impressed with his friend's excuses. Not today!

"Well no, I actually arrived last night but-"

"Last night?! You arrived almost 24 hours ago, and you couldn't just call to check in? Are you fucking kidding me right now Gon?" His frustration was practically tangible. If he could reach through the phone and strangle Gon right now he would.

"I'm okay though, Killua. I'm safe and I got here okay. You don't have to worry anymore." Gon did his best to present a soothing and apologetic tone while sewing in a little white lie to finish the deal. He did feel terrible for lying though. He could hear is friend sigh on the other end, seemingly placated for the moment.

"Okay. But could you please try harder to check in more than once every couple of fucking weeks or whenever the mood hits? I need to know you are okay." Gon knew Killua felt horrible for separating from him to take care of Alluka. Keeping tabs on his friend was his way of making up for it.

"Yeah, I promise. I will even call you twice a day if it helps!"

"No! I mean, you don't need to do that. If you call every few days that will suffice. Anyway, Alluka and I just sat down for dinner, so I'll talk to you later. If you forget to call me again though I will seriously come after you. Got it?"

"Got it" Gon agreed. He heard is friend end the call and he placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked meaningfully at the arcade one last time but decided it was getting late and he should get back to the hotel.

Xxxx

Gon entered his hotel room and set his jingling keys on the entertainment center next to the remote. His fingers lingered over the keys for a moment as Gon stared at the remote control, remembering Hisoka's previous promise. He decided earlier in the day that he was just going to let the chips fall and they would land wherever they happened to land. The prospect was terrifying due to many unknown elements, but he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of excitement too. He was entering uncharted waters and instead of treading lightly, he would be diving headfirst into the deep abyss.

Though it was late, he didn't feel the normal exhaustion setting in after a full day. He was too invigorated from both his resolution regarding Hisoka and the argument he had with Killua. Gon decided a hot shower was in order and proceeded to undress and enter the small walk in shower sitting next to the bathtub. He flicked on the bright lights and was temporarily blinded by the white glare emitted from the glass bulbs.

He turned the showerhead on and waited a moment for the water to warm before stepping under the relentless flow. The droplets pelted his hair and sun kissed shoulders before cascading down his toned frame. Gon closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, allowing the steam to settle into his pores. As he relaxed his body and tuned off his mind, he sensed someone enter his room. At first, he was startled, but realizing it was likely Hisoka he chose to push the concern away and worry about it later.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together vigorously, turning the viscous liquid into a soapy lather before delivering it to his black mane. Gon enjoyed the citrusy scent of the soap as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He applied the body wash, also citrus scented, to his loofah so he could scrub his body clean too. He rubbed the soapy loofah in small circles over his body, enjoying the way the white frothy lather tickled his skin while the microbubbles popped.

When he felt he was clean and properly rinsed he turned the showerhead off and stepped out of the stall. Gon grabbed a nearby towel and dried his hair and body before wrapping it around his waist. He exited the bathroom but stopped short after taking only a few steps. His chocolate eyes studied the hungry golden ones staring back at him. Hisoka's expression was dark and strained as though he was battling for control.

At last the corners of Hisoka's lips turned up slightly and he sauntered forward, approaching Gon like a predator about to catch his elusive prey. As he approached, he removed his clothes, one piece at a time.

"How was your visit to HQ? Did you find the answerers you were looking for?" He asked coolly, as though he wasn't about to feast on the pleasures of Gon's flesh.

"Th-They said I needed to… to…"

"Yes? You need to what?" Hisoka whispered while placing little wet kisses along Gon's jawline.

Gon swallowed, trying to focus on his answer. "It's something I… something I need to figure out on my own."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you then, doesn't it?" The man chuckled, pleased with the physical response he was eliciting from his fruit. He nibbled softly on Gon's ear while removing the towel that blocked him from his prize. He felt Gon's warm skin pressed against his body and he liked the citrus scent coming from his damp hair. Hisoka raked his fingers through his fruit's wet tresses and gently circled back to lift his chin, forcing Gon to look up at him.

"Gon," he purred. "I think you know you want this, but I'm not going to touch you unless you ask for it." The magician smirked, eager to see how far he could push Gon tonight.

Gon considered Hisoka's words before making up his mind. _Let the chips fall,_ he reminded himself. Determined as he was, he couldn't help the light blush that spread over his face as he whispered, "I-I want you to touch me."

"Hmm? I didn't catch that." Hisoka teased. He would to need to teach Gon to be more forceful with his desires.

Gon cleared his throat, "I said I want you to touch me." He focused on the man's golden eyes, full of lust and something darker too. Something much more dangerous.

"And where would you like me to touch you, I wonder?" Hisoka was not going to make this easy for him. He wanted the teen to explicitly tell him what he needed.

The boy's cheeks turned scarlet. He couldn't believe he was going to have to say it, but he was so aroused, he felt he had no choice. "T-touch my cock, p-please. I want you to touch my cock."

Just hearing the word 'cock' escape from Gon's innocent lips was more than enough to spark Hisoka's arousal. He felt his own cock twitch as it hardened in response. He smiled, pleased with how things were coming together. "And what about here?" he asked as he slid his hand down the smooth muscles of Gon's back, ending his decent at the teen's entrance.

Gon tensed, his whole body turning an embarrassing shade of red. He knew what the man was implying but the idea scared him. There was no way his huge cock would fit inside his body without causing a lot of pain.

Sensing his unease Hisoka smirked and curled his finger up to apply a little pressure on Gon's ass. He gently rubbed the area while capturing the teen's lips in a fervent kiss. The teen responded, his wet and inexperienced mouth readily accepting the magician's tongue. Hisoka wrapped his hand around Gon's hard cock, pumping his hand over the sheath causing the teen's body to tremble with need. Hisoka deepened their kiss, further feeding his addiction to which Gon was the only remedy.

As pleasure took over his shaking body, Gon could feel his knees begin to buckle. He placed a steadying hand on Hisoka's shoulder in an attempt to keep himself upright. The magician noticed his weakening prey and grinned wolfishly at the quivering teen. He picked Gon up and carried him to the bed where he abruptly dropped him. He spread Gon's legs apart with his knee and leaned over his fruit, placing his hands on either side of Gon's shoulders.

His eyes caressed Gon's lithe frame, enjoying the way his perfect body glowed with a sheen of sweat and the little pants that came from his swollen lips. Hisoka was excited to explore every glorious inch of the body underneath him. He could feel his darker desires trying to bubble to the surface, but he swiftly pushed them back down. _No, I must keep a tight reign on that tonight. I wouldn't want to break my beautiful toy so early in the game._

Hisoka breathed out slowly through his nose, centering himself so he could regain a few shreds of his control. He wasn't expecting his body to respond so hungrily to the teen lying below him.

Gon peered into the golden depths of Hisoka's eyes before the man lowered his head to nuzzle his neck. He pressed his lips to Gon's throat, sucking and biting to create a deep bruise. Gon groaned as he grabbed hold of Hisoka's cock, moving his hand in an earnest yet unsteady pace. Surprised by the unexpected and bold touch, Hisoka growled seductively creating a deep rumble in his chest.

Hisoka took hold of Gon's wrist, stopping the enticing motion entirely. He raised both of Gon's arms above his head and locked his wrists there with one hand. He continued to caress Gon's skin with little kisses, enjoying the way Gon was whimpering underneath him. Eventually he stopped and leveled the teen with a wicked smile.

"Are you ready to take this to the next level?" he questioned; not sure he could stop himself if Gon refused.

Gon regarded Hisoka for a moment before nodding his head. He was afraid but his body was fully ignited with his arousal, greedily begging for more.

"I need to hear you say it, Gon. Beg me to fuck that sweet ass of yours." Hisoka's voice was a strained whisper.

"Please Hisoka. I need to feel more of you. Please fuck my ass and make me cum for you." Gon had barely finished his plea before Hisoka released his hands and shoved his finger in Gon's face.

"I need to prepare you first. Suck on my finger and make it nice and wet."

Gon did what he was told, rolling his tongue along his finger and thoroughly wetting it. Once satisfied it was wet enough, Hisoka removed his finger and placed it between Gon's plump cheeks. He pushed gently until his finger slid into Gon's tight little hole.

Gon's body stiffened against the foreign intrusion. It was uncomfortable at first but as Hisoka expertly moved his finger in and out and even slid a second finger in, it started to feel good. Hisoka scissored his fingers, stretching Gon's rim in preparation for his cock. When he was content with his work, he slid his fingers out and lifted Gon's legs slightly, effectively tilting his ass towards his cock.

Normally, Hisoka didn't care about his toys. He didn't care if he hurt them or damaged them beyond repair. But Gon was different somehow. He decided he would worry about the implications of that fact later.

"Gon, I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt, a lot…" With his warning lingering precariously in the air Hisoka positioned himself at Gon's entrance and began to push his throbbing cock inside.

At first, Gon only felt a little pressure as the head of Hisoka's cock pushed hungrily against him. But the little pressure quickly turned into a lot of pressure as Hisoka gently thrust his hips forward, effectively entering Gon. Hisoka continued to push himself in, feeding in his hard length inch by inch up to the hilt. The pressure morphed into intense, burning pain causing Gon to cry out. Hisoka stopped his movement and waited for the boy to adjust.

"Mmm, yeah. Oh, Gon your ass is so tight." It took all Hisoka's self-control to not grate his hips against the boy.

_Oh no! Oh my god, no, no, no! It hurts so bad. Please make it stop. _Gon's heart was pounding in his chest and is whole body trembled in pain. He wanted to tell Hisoka to stop but his pride wouldn't allow it. He was going to find a way to adjust to this.

Before he was ready, he felt Hisoka start to pull out a little. "Wait, not ye- ahhhh!" Hisoka didn't listen and continued to pull most of the way out before driving his cock back in again. He had given his fruit enough time. Now Gon would either adjust, or he would break.

The pain emitting from Gon's ass was intense and every time Hisoka pulled out and slammed back in it felt like the burning fire was reigniting over and over again. Gon was near his breaking point, feeling as though he could pass out from the pain any second. But then, Hisoka's cock hit him in his sweet spot. Gon's eyes widened and for the first time the pain that had ravaged his body started to dissipate and pleasure followed in its path.

Hisoka noticed the change in Gon and smiled proudly at his fruit. _I knew you wouldn't break. I knew I chose you for a reason. _The magician tilted his hips upward and began a brutal rhythm. The sticky sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh echoed in the room.

Gon arched his back and moaned in pleasure as his body hungrily absorbed Hisoka's thrusts. His arms and legs began to tingle as his body prepared to unleash its climax. He steadily climbed higher and higher, the feeling of every thrust becoming more intense than the last. Finally, Gon's tense body let go, releasing a powerful surge of pleasure that rocked his entire body. His cum shot out, covering his upper body.

Hisoka immediately felt Gon's seductive walls tighten considerably around his length. The constricting feeling was immensely delightful. As he felt his body shudder and release, he increased the pace of his thrusts, riding out his orgasm inside of Gon's tight ass.

He slowly pulled himself out of Gon's body and rolled over to lie next to the teen, giving himself a minute to slow his breathing and come down from his high. After a moment of rest, he sat up and began the process of getting dressed. Gon noticed his absences and sat up too.

"Your leaving." It was a statement, not a question but Gon couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes.

Hisoka shrugged his shoulders and smirked at the boy. "If you want to sleep with me after I'm done with your body then you'll need to give up your room and stay with me in mine." With that he briskly turned and walked out of the room.

Gon stared dumbly at the closed door for a moment before throwing his pillow where Hisoka had been standing a few seconds ago. _I knew having my own room was a trap. Fucking asshole. _Gon wanted to seethe some more but his body was sore and exhausted. He knew he needed to sleep so he angrily collected his pillow from the floor, flipped the door off, and nestled into his bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	8. A Place to Belong

A/N: Here's another early chapter for everyone to enjoy. I hope you have all enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This was a fun chapter for me because I like the dynamic between Gon and his new friends, Erina and Soma. It's a lot of fun to write their conversations!

If you've enjoyed the story so far please leave me a review, follow, fav, etc because the feedback is really helpful, and it makes me want to keep writing!

Lots of love,

~Oasis42

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

xxxx

Gon's eyes fluttered open and he blinked while dragging his sweaty palm over his tired face. It was six in the morning, but the last remnants of night still lingered in the sky casting its shadow over the horizon. Gon wanted to remain snuggled under the warmth of his comforter for a little while longer but his stomach, always the demanding one, growled insistently. He remembered his promise to Soma and Erina from the previous night and decided he should follow through on his part. He sat up and slid his feet over the edge of the bed before gently pressing them onto the chilled hardwood floor beneath him.

He lazily walked to the corner of the room where his freshly laundered clothes were neatly folded on top of a chair. He picked up his shirt and inhaled deeply, enjoying the clean detergent scent lingering on the green fabric. He noticed the few patches and holes which had previously decorated the cloth had been sewn closed and his garments looked decent for a change.

_Wow, this is great! I'll have to remember to thank them for going through all this extra trouble for me. _For the first time since he could remember, Gon felt a burgeoning sense of belonging that he hadn't realized he was missing until recently. He thought about Hisoka, as the mysterious magician was always on his mind as of late, and he wondered if he felt that same sense of belonging when he was with him too.

Once dressed, Gon darted out of his room and down the stairs. He entered the vast kitchen and pulled a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. He wasn't exactly a chef but if he could hunt and cook wild game then surely he could cook some eggs and prepare some toast. Gon had no idea where anything was located in the huge kitchen, so he spent the next ten minutes opening cabinet doors and sifting through drawers.

At last he found everything he needed and could begin cooking. He carefully picked out an egg from the carton but when he tried to crack it the shell collapsed in his hand causing the slimy substance to ooze between his fingers and drip on the floor. He frowned at the puddle on the floor and eyed the eggs suspiciously. _I just need to be more careful, that's all, _he thought. It took Gon three more unsuccessful attempts before he managed to crack an egg into his bowl. The rest of his preparations went in a similar fashion and by the time his new friends made it into the kitchen he was attempting to slather a pad of cold butter onto very dark toast.

Erina sniffed at the air and wrinkled her nose from the bitter burnt smell lingering within the room. She looked around the area, disgruntled by the mess the boy had created in her pristine kitchen. The counters and floor were both covered in something wet, probably raw egg. The trashcan was overflowing with burnt toast, eggshells, and some broken glass, and multiple cabinet doors were just left hanging open. She crossed her arms in a huff, feeling miffed about the unacceptable state of her kitchen. _What kind of animal just leaves cabinet doors hanging open like that? _She thought angrily.

She took a deep breath, preparing to tell the teen off but was interrupted when Soma gingerly placed his hand on her back and leaned in close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath tickling her skin as he whispered, "Be nice, Erina. I'll clean up everything after we eat." He took her hand and gently squeezed it as they walked toward the little kitchen monster.

Gon heard them approach from behind and turned to greet them, a huge smile spreading over his face while balancing their three plates.

"Good morning! I made breakfast!" He offered both Soma and Erina a plate loaded with brown clumpy eggs and darkened toast. The food didn't look or smell appetizing, but Soma graciously accepted both plates and handed the second one to his wife. They sat at the island while Gon fetched them some orange juice and poured the coffee he made into the tiny espresso mugs he found in one of the cabinets. He took a seat next to Soma, thrilled to try the fruits of his labor.

Gon took a generous bite of his eggs, surprised to find there was a little crunch to them. _That's interesting. Maybe some shell got in there too._

Erina took a petit bite of her breakfast and instantly wanted to spit it back out. She was about to tell Gon what she thought of his 'eggs' but decided to keep her opinion to herself for Soma's sake. Instead she pushed her eggs around on her plate and sipped at her orange juice.

"So," Soma began "how did you sleep last night Gon? Was the mattress comfortable?"

"I slept like a log. It was awesome to finally sleep in an actual bed for a change. I was toughing it out on the ground before last night." Gon smiled. "I had a vivid dream last night too and I think it might have been another memory. It felt so real…"

Erina looked at Gon with interest, curious to know more about his strange circumstances. "So, did you learn anything new?"

"Yeah I did."

"…."

"Okay, what did you learn then?" Soma chuckled at the teen.

Gon thought about the events of his dream and blushed, not really wanting to divulge in the intimate details of what he had done with Hisoka. "Well, I made it to a place called Swardani City and I stayed in a hotel with Hisoka." Gon stopped for a brief moment and shifted his eyes to look at the pair staring back at him. _Hopefully they won't read into that too much. It would be so embarrassing! _Gon felt uncomfortable. Some things just needed to remain private.

His mood lifted as he recalled other details from his dream. "I also learned the names of two other people who were in my life. One is Mito and I think she is my aunt. And the other is Killua, and it seems like he was my best friend." Gon thought about the conversation he had with this Killua person. _It really seems like he cares a lot about me. Maybe I should look for him too._

They sat quietly for a moment before Soma broke the silence with a hearty laugh. He peered at the teen with a look of mischief spreading over his face. "So," he began while playfully wagging his eyebrows, "you stayed in a hotel with Hisoka, huh? Care to elaborate on what happened there? Hmmm?"

Gon looked away and covered his face with his hands. _This is so humiliating. I should have just left that part out. _"I don't want to talk about it" he squeaked, praying he could learn how to turn invisible within the next three seconds.

"Oh, ho, ho! You aren't getting out of it that easily Gon! What happened in that hotel room?" Soma was laughing hysterically at this point, enjoying watching poor Gon squirm in his seat.

"Soma!" Erina chided, irritated by her husband's behavior. "If he doesn't want to talk about it then leave it alone. You're embarrassing him!" She looked at Gon with sympathy, feeling bad for the boy.

"Nope, its out there. I want to know what happened. Come on Gon, lets hear it."

Gon looked between his fingers at Soma to Erina and back to Soma again. Soma's golden stare felt like it was boring into him, not too unlike the magician's. He sighed deeply before giving Soma what he asked for. "We had sex" he admitted before hiding his face again.

"Ha! I knew it!" Soma yelled enthusiastically and turned to his wife for a high five before noticing her angry expression. He shrunk back into his seat, his hand weakly lingering in the air.

Erina blinked at her husband, violet eyes glowering in warning.

Gon needed a subject change stat. He didn't like all this attention on him or on the sex life he apparently had but couldn't really remember. "So, anyway…. I just wanted to say thanks to the both of you. You know, for taking me in and for patching up my clothes. You didn't have to do that." He looked on earnestly at his new friends.

Soma smiled kindly and wrapped his arms around the teen in a friendly hug. "You are welcome, Gon. We were happy to help you. And believe it or not, Erina was the one who sewed your clothes."

"Yeah well, I saw the holes while Soma was folding the laundry and I couldn't have you walking around looking homeless like that."

Gon sighed, feeling it was finally time to make his departure. "I think its time for me to go now. I don't want to overstay my welcome. I'll just clean the kitchen and head out."

Soma shared a knowing look with his wife before placing his hand on Gon's shoulder to stop him from getting off the little white stool. "Wait, do you even know where to look for these people? Do you have enough information to go off to actually find them?"

"Well, no not exactly. But I've been getting a lot of my memories lately so I'm sure I will be able to figure it out soon." Gon hadn't really thought about the fact that he didn't know where to go from here. Hell, he didn't even know where here was. Still, he was determined to carry on and to not inconvenience Erina and Soma anymore.

"Gon, you should just stay here with us for the time being. At least until you figure out where you need to go next.

The teen stared dumbly at Erina, surprised by her generous offer and unable to articulate his response. He couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to stumble into such kind and good-natured people. People who just wanted to help him, though he was a complete stranger to them.

Soma noticed the boy's hesitation and wanted to make it easy for him to accept their offer. "We want you to stay here with us until you regain enough of your memories to have some direction. You can repay us by keeping the restaurant clean. If you want, we could even teach you some cooking skills while you are here." Soma looked meaningfully at his plate of half eaten eggs. "It would be a skill set that would serve you well I think."

"That would be amazing. Thank you!" Gon knew he couldn't refuse an offer like that and since he didn't know where else to go it just made sense.

"Good, it's settled then!" Soma was pleased with this change in events. He loved helping others and he could tell this boy needed him. "I will take care of cleaning the kitchen. Why don't you explore the town and get to know the area?"

"No, I made the mess so I really sh-"

"I said I'll take care of it this time. I want you to get to know our little town so, shoo! Go have a look around." Soma's tone signaled he wasn't going to discuss the matter anymore so Gon took the hint and dropped it.

"Thank you, Soma. I guess I'll go outside!" Gon hopped off his seat and rushed through the doors leading to the restaurant. He ran through the dining area, zipping around the tables and exited through the large mahogany door positioned at the entrance.

Once outside he took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crisp morning air. It was a little chilly, but he didn't mind and instead focused his thoughts on what he would like to do with his first carefree day. It was still early so most of the businesses were not yet open. The sky had transitioned from its darkened state to a pretty pinkish orange color, reflecting the rays of the rising sun.

At last, Gon had an idea of what he could do while he waited for the slumbering town to awaken. He left the town's parameters and reentered the forest, searching for an open area with room to move around. He found a small clearing and upon deciding it would suffice, he walked to the center. He closed his eyes and sifted through the memories he had experienced, verifying to himself that he seemed to be a skilled fighter.

The first wave of memories were a series of quick images, fragmented events that he needed to piece together. A common trait amongst them was that he was either training or fighting someone. Gon wanted to test his skills to see what he could do. First, he would test his speed and agility. He tilted his head back so he could look up to the giant trees which were surrounding him. He jumped up with all his might and was surprised to find himself easily sailing toward a low hanging branch. He grabbed onto the branch and pulled himself up, exhilarated by the intensity of his jump.

He looked around for nearby branches and after coordinating his path, he leaped off his current branch to gracefully land on another. He continued this motion as he quickly ran amongst the branches, amazed by his own speed and quick reflexes. As he leaped from branch to branch, he looked down to the mossy ground far below him. It was a blur of green and brown flashing quickly below his feet. When he had completed his circle through the trees he jumped back down and landed on the earth with a quiet thud.

Gon couldn't believe that after all that exercise his body wasn't fatigued at all. His heart continued its steady rhythm and his breaths had not quickened in the slightest. He was feeling impressed with himself and decided he should test his strength next. He walked over to a nearby boulder. It was large and grey and was covered in ivy and moss as well as a few ants. Gon recalled the ant things from his memories and wrinkled his nose distastefully. He didn't care for ants, so he quickly squished the three he saw crawling along the boulder's surface.

He rock was a good size, and probably weighed a little under two tons. He approached the rock and bent his knees while wrapping his toned arms a third of the way around its circumference. Gon grounded his feet and grimaced as he attempted to lift the rock from its resting place. It was heavy and at first it didn't budge so Gon gritted his teeth and dug his heels into the soft ground, renewing his effort. Slowly, he could feel the boulder giving way until he finally had it the whole way off the ground. Once satisfied with his body's physical display he released the rock, allowing it to drop to the ground with a loud boom.

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand before jumping up and cheering at his accomplishments. "Yes, victory!" He shouted while donning an ear to ear grin. Gon wanted to test his combat skills next but felt he would need an opponent for such a task. Since he didn't really have someone like that, he decided he could at least keep himself in good shape through diligently training every morning.

xxxx

Before Gon knew it, a full two hours had passed. Who would have thought he would have so much fun while training? He was covered in a glorious sheen of sweat and felt better then he had since he first woke up several days ago.

_I bet the shops are open now! Maybe I should head back into town and have a look around. _Gon was excited to explore and get to know his temporary home. He knew he wouldn't be staying long but he was eager to familiarize himself with the area just the same.

As Gon regained more and more of his memories, his heart felt heavier and heavier. It was almost as if his heart knew a secret and the rest of his body was left in the dark. The feeling was raw and painful and if he let it, he knew it would quickly consume him. No, he needed to keep busy and stay distracted. Lingering on the unknown was unhealthy and Gon was a survivor damnit.

He ran back to town, allowing his feet to swiftly carry him until he came to an abrupt stop in the town's center. There were several shops lining the street and they each displayed their colorful and unique wares just inside their windows. One shop in particular caught Gon's eye and he entered it with interest. The items displayed on the tables and shelves were handmade, and each inimitable in its own right.

What caught his eye though was a green, hand woven t-shirt. It was a plain shirt with the picture of a smiling strawberry wearing sunglasses printed on the front.

_Heh, didn't Hisoka call me his fruit? I really want that shirt, but I don't have any jenny. Guess I'll have to come back some other time. _

Gon exited the store feeling a little down. He would have to find a way to make some jenny so he could go back and buy the shirt he wanted. He was about to enter another shop but stopped when he overheard lighthearted laughter coming from behind him. He turned around, looking for the source of the happy giggles before his eyes landed on two little kids playing next to one of the shops.

There was a little girl and a little boy playing with some dolls. They both had honey colored hair, the boy's was cut short and the girl's was put up In cute little pigtails held together with pink ribbon. They looked to be about three or four and their young features were crinkled in glee as they played with their toys. Smiling, Gon approached them to say hello.

"Hi there! My names Gon, what's your name?" He knelt down so he was at eye level with them, smiling warmly while he waited for their answer.

"Hi! I Sondra!" The little girl replied, excited to have someone paying attention to her. The boy on the other hand seemed bashful as he hid behind Sondra while carefully peering around her shoulder. Sondra was displeased with his behavior and moved aside while giving him a hard push forward. "Sammie" she said while pointing at the timid toddler, disapproval etched on her cute face.

Gon reached his hand out to the boy, "Its okay Sammie, I'm a friend. You know, I'm new here and I don't know anyone yet. Maybe you and Sondra could be my friends?" He was hopeful as he watched the little boy.

Sammie hesitantly reached his little hand out and placed it inside of Gon's much larger one. "Friends" Sammie reaffirmed, smiling slightly.

"Where are your parents?" Gon questioned while scanning the area and not spotting any adults nearby. Sondra was playing with the pink skirt of her dress and only gave a small shrug in response. Sammie had returned to playing with their dolls, no longer interested in talking with Gon.

"Hmm, well okay then." Gon was a little concerned by the lack of supervision but he assumed their parents were likely shop owners and watching from a distance. "I'm going to look around some more. It was nice to meet both of you!" Gon bid farewell with a little wave before entering another store.

Xxxx

Gon had spent his entire day exploring the unusually quiet town. There weren't a lot of visitors milling about so many of the businesses Gon visited didn't have any other customers except for the teen. The shop owners on the other hand were incredibly friendly and eager to make small talk. They all wanted to know where he was from and what his plans were but Gon didn't want to tell everyone about his weird background. Instead he shortened it to the bare minimum. He is a traveler and will only be staying local for a short time and he does not have any jenny and is just window shopping.

Many of the owners responded graciously and offered him free items and samples. His favorite was a hand knitted, stuffed fish. It was made with bright orange colored yarn and looked a lot like a goldfish with whiskers. He also received a few pastries and a coffee from the bakery.

_Wow, this is such a nice place. Everyone is so friendly and welcoming, and they don't even know me. _Gon felt that familiar sense of belonging bubbling up in his chest and he smiled, feeling at peace with his decision to stay for a few days. He noticed it was getting late and decided he should head back to the Bistro so he could regale Soma and Erina with stories of his discoveries.

He was running fast, his feet leading him along the uneven surface of the sidewalk as he raced back to the restaurant. He wasn't paying enough attention though, because his foot snagged a raised edge of the sidewalk. It causing him to tumble forward and smack his head against the unforgiving wood of a streetlamp, effectively knocking the teen unconscious.


	9. Full Disclosure

A/N: Its funny how some chapters write themselves while others are riddled with writer's block and redoes. Fair warning to my readers, this chapter has a lemon in it and yes, I blush like no one's business while I write them. I want to thank those of you who took the time to favorite and follow this story. Your support is encouraging so thank you! As always, I would love to hear your thoughts, predictions, etc. so hit me up with some reviews!

Lots of love

~Oasis42

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

xxxx

Laughter lit the small hotel room as Gon sat moodily on the tiled floor of his bathroom. He rubbed his head, feeling the beginning of a goose egg forming beneath his damp hair. He had been out cold after unceremoniously slipping on the slick tiles while attempting to exit the shower stall. He wasn't paying attention and before he knew it his feet had slipped out from under him and apparently, he hit his head.

Hisoka found him a few minutes later and couldn't stop the amused chuckle from escaping his lips. Who could have guessed clumsy Gon would be as endearing as fighter Gon? The magician stood smugly in the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed and leaning his shoulder against the wooden frame of the entryway.

His eyes roamed over Gon's exposed flesh. Caramel colored skin still damp from the shower stretched over the teen's lithe frame. Gon's soggy hair pressed messily against his forehead and neck and his luscious pouting lips were calling to him, begging to be roughly kissed and licked. His mind clouded over with his salacious desires, momentarily distracting him from what the boy was saying.

"…. me like that?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, why are you looking at me like that?" The lewd expression covering Hisoka's face had not gone unnoticed.

"Hmm, having your body displayed in front of me like this is just so arousing" a lascivious grin stretched across Hisoka's face and his tongue darted across his lips.

Hisoka's sultry declaration caused Gon to blush as he self-consciously folded his hands in his lap, covering himself. He felt embarrassment under Hisoka's penetrating gaze and to make matters worse, the magician caught him being a complete klutz in the process.

_This guy is so hot and cold I feel like I can't keep up. The whole way here he wouldn't leave me alone, and then there was everything that happened in my room the other night. But he hasn't tried anything since. _

Try as he might, Gon couldn't figure the man out and the whole situation perplexed him. It had been four days since he had fully given in to Hisoka and ever since, the magician hasn't made any advances. The worst part though, was that Gon actually cared about the lack of harassment. He should be thrilled the man seemed to have backed off but for some reason he wasn't, and that fact really pissed him off.

"Okay Gon, time to get off the floor. I brought you breakfast, it's on the table." Hisoka was still snickering as he turned and left. As much as he wanted to stay and take advantage of Gon's vulnerable state he decided he would wait for Gon to give up his room and share one with him instead. The boy was unquestionably stubborn but eventually the teen would have to concede. Hisoka could already tell the boy was flustered by the lack of physical contact over the past few days.

Hisoka sat at the small oak breakfast table while waiting for Gon to pull himself together and join him. He took a long sip of his coffee, which he purchased along with the assortment of pastries at the bakery across the street from the hotel. He delighted in the bitter taste of the hot liquid and eagerly indulged in another sip.

He could hear rustling sounds coming from the bathroom as Gon dried himself and got dressed. Eventually, Gon peaked his head around the corner and hungrily eyed the pastries displayed on the table. He sat down across from Hisoka and picked up a cherry danish, while eyeing the flaky chocolate croissant with interest. He would have to eat that one next. He took a small sip of the latte he found next to the pastries before taking an enormous bite of his danish. He looked to Hisoka who seemed to be studying the boy as he ate.

"So, do you regularly fall out of the shower and knock yourself out or was that just for my amusement this morning?" Whatever Hisoka had been considering seemed to have been dismissed in favor of taunting Gon some more.

Gon glared daggers at the red-haired man. "I do not normally slip and get knocked out, no." Apparently Hisoka was in the mood to be an asshole today. Just like every other fucking day.

"I see…"

"In fact, the last time anything had me out cold was after my fight with Pitou last year."

"Right, the chimera ants. It's a shame I missed out on so many worthy challengers. Though perhaps it's for the best." Hisoka appeared wistful as his mind wandered to unknown possibilities.

"For the best?" Gon wasn't sure he wanted to know where Hisoka was going with this.

"Given what I understand about Phagogenesis, I probably would have tried to find food for the queen myself, just to see what kind of opponent I could get out of it."

Gon choked on the food he was trying to swallow, completely taken aback by Hisoka's admission. What kind of sadistic, egocentric person would even consider that as an option?

"You okay there Gon?" A slight smile played at Hisoka's lips as he watched Gon try to swallow his mouthful of food.

After a hard swallow Gon was out of his chair and pointing angrily at the magician. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you even consider doing something like that?!"

"What can I say? I could never back down from the call of a worthy challenge." Hisoka shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by Gon's steely gaze.

"You'd have gotten your ass kicked…."

Hisoka raised a single eyebrow, vexed by Gon's declaration. "I guess we'll never know. Now sit down and finish your breakfast."

Gon felt an all too familiar itch to rebel, one he wanted to scratch the hell out of, but he wasn't in the mood to rock the boat today. He sat with a huff, his obedience not outshining his simmering temper. He glared at the man across from him while taking another bite of his danish.

"So, Gon-"

"No, I don't want to hear hit." Gon abruptly cut the man off. He wasn't in the mood to chat anymore.

"Hmm, well I think you'll want to hear this…"

"There is nothing you could say right now that I would be interested in listening to."

The magician's lips curved into a cold smile, both irritated and aroused by his little spitfire's temper. He suddenly felt an indelible desire to bend Gon over his knee and spank his sweet ass until his plump cheeks were left raw and bruised from his assault.

_Oh, yes…_

Then he would tear Gon's clothes off his body and fuck him senseless until Gon begged for release, but he would receive none. At least not until Hisoka was sure the boy wouldn't be able to sit or walk straight for the next few days.

_Mmmmm…_

Although he wished to act on his desires, he had a plan in place, and he wasn't about to throw it in the garbage for his own immediate gratification. When he first decided how he wanted this all to play out he never expected his body to react so strongly to Gon's independent and disobedient nature. It's become more of an exercise in patience then he anticipated, and the boy was going to have to give in soon or he was going to completely lose it. If that happened it would be game over and his precious fruit would be reduced to a broken heap.

As Gon licked the chocolate off his fingers he chanced a look in Hisoka's direction. He was still irate about the whole ant queen thing because of what happened to Kite and his nen, but his curiosity was overpowering him. His eyes were met with clouded gold; Hisoka's expression momentarily betraying his calm composure. That look had Gon squirming uncomfortably in his seat as his mind was racked by fear and need.

Bravely, he stood from his seat at the table and centered his gaze on the magician. "I need some fresh air. I think I'll go for a jog, alone." Gon made sure to emphasize that last word.

"Oh, that sounds fun. I think I'll join you." Hisoka stood from his seat, unconcerned with the boy's desire for solitude.

Gon didn't want the magician's company but he knew there was no sense in arguing with him. He quickly changed into his green tracksuit and headed for the door. Hisoka was already there waiting for him, having removed his vest and undershirt, he was ready to go in just his white pants.

The waistband of Hisoka's pants clung indecently low on the magician's hips, bringing Gon's eyes to the crimson trail of hair beginning below his navel and disappearing beneath the cloth of his slacks. His bare chest was exposed and Gon's eyes were drawn to the pale skin and smooth muscles displayed there. More than anything, he wanted to run his hands over the man's chest and reacquaint himself with the feel of his body pressing into his own.

_No, I'm angry with him. I'm not going to give in. I'm not going to give in._

Gon repeated this mantra to himself as he walked past Hisoka and opened the door leading to the brightly lit hallway. He could sense Hisoka following close behind as he led the way through the hotel and to the exit.

Fresh autumn air and city life assaulted Gon's senses as he walked outside. He could hear the deafening roar of traffic and the idle chatter of nearby pedestrians while he stretched his limber body in preparation for his jog. The sun shone brightly overhead and the air smelled like an odd combination of exhaust, street food, and autumn leaves. He decided he would take the scenic route today and started to jog toward the walking trail which wove its path throughout the nicer parts of the city. Hisoka maintained his pace just a few feet behind him but didn't try to advance any closer.

_Good. I don't want him running next to me anyway._

Hisoka was all too happy to run behind the boy. He watched with rapt attention as Gon's ass bounced slightly with his movements. He could watch Gon from this angle for hours and never tire of the show before him. He resolved to buy more pastries for Gon during their time in the city.

They had been jogging silently for a while and Hisoka grew tired of Gon's solemn attitude. He quickened his pace until he was running shoulder to shoulder with the younger man. "What exactly has you so bothered? And don't tell me it's because of the ants." He narrowed his eyes on the teen and waited expectantly.

Hesitant hazel eyes darted in his direction before refocusing on the path ahead of them. Gon sighed deeply and decided to just be honest with him. "I don't understand what you want from me. I thought we cleared this up that first morning over breakfast, but things don't seem very clear anymore."

"What isn't clear to you?" Hisoka smiled shrewdly, knowing where this was headed.

Gon abruptly stopped running and turned to face the magician. A light sheen of sweat glistened against his tanned skin as the boy looked intently into Hisoka's golden depths. "I could not get you to stop touching me the whole way here. And then when I finally decided I wanted the intimacy, well afterwards you just stopped altogether. You still look at me like you want to eat me or something, but you haven't tried anything."

"I see. Well, it's like I told you before." Hisoka paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "I want you to give up your room and stay with me in mine."

"Wait, seriously? That's what this is about?" Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seriously."

"This feels like a power trip kind of thing…"

"…."

The boy stood there, dumbfounded before turning back to the trail and resuming his pace. "Fine" he said, just loud enough for Hisoka to hear him.

A smirk played at Hisoka's lips while internally, relief washed over him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have maintained his self-control, especially with Gon's ass taunting him at every turn. He continued running and easily caught back up to the teen.

As their trail led them to the heart of the city, Gon noticed colorful wooden stands were erected along the sides of the street. The area was congested with many sets of helping hands giving aid to whatever was being set up there. Strings of lights were strung along every tree branch and huge red and blue paper lanterns were hung along the pergolas overhead as well as along the bridge and on the booths themselves.

He looked to Hisoka, curious to know what was happening. "Do you know what all of this is for?"

"I do. As I was trying to tell you earlier, the city hosts its annual light festival every year. It lasts for three days and I'm told it's a good time."

Gon's eyes widened. He loved festivals of all kinds. Where there are festivals there is also food, music, and games and plenty of interesting people to meet and talk to. "Have you ever been to one?" He asked while watching a few workers set up an impressive paper dragon lantern. It was at least 12 feet long and 6 or 7 feet high. Its red and green body was decorated with little golden details and embellishments.

"No, never. Would you like to go tonight?" Hisoka had more than one reason for wanting to attend the festival. Gon's enjoyment would certainly be a bonus but it was not the main goal.

"Would I ever? That sounds like so much fun! Will you play some of the games with me? I bet I could defeat you at all of them." Gon was brimming with excitement as he puffed his chest out with bravado.

"Defeat me, huh? Okay then, you're on." Hisoka couldn't help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm as he cutely pumped his fist in the air with a little jump. "Why don't we head to the gym? We can finish our work out there and grab some sandwiches for lunch after."

Gon's ears perked up at the mention of workout and sandwiches. Few things placed higher on his list of values then getting stronger and eating food.

xxxx

Gon looked hungrily at the enormous sandwich laid out before him. It was a meatball parmigiana sub and the golden, crusty roll was stuffed with huge, house made meatballs that were slathered in a ruby red marinara sauce. Parmesan and mozzarella cheese was melted around the meatballs, coating the sandwich in its cheesy glory. Gon wanted to eat it, he really did, but he could barely feel his arms let alone pick up the sandwich and bring it to his mouth.

As it turns out, going to the gym with Hisoka was not a smart move. Hisoka insisted on coaching Gon through his workout and the man was relentless. Gon had completed so many reps on every piece of equipment, not to mention the countless squats, pushups and pullups he was forced to do. Hisoka completed every session alongside the boy but while Gon was winded and on the verge of keeling over, Hisoka had barely worked up a sweat.

_I should have known he'd put me through the gauntlet. _Gon thought moodily as he continued to stare helplessly at his untouched lunch.

"What's the matter Gon? Not hungry anymore?" Hisoka smirked, knowing full well the boy was exhausted. It was a necessary training session and certainly would be the first of many. Until Gon got his nen back he would be vulnerable. The least he could do was help the boy increase his physical strength and abilities so just maybe he could hold his own if ever caught in an unfortunate situation. He would likely still crumple if hit with enough nen, but this was better than nothing.

"I can't move my arms" the boy whined while placing his heavy head next to his sandwich on the picnic table in defeat. At least he could smell the glorious meatballs and toasty bread from this position.

"Hmm, well I could feed you if you want." Hisoka offered, trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"What?" Gon lifted his head immediately. It was as if the idea of the magician feeding him in public was humiliating enough that his strength magically returned to him. "No! I mean, no you don't have to do that, see?" Gon wildly waved his arms to show he could feed himself. Gon picked up his sandwich, his arms and hands still shaking vigorously from overuse.

"Suit yourself then." Hisoka shrugged and took a bite of his veggie wrap, chewing slowly while watching Gon attempt to coordinate his arms to get his sandwich up to his face. He managed to take a bite but left a red smudge of marinara at the corner of his lips. "You have something here" Hisoka began while pointing a manicured finger to his own face.

He leaned in and gently licked the dollop of sauce from Gon's mouth. As he returned to his own sandwich he watched as the boy's eyes grew wide and his tanned cheeks took on a delightful pink hue. "Th-thanks" was all Gon could mutter in his phased state. He was mildly embarrassed by Hisoka's actions, but mostly he felt unexpectedly turned on from the sensation. He shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich, feeling distracted as he chewed.

The pair walked back to their hotel, making sure to pass through the construction for the light festival. Gon was bouncing on his heels as he watched the decorations being put up and the vendors begin to fill their stands with their merchandise which ranged from homemade crafts to yummy treats.

By the time they made it the whole way back to their rooms Gon was reenergized, his previous fatigue forgotten entirely. He remembered his agreement with Hisoka and grabbed his backpack so he could prepare his few items to be moved into his new room. He wasn't exactly thrilled to have given in to Hisoka so easily but also couldn't deny he felt drawn to the man. The prospect of sharing living quarters with him was both terrifying and exciting.

He stood in front of Hisoka's door, shuffling his feet and intently studying the champagne hued walls carefully. It felt like an invisible force was gluing his feet to the cream-colored carpet and he just couldn't bring himself to move forward. Diving into the abyss sounded like an exhilarating adventure in theory but it was a lot scarier when put into practice.

_Damnit, I'm better than this! I'm just going to walk inside, one step at a time. _Gon breathed through his nose as he mustered enough courage to turn the little doorknob. The door opened silently and Gon shuffled inside, still trying to convince himself this was a good idea.

He peered around the room, his jaw dropping in awe at its extravagance. The suite had beautiful fir hardwood flooring throughout and a 15-foot-high ceiling towering above him. There was a full kitchen nestled in the corner to the left with white cabinets and grey quartz countertops. The back wall was lined with floor length windows, giving an unforgettable and picturesque view of the twinkling city below him.

Gon walked past the white sectional sofa situated in the right corner and dropped his bag on the floor next to it. He approached the window and sat down on the cool hardwood floor so he could enjoy the view of the vast city below him. He felt like he could see everything from this vantage point; there was the market district, the high-end shopping district and the towering skyscrapers. He could even make out the trail he jogged on with Hisoka a few hours earlier.

"It's a nice view, huh?" Hisoka's voice was a quiet whisper against Gon's neck as the older man knelt behind him. Gon was momentarily startled, he hadn't heard the magician enter the room let alone get so close to him. He turned his head to look at him, the man's pale face mere inches from his own. Gon could feel Hisoka's hot breath as it caressed his skin, bringing his attention to the inviting lips which were not too far from his.

Gon took a deep breath, a look of determination crossed over his face as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Hisoka's in a chaste kiss.

Hisoka was not expecting his fruit to initiate any kind of intimacy so soon and the boldness of Gon's gesture caused heated lust to wash over the man's body. He placed his hand behind the boy's head, tangling his fingers in the soft, black strands of his hair. He traced Gon's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. The teen complied and parted his lips, allowing Hisoka to enter his mouth.

Their tongues clashed, battling for dominance, causing Gon to moan loudly into Hisoka's mouth. The connection from mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue was the only sensation either were able to comprehend as they explored and tasted each other. Hisoka pulled away for air and appreciated the intimately flustered expression on Gon's face. His hazel eyes were brimming with want and his swollen, red lips parted with his breathy pants.

Through his own panted breaths Hisoka growled, "too… much… clothes…." And he unzipped and tossed Gon's jacket to the side before pulling his white t-shirt up over his head to join the jacket. He pulled the teen onto his lap and pressed his body against Gon's soft flesh as they resumed their passionate kiss.

Gon ground his hips against Hisoka's pelvis, the friction causing pleasure to course through his body. Hisoka groaned appreciatively at the contact and trailed rough kisses down Gon's neck and the small muscles of his heaving chest. When he reached the tender pink skin of the teen's areola, he flicked the hardened nipple with his tongue before biting down on the little bud.

"Ahhh!" Gon cried out from the pain of Hisoka's bite. It was sharp and demanding but it mixed so deliciously with the pleasure coursing through his body that he found he enjoyed it. The magician caressed his other nipple with his hand before pulling away from Gon's sweet flesh.

"Still too much clothes" he muttered under his breath while grabbing at Gon's waistband and yanking harshly until Gon raised himself enough to do away with the troublesome material. His erection sprang free, allowing Hisoka to roughly grab hold of it while crashing his lips against Gon's once more.

"Oh, God. That feels amazing. Ahhh.." Gon grabbed ahold of Hisoka's silky crimson hair while instinctually thrusting his hips into Hisoka's expert grip.

There was nothing better than the sinful sounds Hisoka was eliciting from his willing fruit as he pumped his hand in a steady pace over the smooth skin of Gon's cock. He knew it would be amazing to have Gon so willingly submit to him but the intoxicating lust he felt for the teen went beyond his highest expectations.

Suddenly, Hisoka pulled away from Gon and wrapped his fingers underneath the teen's bare ass. Gon whimpered from the loss of contact, his body aching for more.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" he commanded as he easily lifted them both off the floor. He placed Gon on top of the dining table before spreading the teen's quivering legs with his hands. He smirked at the exposed flesh displayed before his penetrating gaze.

_Mine. You are all mine._

He knelt between Gon's legs and flicked the head of Gon's cock with his tongue before wrapping his moist lips around the shaft.

"Oh!" Gon arched his back as he watched his cock disappear into that tantalizing mouth. The warm wetness that enveloped him felt amazing and he returned his hands to the red strands below his chin giving a little tug to express his need for more.

Hisoka's lips quirked up into a small smile around Gon's shaft, pleased his fruit was eagerly telling him what he wanted, what he needed. He obliged to the unspoken request and quickly slid his wet mouth up and down the entire length of Gon's hard cock.

With hooded hazel eyes Gon peered into golden, seductive depths as Hisoka continued his ministrations. His caramel skin was damp with sweat and his heart was pounding so hard he swore it could beat right out of his chest at any moment. His body began to shudder and quake with his impending orgasm and his insides felt like heated putty.

"I-I'm going to cum soon!" he yelled as his body succumbed to the white-hot intensity of what Hisoka was doing to him.

Skilled lips quickened their rhythm along Gon's slick cock until finally he exploded inside Hisoka's mouth, his seed gushing across the magician's tongue and down his throat. Hisoka eagerly drank in the teen's juices as if his life depended on it.

He stood and admired his handy work. Gon was slumped over, panting heavily and clutching the end of the table with an iron grip. Gon could feel exhaustion settling into his body but still, he wanted to return the favor. He slid himself off the table before dropping to his knees before the red-haired man. He pulled Hisoka's pants down to his ankles and removed them as the magician stepped out of the leg holes. Gon placed delicate kisses along Hisoka's pelvic bones before wrapping his small mouth around Hisoka's thick cock.

"Mmmm, nice" Hisoka hummed appreciatively as Gon brought his huge cock the whole way into his mouth, gagging just a little before sliding it back out. He flicked the head with his tongue before sucking off the dewy precum forming at the tip. He was about to slide Hisoka's cock back into his mouth, but two firm hands placed on his shoulders stopped him. He met Hisoka's demanding gaze, unsure of what the man wanted.

"I love when you take my cock into your hot little mouth like that, but I am going to need more of you tonight." His words came out husky and strained, as if he could no longer contain the lust he felt for the teen. "I need to bury myself deep inside of you. Get up and turn around."

Gon did as he was told, his shaking body anticipating soon being filled. Hisoka placed a gentle hand between Gon's shoulder blades, lightly stroking his heated flesh before roughly pushing down, forcing Gon to bend over the table.

"You're going to want to hold on tight for this" he whispered as he raked his pale hands down the sides of Gon's body before gripping tightly at his hips. Gon had just enough time to grab ahold of the table beneath him before Hisoka slammed his pelvis forward, forcing his massive, slick cock through Gon's entrance.

"Ahhhhh!" Gon screamed in surprise, the pain from the intrusion was intense. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but he still wasn't ready for it.

Hisoka dug his fingers deeper into Gon's flesh before releasing a few more quick thrusts, ensuring he was balls deep inside that tight ass. The magician smirked at the lewd visual of his throbbing cock disappearing between Gon's magnificent ass cheeks. He waited a moment for Gon's sake before sliding his glistening length most of the way out and thrusting it back inside Gon's tight warmth.

"Mmmm, Hisoka" Gon mewled, he was reduced to a blubbering mess of heat and need. It felt as though he were playing with a hot wire. The shock was painful but the ripple of pleasure that followed in its wake was addicting, causing him to touch the wire over and over again just to feel the high.

Hisoka liked hearing his name escape from Gon's breathy lips. He wanted to hear more of it so he increased his pace, brutally pounding into the teen while teetering on the edge of his own control. Gon's muscles hugged around his cock perfectly creating staggering waves of pleasure that he could feel all the way to his toes. Sweat formed at his brow and dripped off his chin, splashing soundlessly atop of Gon's rippling ass.

He could feel Gon's walls tightening and he grinned cockily, knowing the teen was moments away from exploding around him.

"You will cum with me" he growled as he thrust his cock in as deep as he could.

With his last thrust, Gon's body violently shuddered as the soul racking pleasure reached its crescendo inside his tortured body. "Hisoka!" he screamed as his orgasm hit him hard, releasing waves of intense heat coursing through him.

Hearing Gon cry out his name was all it took to push Hisoka over the edge with Gon, releasing his cum deep inside Gon's body.

They stayed that way for a minute, with Gon bent over the table and Hisoka still buried deeply within him. Their bodies were slick with sweat, the only sound in the room came from their labored breaths. Eventually, Hisoka gently pulled out and turned Gon around to face him.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" he commanded again as he grabbed Gon's ass and lifted him up against his body. He could feel the boy's heart beating rapidly against his chest from the close contact.

"W-what? Again?" Gon's voice was raw and strained. There was no way he had a round two left in him.

"Just do it" came his only reply.

Gon complied and wrapped his jellied legs around the man's waist, struggling to maintain his hold with his worn muscles. Hisoka carried him to the couch and gingerly placed Gon's exhausted body on top of the cushy upholstery. He stood proudly over him and examined what remained of his little fruit.

Gon's tanned skin had a dewy hue and his black tresses were a mess, sticking out every which way. He wore the satiated, just fucked look well and Hisoka couldn't help but look forward to the next time he would reduce Gon to this state. The more he took from Gon, the more he realized it wasn't enough and the more he needed. It would never, could never be enough


	10. The Light Festival: Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter

xxxx

Gon stretched his lithe frame across the smooth fabric of the couch, his damp, sun kissed skin sticking to the warm wall of muscles spooning him from behind. Gon absentmindedly pressed his backside into Hisoka's crotch as he snuggled his body further against him. They had sex two more times after their initial encounter and his boneless body felt pleasantly satiated though thoroughly spent.

They were watching TV together as they cuddled in their post sex haze and Gon couldn't help but feel the action was oddly domestic. Domestic wasn't really how he pictured anything pertaining to Hisoka, yet there they were doing just that. The flashing lights of the TV screen depicted what Gon assumed was some kind of sitcom, but he wasn't paying it any attention. Instead his thoughts were locked on the complicated and dangerous man behind him. He knew this was exactly where he wanted to be, but his brain would need more convincing that it was also where he should be.

He felt Hisoka's arm move slightly as his hand languorously caressed his belly before traveling to his rounded ass, giving the plump flesh a tight squeeze causing his body to stiffen against the contact.

_He can't be serious…_

Hisoka's lips turned up into a toothy grin as he relished in the feel of Gon's soft and supple skin under his wandering touch. Gon's sensitive body was addictive and he truly couldn't get enough of it. He slid his hand from Gon's perfect butt to the front of his pelvis and slowly stroked his semi hard cock. He pushed his nose into the back of Gon's neck, inhaling his sexy and intoxicating scent. He was overwhelmed with the desire to taste him so he pressed his tongue against his neck, lapping lazily while tasting the salty sweat mixed with what could only be described as pure Gon.

"Wait Hisoka, stop." Gon's breathy plea barely registered in his mind until he felt Gon wrap his smaller hand around his own, preventing him from stroking his now hardened organ.

"I don't think so, little fruit. I haven't had enough of you yet for the day." Before he even finished his sentence, he started grinding his thick cock against Gon's ass as he resumed his hand's rhythm along his shaft.

"Oh… Hisoka. Mmm, yeah." Gon had difficulty holding onto his thought process as his body reacted instantly to Hisoka's knowing touch. "W-wait, no. Hisoka, y-you promised…"

"I promised what?" Hisoka's lewd smile broadened as he watched Gon's cheeks take on a pinkish shade and his breaths turned into needy pants. He pumped his hand faster, loving how Gon's body twitched in response.

"Prom-promised, uh…" _Damn it! I can't concentrate like this!_

"I'm waiting, Gon. If you insist on keeping me waiting, I will insist on punishing you." He really hoped Gon wouldn't be able to finish what he was trying to say. _There are so many things I want to do to you, my little fruit._

"I, uh… Well, I uh… Its just." Suddenly, Gon's mouth felt dry and he couldn't remember what he wanted to say. His hips began to rock rhythmically of their own accord. _It was important… What was it? OH!_

"Hisoka, you promised we could go to the light festival! We don't have time for this!" he practically screamed every word, trying to get it out while he still could.

"Oh?" The magician took a quick glance out the floor length windows, noting the darkened sky painted orange by the remaining rays of the setting sun.

"I'm not sure I actually promi-"

"Hisoka!"

A quiet chuckle immitted from deep within his chest, reverberating against Gon's back. "Okay, okay…" He grinned mischievously. "Perhaps just a quickie then."

Xxxx

Gon was now keenly aware of what a 'quickie' is and on top of everything else that he put his body through that day he almost didn't want to go to the festival anymore. Still, he wasn't about to let Hisoka win and insisted on leaving as soon as they were done. He pulled fresh clothes over his sweaty body, realizing he should have showered first but determined there really wasn't enough time for that.

As Gon walked to the festival with Hisoka at his side, he tried his best to ignore the dull ache radiating from his lower back. He distracted himself by focusing on the glow of the lanterns and lights instead. Despite being half a mile away and still out of sight, they were bright enough that he could see the pretty red and blue glow from his location. As they neared their destination the soft thrum of music and the lively chatter of people carried through the night air, stirring up excitement as Gon quickened his pace. Gon sniffed at the air, taking in the scent of food from the stands and the bitter smoke from the candles placed inside the lanterns.

Once the festival came into view Gon took in a sharp breath, delighted by the visual feast before his eyes. The red and blue lanterns had tripled in quantity since they had passed through earlier in the day, effectively bathing the whole fair in a soft glow. The mighty dragon lantern Gon saw earlier was intimidating as it towered over those passing by and it even seemed to scare some of the younger kids. Throngs of people bustled through the street with many being eagerly led by their excited children to play games and to feed the ducks swimming in the stream that cut through the nearby park.

The colorful stands along the street were painted red and yellow and each had several lanterns dangling from the edge of their roofs. One booth stood out to Gon, drawing his attention to it immediately. It was a simple ring toss game, but what caught his interest was the prize. The booth was littered with little bags of blue water and inside the water swam little goldfish. Gon really wanted to win a few of those fish so with a slight tug on Hisoka's hand, he led the way to the booth.

"Where are we going?" Hisoka asked, hoping it wasn't to the booth he was suspecting.

"I want to win some goldfish." Gon smiled excitedly at Hisoka, ignoring the frown he found there. "We could buy a fishbowl and give them names and everything!"

"Hmm" It was in fact the booth Hisoka had suspected. _No matter, it shouldn't be too difficult to keep Gon from winning a fish. _

They approached the glowing stand and Gon reached into his pocket to pull out a few coins. He eagerly handed his jenny to the employee standing in the corner. According to the rules printed on the counter he would need to land at least three hoops to win a fish. _No problem! I could do this with my eyes closed._

The employee, a young brunette likely in her late teens, handed him five glow-in-the-dark rings. "Do you need me to go over the rules?" She asked, her tone and demeanor typical for a bored teenager at work.

"Nope! I know I just need to land three of these rings."

"Okay, then. Good luck." She stepped back and pulled out her phone from under the counter.

Hisoka watched as a cocky smile spread over Gon's face and he tossed his first ring. Unsurprisingly, it landed around one of the green, glass bottles. The teen took his second ring in hand and landed it around another bottle with ease. He just needed one more to win his fish. He looked up to Hisoka and pointed proudly at his achievement.

"Look Hisoka! I already have two down and I just need one more."

"Mhmm" Hisoka's tone was indulgent, though his expression radiated mischief. _Its time... _He thought as he prepared himself.

Gon took the third ring into his hands, taking aim for one of the bottles in front of him. He drew his hand back toward his chest before flinging it forward and releasing the ring. It was on the right path to land around the intended bottle but suddenly it changed course causing it to miss completely.

"What? No!" he yelped, confused by what just took place.

Without his nen, he couldn't have seen Hisoka had attached his bungee gum to the ring at the last second and pulled it off course. He sensed foul play but wasn't sure what actually happened.

"You still have two more rings, that's two more chances." Gon looked up to Hisoka and didn't miss the smirk on his handsome face.

He considered what happened and replayed the scenario in his mind. _Projectiles don't just change course without external force, Hisoka must have done something. _He thought really hard about what he could have done, the strain of it making him feel like steam was seeping out of his ears.

_Wait a second… Of course! Bungee gum... That bastard!_

Having figured out Hisoka's plan, Gon knew he would need to act quickly to land a third ring and he couldn't let the sneaky magician know he was on to him.

"Yeah, I'll get the next one." He replied innocently, while focusing on the rings and bottles.

He gripped tightly around the glowing rings in his hands, holding them close to his chest. He could sense Hisoka watching him and he smiled, anticipating his win. He tossed the first ring and waited a split second for the ring to 'mysteriously' veer to the side before tossing his second ring with lightning speed while Hisoka was distracted. His first ring missed the bottles, but his second ring was right on course.

Hisoka saw the second ring approach and was immediately able to deconstruct the simple plan his companion devised. Still, he didn't quite have enough time to stop the ring without it becoming too obvious. He frowned as the ring looped around the glass target and eyed the bags of goldfish with disdain. _Ugh…_

Gon leaped into the air and cheered as he watched his third ring successfully land around the bottle. He felt Hisoka stiffen behind him. _Good, serves him right!_

He looked to the employee and waved to get her attention. "I want that one" he said, while pointing to a bag off to the corner. She picked up the bag and handed it to him before going back to her corner and staring at her phone, probably texting one of her friends.

He gingerly held the little bag in his hands and beamed at his new fish while it swam uninterestedly in the center. He held the bag up in front of Hisoka's face, making sure the magician could wallow in his own defeat. "What do you think of Kraken?" He smiled coyly as he shoved it closer, so it was almost touching his nose.

Hisoka glared at Kraken, unimpressed with the thing. "Kraken huh? Well, he's a fish…"

"He's the best fish!"

"I suppose he is." Hisoka sighed and looked into the cocky, hazel eyes staring up at him. He didn't want the fish but still, he was impressed Gon was able to figure out he used bungee gum without actually being able to see it. "I'm not sure it will provide enough food for both of us though."

Gon's eyes widened in alarm and he held the bag protectively against his chest. "Don't you dare, Hisoka!"

Hisoka gave his best closed eye smile while shrugging his shoulders. "I'm only joking."

"Uh huh…" Gon was unconvinced but before he could retort further, another booth caught his eye. It was covered in large bags of fluffy color- pink, blue and purple and the smell of spun sugar met his interested nose.

"Cotton Candy! Come on, lets get some!" Gon tugged impatiently at Hisoka's shirt, trying to get him to budge.

"We haven't had dinner yet."

"We can have dinner after dessert today. Now, let's go!" Gon, abandoned the piece of cloth he was grasping to charge toward the cotton candy stand. He looked between the different options before selecting one of the large purple treats. He immediately removed the green tie from the bottom of the bag and removed the fluffy purple ball of candy. He grabbed a handful of the fluff and easily tore it off before shoving it into his mouth. The cotton candy melted as soon as it hit his tongue, coating his mouth in an overly sweet grape flavor.

He tore another piece from the cottony mass and held it to Hisoka. "You want to try some?"

"No, that's all you."

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind. You're really missing out." Gon shoved it into his mouth without a second thought.

With his cotton candy in one hand and kraken in the other, Gon led the way through the rest of the fair, perusing the various booths and admiring the pretty lanterns and decorations strewn throughout the festival grounds. Gon noticed Hisoka seemed to be paying special attention to the booths that were auctioning used items. Every time they passed one, the magician would stop and carefully study the displayed wares as if searching for something. "Are you looking for something? If you tell me what it is, I can help you look."

Hisoka regarded Gon carefully. "It isn't anything you need to worry about." He said mysteriously before returning his astute gaze to the display of Knick knacks in front of them. _It doesn't look like its here either. Hmm, I wonder if my sources were incorrect. I'll have to come back tomorrow I guess. _

Disappointed by Hisoka's closed off response, Gon folded his arms in front of his chest and sighed. He decided he would go ahead and purchase a few of the sky lanterns so they would have some for the big release on the third day. He approached the peddler standing at the sales booth and purchased two of the large lanterns along with two candles to put inside them. As he waited for the man to collect and bag his things, a familiar face came into view. Gon recognized him immediately and smiled brightly in greeting.

"Hey! You're Jonah, from the restaurant."

"Hi there Gon. I'm flattered you remember me." He returned Gon's smile with one of his own while waving hello.

"Of course I remember you. You were our server whenever we went to the café for breakfast. You introduced me to coffee!" As always, Gon's innocent and good-natured spirit radiated off him in waves putting everyone else around him at ease.

Jonah looked around curiously before asking, "where is the gentleman I usually see you with? Is he here too?"

"Yeah, he's back there checking out some of the booths. He won't tell me what he's looking for though." Gon jerked his thumb behind his head to indicate Hisoka's location.

Jonah looked in the direction Gon was pointing and was easily able to spot the well-kept mane of crimson hair sticking out amongst the crowd. "Ah, well it was nice to see you again. I'm sure we'll see more of each other at the restaurant during your stay." He seemed uneasy as he turned and walked away, sparing a quick glance back to Gon as he waved goodbye.

"Was that our server?" Hisoka's voice sounded behind Gon.

"Yes, it was. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Nope, but I see you bought us some lanterns." Hisoka eyed Gon carefully, noting the exhaustion that had befallen his usually lively features. "You look tired Gon. Why don't you hop on my back and I'll carry you back to the hotel?"

"No, that's okay. I can walk." Gon rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep them open for just a little longer.

"I know you can, but I want to do it."

Gon thought about the long trek back home before nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah okay. Thank you Hisoka." He climbed up on the magician's back while Hisoka wrapped his arms under the young man's legs and rested his hands on the underside of his calves. The teen clung to his new fish as he brought his arms around the magician's strong chest.

Hisoka could feel Gon's steady heartbeat beating against his back and tightened his hold around Gon's legs. A relaxed smile spread easily over his lips as he started back to the hotel. It didn't take long before he felt Gon's head slump against the back of his neck, his entire body relaxing save for his grip around that damned fish.


	11. Gon vs the Toaster

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

xxxx

"Ouch" Gon complained while rubbing his throbbing head where it collided with one of the streetlamps. He remembered running back to the restaurant and he was pretty sure he remembered his fall, but everything was blank after that. _Great, even more things I can't remember. _

He studied his surrounds for a moment and quickly realized he was back in the guest room where he had slept the previous night. He rubbed his head again, the pads of his fingers pushing through the thick strands of his hair. They lightly grazed over a patch of dried blood and what felt like the rough surface of a scab along his scalp. In an odd sort of way, he was glad he had fallen. It forced another memory to come to light and now he had even more information at his disposal.

_It seems like most of my memories come in my sleep. Maybe I should try to sleep more…._

He felt someone approach his room before he heard two light knocks sound against his wooden door. The door cracked open slightly before being pushed open the rest of the way. Soma walked into the small bedroom and gave Gon a quick once over. He smiled brightly at the teen, relieved to find he was awake at last.

"Imagine our surprise when he heard a neighbor found an unconscious boy haphazardly lying across the sidewalk by our restaurant." He placed his hands on his hips, a small smirk touching his lips. "You've been out since yesterday evening you know. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, my head is kind of pounding, but I think I'll be alright." Gon gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up to show him he was fine before wincing and grabbing his head again.

"Right…. Well, I guess if you say you're okay then that must be the case." Soma didn't appear to believe anything he had just said but he continued anyway. "If you feel up to it, I thought today you might want to start working in the kitchen. I can teach you basic prep work skills and have you sample a few of my new…. creations." Soma drawled out that last word, as if to suggest a hidden meaning behind it.

"Wow, I was asleep for that long? I guess I knocked my head pretty good there. Heh… I'll be down in a minute." Gon was excited at the prospect of learning new skills and getting to know Soma and Erina better. Soma nodded his understanding and as soon as he closed the door behind him Gon rolled out of bed and went to grab his clothes only to find he was still wearing his outfit from yesterday. _Ah, well a second day of wear won't hurt anything._

He rushed down the stairs and headed straight into the kitchen. He could hear customers chatting in the dining area while sipping their coffees and teas and eating their breakfasts. Erina and Soma were bustling about the kitchen, working in perfect harmony as they prepared their customer's orders. Gon was surprised to find just the two of them, as he assumed they would have hired more staff for their kitchen.

Erina grabbed the new ticket which had just popped out of the printer and quickly scanned over it. "Okay, I need 2 bennies, one with a fruit cup and the other with home fries. The benny with home fries wants their hollandaise on the side!"

"Heard!" Soma shouted as he continued to whisk whatever he was cooking in his saucepan. He removed his saucepan from the heat and quickly cracked four eggs into a large pot of simmering water. Erina ran back to the griddle so she could finish off a batch of home fries and flip two pieces of thickly cut French toast.

"Hey Gon! Grab a fruit cup from the fridge and set it by the pass, err the window thing where the server comes to get the food when it's done. They're on a tray on the top shelf. Oh! And grab an apron off the hooks next to you!" Soma split an English muffin and threw it in the toaster as he gave his command.

As Gon was donning his surprisingly pristine, white apron the server he saw once before approached the pass, ducking his head slightly so his voice would carry into the kitchen. "The benny with the fruit cup wants their Irish bacon extra crispy, practically burnt! Sorry, I forgot to add that note to the ticket." With that he turned around and scurried off in a hurry.

"I didn't catch what he said!" Erina shouted as she plated her order of French toast.

"Kill the irish on the benny with the fruit!"

"Heard! Walking the French toast to the pass!" Erina ran her French toast to the pass and dusted it with powdered sugar before placing the plate in the window. Soma was close behind her with a fluffy, golden brown Belgian waffle in hand. It also received a generous coating of powdered sugar and was placed next to the French toast in the window. "Order Up!" Erina bellowed before returning to her station.

Gon was mesmerized by their quick, in sync movements and had completely forgotten about the fruit cup he was supposed to grab.

"Gon! Where's my fruit?"

"Sorry! I'll grab it now!" Gon ran to the fridge, located the tray of fruit and grabbed the dish closest to him. The fruit cup was a colorful medley of oranges, apples, and cooked cranberries with some toasted pecans mixed throughout it. Brown flecks of cinnamon lightly coated the fruit giving it a pleasant, lightly spiced aroma. He darted over to where Soma stood by the pass and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Gon. So, I think for today I will have you focus on making toast. I will tell you what kind of bread you need and how much so all you need to do is toast and butter it. Think you can handle that?"

Gon recalled all the burnt toast from the previous morning but ultimately decided he would not be bested by that toaster a second time. "I think so!"

Over the next few hours Gon's world simplified to one important goal, do not burn the toast. He'd have thought that with a preset timer it would be unlikely for blackened pucks to pop out of the toaster, but to Gon's dismay it still managed to happen to roughly a third of his attempts. It felt like the evil, fiery box of doom was mocking him and reminding him of his place in the kitchen. However, he was determined not to lose against an inanimate object and despite the disgruntled looks he received from Erina, and amusement from Soma, he persevered in his battle against the mighty toaster.

Once the breakfast rush had died down, Soma removed his white headband and quickly wrapped it around his left wrist. "You okay to take over things for a bit, Erina?"

"Obviously."

"Awesome." He looked to Gon, taking in his slightly frazzled appearance. He was coated in a sheen of sweat, some butter, and lots of breadcrumbs. He had a small welt along the side of his hand, likely from accidently grazing the toaster and his hazel eyes had a wild edge to them. Soma smiled sweetly at his younger companion. "You look like hell. Are you hungry? You want to sample one of my newer innovations?

Gon's ears perked up at the mention of food. "Oh my god, food would be so good right now!" He nodded eagerly while bouncing on his heels. A few black strands of hair fell in his face and he quickly pushed them aside with his crumb coated hand.

"Okay, follow me." Soma led the way to the refrigerator and pulled out a square, plastic tub filled with a brown liquid and some white things floating in it. He placed the container on the counter and removed the plastic wrap. He grabbed a set of chopsticks from a nearby drawer and pulled out one of the floating blobs. Gon immediately recognized it to be a small squid.

Soma's face looked outright ghoulish and he smiled weirdly as he held the squid out to Gon. "What I have for you here is a nice piece of grilled squid that I then soaked in root beer. Try it, you know you wanna."

Gon looked at the squid held between Soma's chopsticks, wrinkling his nose at the sickly-sweet smell emanating from it. "Um… I- oomph" Before he could finish his polite refusal Soma had shoved the slimy ocean creature into his mouth, giving him no choice but to eat it. He chewed slowly, every bite releasing a little gush of fishy root beer.

"What do you think?" Soma watched the teen expectantly, that weird smile still in place.

Gon gave up on chewing and forcibly swallowed the slippery, overly sweet food. His complexion paled as he fought back the rolling waves of nausea that followed in its wake. He looked suspiciously at Soma, unsure if he was being hazed of it the man actually meant that for consumption.

"It was… was… fishy?" Gon was at a loss for words on this one. How could something so vile come from the same cook who made him that amazing rice dish the other night?

"Fishy, huh…? Hey Erina! Do you want to try th-"

"Absolutely not!" She looked at Gon, sympathy displayed over her pretty face. "Don't force Gon to eat your 'creations.' That abomination isn't even suitable for a dog."

Soma sighed dramatically and put his container of squid back into the fridge. "Okay, maybe later. Gon, are you still hungry? I can make you a sandwich before I teach you how to cut veggies."

"I'm not really hungry" he replied, stomach still churning from the last thing he had swallowed.

Soma nodded and pulled out a bamboo cutting board along with a chef's knife from under the counter. "So, did you have any memories during your 15-hour nap?" he asked while double checking his prep list. He grabbed a few onions and some celery from underneath the large island in the center of the kitchen and placed them neatly along the counter. He handed a second chef's knife to Gon and grabbed him a cutting board.

"Yeah, I did." Gon thought more about what he had seen. It had not occurred to him before, but he realized his memories have given him some of the most important information of all. The name of the city he was staying in with Hisoka. The problem was that he had no idea where he was currently and for some inexplicable reason, he felt like he wasn't ready to ask for that information. Once he asked where they were and how to get to Swardani city it would set events into motion that he wasn't sure he was prepared for. Not to mention he wasn't sure Hisoka would still be there anyway. Gon felt like if he recovered more of his memories first then maybe he would feel more prepared to ask that extremely important question.

Soma grabbed an onion and placed it on his cutting bored. "Was Hisoka involved?" he asked in a jesting tone. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing Gon about his romantic relationship with whoever that Hisoka kid was. _Ah, teen love. _He glanced over to his beautiful wife, thinking about how he was as in love with her today as he was when they were just kids maybe a little older than Gon is now.

Gon's face heated as he blushed all the way to his ears, and he shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Soma's question. "Yes, he was there too."

"Did anything interesting happen?"

The teen considered the question before answering, "We got into an argument about something called a chimera ant. I think my first memory had something to do with it, but it wasn't as clear as my other memories. I think they were these things that were part animal and part human. They were really strong too." He remembered the amazing sex he had with Hisoka causing him to blush in the process and decided to skip over that part. "And we went to a carnival where I won a goldfish that I named kraken. I don't think Hisoka was very happy about the fish though."

"Did you say part animal and part human? That's creepy as hell." The man shuddered, something like that is right out of a nightmare. "Erina and I used to go to our city's annual carnival. It was a food tasting extravaganza and all the celebrity chefs from all over the world would attend and give lessons and samples. It was pretty awesome." He really missed those days, the days of simpler times. He shook his head, trying to refocus his mind.

"Alright, so you want to take your onion and slice off one of the ends like this… and then you slice the onion in half toward the reaming end before peeling off the skin. Your end that you didn't cut off acts as an anchor and holds the onion together while you dice it." Soma demonstrated how to dice the onion before handing Gon one. "You go ahead and dice the rest of the onions and I'll take care of the celery."

"I can do that." Gon took his onion and sliced into it the way Soma had demonstrated to him. What he wasn't expecting was that the further he got into the onion the more his eyes burned and watered. He set his knife along the cool steel of the counter and lifted his hand to rub the sting out of his eyes.

"You don't want to do that. You'll get onion in your eyes and make it so much worse." Soma continued to chop his long celery stalk as he spoke. "Cutting onions is a love/hate kind of thing. They add such rich flavor to your dishes but first you have to battle through the chemical they release so you can reap the benefits later."

Gon skeptically looked at the remaining onions he had yet to touch and couldn't help but feel dread at the thought of cutting them too. He resolved to work quicker so he wouldn't have to endure it longer then necessary.

They worked quietly for a while, both focusing on the task at hand and the rhythmic sound of steel slicing through their produce. The repetitive thud of the blade breaking through the vegetables as it hit the cutting board was pleasantly cathartic, allowing Gon to relax as he continued to work.

Buried deeply in the back of his mind, he could feel an underlying ache trying to crest the surface of his consciousness. The more he pushed it back and focused on the thud of his chef's knife, the more pronounced it became. Without warning, Gon felt immense pressure pushing down inside his head, causing the rest of his body to tingle and his eyes to lose focus.

Soma noticed when Gon suddenly stopped slicing his onion before he even heard the sound of steel clattering along the tiled floor. Panicked, he stopped what he was doing and grabbed Gon's shoulder, tugging on it and causing Gon's body to gently sway back and forth, though he remained unresponsive.

"Erina? Erina! Something's wrong with Gon. He just spaced out and isn't responding to me at all."

Hearing the concern in her husband's voice, Erina practically threw the bowl of baked oatmeal she was carrying into the pass and rushed over to where Soma and Gon were working. She placed her hand on Gon's head to check for a fever before pinching his arm to see if he would snap out of it. She regarded Soma, violet eyes flashing with concern. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute we were working and the next he just stopped and got all…. Like this." He thought for a moment, considering what they knew about Gon. "Do you think he's having a memory?"

"Maybe…."

Two pairs of worried eyes focused on Gon's hazel depths, glazed over and unresponsive to the stimulus around him. They tried calling to him a few more times but with no success. Meanwhile, Gon's world had gone black and his consciousness was whisked off to another time in his past.


	12. Reunion

A/N: Thank You to those of you who have favorited and followed this fanfiction. Your support means a lot to me. There's a lot going on in this chapter and its all building up to some important plot points. I hope you all enjoy it and I would love to hear your feedback if you have any.

Lots of love

~Oasis42

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

Gon watched with interest as Hisoka expertly diced a few russet potatoes and an onion while preparing them their breakfast. His knife skills were on point and his speed and efficiency were practically inhuman. Gon never would have guessed Hisoka knew how to cook, or even bothered for that matter and found this revelation to be a pleasant surprise. As he sat atop his barstool situated at the kitchen counter, he took a long sip from the warm beverage he was handed earlier when had he sleepily shuffled out of their bedroom that morning.

He couldn't remember going to bed the night before, with his last clear memory being Hisoka offering to give him a piggyback ride home. He did wake up sometime in the middle of the night though and recalled how he had rolled over in bed to find a tuft of crimson hair jutting out from underneath the large, white comforter. It gave him a little scare and his whole body jolted from the unexpected sight. Clarity eventually returned to him though, when he remembered he had given up his room and was now sharing a bed with Hisoka.

He reached out with an unsteady hand and slowly pulled the edge of the comforter down to reveal the man's slumbering face. Gon couldn't recall ever seeing him look so peaceful, without any trace of his hidden agenda, malice or even his ever-present mirth marking his pale features. Holding his breath, he reached his hand out again to gently caress that silky mane, each bloodred strand as soft as the finest cashmere wool.

Golden eyes lazily blinked open, the contact being just enough to wake Hisoka from his dreams. The smallest smile had touched his lips as he took hold of Gon's hand, startling him for the second time that night. He brought the young man's hand to his lips and tenderly kissed the pad of each fingertip, eyes never wavering from the widened hazel irises staring back at him.

_Ah, your innocence takes my breath away little fruit._

Each warm kiss sent electrified shivers down Gon's spine, leaving heated desire in its wake. Gon watched, mesmerized as the magician then brought the palm of his hand to his mouth and nipped lightly just above his wrist before placing another soft kiss there.

As he watched Hisoka perform this simple, yet intimate gesture Gon felt an unexpected tug at his heart, leaving him feeling both breathless and afraid. Hisoka pulled Gon in against the contours of his hard body before claiming his mouth with his own. Their kiss was slow and passionate, laced with meaning as their tongues danced together.

Hisoka released Gon's mouth and trailed wet kisses along his jawline until he made his way up to the teen's ear. He bit down on the lobe, eliciting more shivers to run through Gon's heated body. The younger man could feel Hisoka's hot breath against his ear as he whispered, "Mine, you are mine."

A few days ago, that kind of declaration would have really pissed him off, especially coming from the man he was currently embracing. He did not belong to anyone. But something had changed and for better or worse, those possessive words left Gon feeling strangely content. As he pondered this, he realized he was undergoing a fundamental change and he could never be the same again.

_I think I like you, Hisoka._

Though Gon couldn't possibly verbalize his thoughts just yet, he took comfort in knowing his confusing feelings about the man were beginning to form into something he could understand.

The bed shifted as Hisoka's head disappeared beneath the covers. Gon felt his hot mouth pressing kisses along his abdomen before dipping his tongue into his navel. He continued downward, kissing and nipping Gon's soft skin until he was met with the hardened proof of the effect he had on Gon.

"Perfect, just perfect" he whispered before wrapping his slender hand around Gon's shaft. His tongue snaked out from between his lips and he pressed it against the base of Gon's balls before lazily gliding it up to the very tip of his member.

"Oh fu-ahh!" Gon's body spasmed in response, causing his pulse to quicken and his hands to fist the silken sheets.

Hisoka continued to taunt Gon with his deft tongue, flicking and licking the twitching cock in his grip. He went back to his balls, this time taking them fully in his mouth before licking his way back to the head where he sucked off the precum that had formed there.

A stronger spasm rocked through Gon's sensitive body, sending liquid heat coursing through his veins. "Please Hisoka…" he begged. "I need more." His body was on fire and he craved the release that only Hisoka could grant him.

Hisoka chuckled, pleased with how eagerly his fruit was responding to his touch. He swirled his tongue around the head of Gon's weeping cock once more before taking it in its entirety into his mouth.

Stars danced before Gon's hazel eyes as a deliciously wet warmth enveloped him. His toes curled and he fisted the wrinkled sheets even harder as Hisoka skillfully guided his mouth up and down Gon's shaft.

"Mmmm" Gon moaned softly while the heated energy within his body began to build causing his muscles to tighten.

With his own arousal heightening at the quiet sounds coming from Gon's parted lips, Hisoka roughly grabbed ahold of his own cock, pumping it in sync with the movements of his mouth which was wrapped tightly around Gon. He gently grazed Gon with his teeth, causing the teen to cry out from the jarring, yet pleasurable sensation.

Two small hands suddenly found themselves fisted around Hisoka's hair, pulling hard as Gon moaned in his release. The magician's mouth was flooded with Gon's seed and he greedily swallowed every drop as his own pleasure rocked hard throughout his body. He came swiftly, covering Gon's legs and pelvis in his warm cum.

Hisoka sat up on his knees, bringing the blanket with him and causing it to pool around his waist. He smirked at the sight of his seed generously coating Gon before grabbing a tissue from the nightstand next to their bed. He gently cleaned Gon's skin, smiling when his hand bumped against Gon's sensitive cock, sending shivers through the teen's lithe body.

He lowered himself so he was hovering just above Gon, their eyes sharing unspoken secrets that neither were ready to reveal. He lowered his face a bit more until his breath was fanning across Gon's cheek and repeated his earlier statement. "Mine."

As he stared into raw and wild golden depths, Gon was rendered speechless. His body was already a slave to this man, he had begrudgingly acknowledged that fact along with its implications. The impact of this statement coupled with the pride he found in Hisoka's eyes caused his chest to heave.

Hisoka pressed his lips to Gon's quivering mouth dipping his tongue in briefly before pulling away. He grinned playfully at the confused expression plastered over Gon's face before lying next to the teen and wrapping his arms around his smaller torso.

Gon took another sip of his coffee, suddenly dazed by the memory of their midnight tryst. He stared unseeingly out the floor length windows, recalling the uncharacteristically gentle nature Hisoka had displayed to him. Of course, he had returned to his usual manipulative, asshole ways by morning, but it was nice while it lasted.

"So, Gon" Hisoka began, breaking Gon out of his trance "I have another appointment with my client today and it will take most of the day. I think we'll have enough time to go for a jog this morning before I have to leave." His eyes took on a mischievous glint which did not go unnoticed by Gon. "If you shower after our jog, I won't be here to help you off the floor if you happen to slip again so do be more careful this time."

Gon narrowed his eyes, irritated to say the least. "I told you I don-"

He was interrupted when Hisoka placed a steaming plate of food in front of him, the enticing smell steadily wafting up to his nose. He prepared pancakes which were shaped like suits as well as spinach and feta egg puffs and home fries.

"Wow! This looks great." Gon's curiosity was piqued. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"In a kitchen…" Hisoka deadpanned.

"Hisoka!"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he responded, "I grew tired of living off microwave meals and cereal."

"…."

Curious to know why his usually boisterous companion was suddenly quiet, he glanced over to Gon only to find him staring intently back at him like he had just seen a rainbow shitting unicorn. "What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Did you just… share a part of your past with me?"

_I can't believe this is happening! _

Gon continued, hoping to keep the conversation going. "Why were you eating microwave meals and cereal?"

_This. Is. Happening!_

The magician let out a long sigh, realizing his mistake but too late. "The past doesn't interest me, Gon. My only concern is the present and that I fulfill my own desires and whims." His tone was bored but his expression carried a warning that suggested Gon should drop the subject.

The young man studied him intently, deciding how best to respond. "If you answer my question, I won't ask any more." He offered as he picked up his egg puff and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, chewing intently as he waited for a response.

"Are you trying to barter with me?" A slim eyebrow raised; amusement evident in Hisoka's tone.

"Maybe…"

"I won't be taking the bait. Now eat so we can go for our jog."

Gon deflated a little but resolved to pester him some more later until he could crack him open, just like a nut. _Speaking of crack…_

"Hey, where's Kraken?" He eyed the magician skeptically, knowing Hisoka didn't want the little fish.

Hisoka visibly flinched from the mention of Gon's fish. He pointed to the end table next to the couch. Gon's wary gaze followed in the direction Hisoka was pointing before settling on a large fishbowl, filled to the brim with water. Inside the bowl there was multicolored gravel and a small pirate ship. Kraken floated just above the ship's flag which was black and had white cross bones printed on it.

"After I undressed you and put you in bed, I took the thing into the bathroom and prepared to flush it down the toilet. But alas, I ultimately decided to let it live another day."

Gon was ecstatic to find his fish had been so well taken care of. He beamed up at Hisoka, "You bought kraken a pirate ship…" Suddenly, Hisoka's words sunk in a little deeper and he blushed a scarlet red. "Wait, you undressed me?"

"How else do you think you ended up naked in bed?" Hisoka chuckled, amused by how oblivious Gon could be. "And really Gon, after everything we've done to each other I can't imagine what the problem is."

_If he wasn't so gifted and resilient, he'd have met his end a long time ago._

"I-I guess so." He stuttered, his face blooming into an even darker shade of red.

Having finished his breakfast Gon placed his plate and silverware into the dishwasher before heading back into their bedroom to change into his running clothes. He hadn't had the opportunity to unpack his possessions yet so after taking off his foxbear printed lounge pants and white tee shirt he bent over to rummage in his bag.

Hisoka happened to walk by the doorway when he stopped suddenly, his attention drawn instantly to the magnificent, bronzed butt sticking up in the air. Gon seemed to be looking for something in his bag and was hunched over, with his knees bent and one elbow resting on his bare thigh while his other arm was extended out, his hand digging for his clothing.

_Oh dear. I may have to reschedule my meeting. _

He bit his lip and sauntered over to Gon's crouched form, golden eyes glued to the flesh bared before him. Once he was within reach Hisoka grabbed his waist and smacked his ass hard. He admired the rippling flesh and the angry red handprint he left there; a low groan rumbled through his chest at the sight.

"Owww! What the heck Hisoka!?" Gon whipped around and pinned him with an angry glare.

Hisoka licked his lips, "It's as I told you before. When that ass is involved, I can't be held responsible for what I do."

Gon didn't miss the predatory look on Hisoka's face and took a retreating step back. "We don't have time for this. We need to go for our run, and you have a meeting." He rubbed the heated flesh of his back side as he spoke, wincing from the prickling pain his touch created.

"I can think of at least a few other exciting ways to get a workout in this morning, all of which can be done within the comfort of this hotel room, or maybe even the balcony." He placed the tip of his index finger along the smooth edge of his chin and tilted his head to the side as if pondering which option would suit him better.

_Should I pound into that ass while Gon is bent over the bed or perhaps I should claim him in a more public way such as bending him over the patio table on the balcony? Ugh, such a dilemma. _

He smiled shrewdly, having come to a decision. "I know, I'll-"

[knock, knock]

"Hmm… I wonder who that could be?" He pointed to Gon; his tone serious. "Don't move."

He exited their bedroom, taking one last regretful look at Gon's naked form before approaching the door.

_This better be important._

Gon watched Hisoka leave and breathed a sigh of relief. Ignoring the man's orders, he shimmied his boxers and track shorts up to his hips while eavesdropping on the conversation between Hisoka and their visitor. The other voice was feminine and high pitched.

"Good morning, Sir. I'm here to clean your r-"

"I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. Perhaps you could return in two hours…. No, make it three. Just to be safe."

_Three hours?! I'm still sore from yesterday!_

Gon quickened his pace, donning the rest of his outfit as quickly as he could manage.

"Okay, I'll be back in three hours then. Thank you for your time."

Gon entered the main room just as Hisoka was closing the door. The magician turned and narrowed his eyes at the teen, a disapproving frown displayed on his face. "I thought I told you to stay." His tone clearly expressed his agitation.

"I didn't want you to be late to your meeting. Aunt Mito says punctuality is important." This was partially true but Hisoka didn't need to know the rest.

"I see. Alright Gon, you can have your way for now. However, I will be punishing you for your disobedience at a later time of my choosing. You'll have to decide for yourself if it was worth it or not."

With that, Hisoka removed his shirt and opened the door, gesturing for Gon to lead the way.

Gon stood there, feet cemented to the ground and hands clenched by his sides. Fear trickled icily down his spine while his heart pumped faster. Hisoka's threat had unnerved him but for some reason he was more excited than anything else. He hesitantly walked forward, making sure to maintain eye contact until he was out the door.

Their jog had been uneventful, the sky was grey and completely clouded over and the crisp air had a bite to it due to the unrelenting wind. Hisoka insisted they take the more challenging route this time which covered hilly terrain instead of the flatter, scenic route they took the day before. Gon didn't mind running against the hills but he had hoped to tour through the festival grounds again so he could see if they were putting anything new up for the event that night.

They parted ways shortly after returning to the hotel room, Hisoka being sure to give Gon's opulent ass a nice squeeze before he left. Gon watched the door close behind him before taking a look around the huge, empty room.

He felt a dull vibration coming from his pocket and he eagerly grabbed his phone to see who was calling him. A boyish smile spread over his face at the name that appeared on his screen.

"Hey Killua!" He yelled a little too loud, ecstatic to be connecting with his friend under better terms.

"Jeez Gon, you don't have to scream in my ear." He could hear a faint chuckle on the other end despite his admonishment.

"Oh, sorry! I got a little carried away there. What's up?"

"Well, our last conversation got me thinking and I've decided to come visit you."

"Wait, seriously? That's awesome! What about Alluka? Is she coming too?"

"No, she's not. She will be fine for a few days though. She's staying with someone I trust."

"Okay." Gon would have liked to see her too but bringing her into a big city like this might not have been the best idea. "When will you be visiting?"

"I expect to be in the city within an hour. How about we meet outside of the Hunter's Association HQ at 11? We could grab lunch and plot out our day from there."

"Wow, an hour? That's not a lot of time, but I will be there!" Gon thought about everything he needed to do before he could leave to meet his friend.

_I need to shower, unpack my bag, and maybe have a small snack to hold me over until lunch. _

"Good, I'll see you soon."

After Killua ended the call a foreboding feeling settled over Gon as a single thought invaded his mind.

_Hisoka! How am I going to explain Hisoka to him? That's it, I'm a dead man. He's going to kill me and throw my body in the river._

Gon shivered while vigorously shaking his head trying to dispel the looming feeling of doom his thoughts had brought upon him.

_Its going to be fine. Maybe Hisoka won't even come up._

Xxxx

Exactly one hour later Gon approached the back of a wooden park bench sitting right outside of the enormous HQ building. A boy his age sat there, tapping his foot impatiently along the sidewalk as he waited. He must have sensed Gon because he stood up and faced him as he walked up to the bench.

Gon took in his appearance, noticing only a few small shifts that occurred during their time apart. His bushy white hair was shorter, no longer taking over his head the way it used to. His pale face was more pronounced, with his angular cheeks and strong chin starting to form over his previously boyish features. He had even grown a bit and was at least a few inches taller than Gon, which didn't mean much as Gon was still short for his 16 years of life. The one thing that hadn't changed was his piercing blue eyes, a trademark of the Zoldyck heir.

Killua must have sized him up as well because his blue eyes crinkled with the pleased smile he held on his face. "Looks like I'm still taller than you. Tough luck shorty."

Gon frowned and puffed out his chest. "That's only for now and you know it. You saw what I looked like after the nen contract. I'm going to be a beast when I'm older." He pointed his small chin to Killua. "Enjoy the advantage while you have it!"

"Whatever, we'll see about that." He nodded his head in the direction of a pizza shop called Luca's Pizzeria and Grill. "I'm feeling like pizza today. Sound good?"

Gon's stomach rumbled at the mention of pizza. "Let's do it!" He cheered, unable to contain his excitement.

Luca's offered seating both outdoors on their patio and inside the restaurant itself. Gon loved to eat outside where he could breathe in fresh air and feel the warm rays of the sun against his skin. But it was dreary and cold on that particular day so when the hostess asked for their preference, they agreed to take a booth inside.

Their waitress, a short brunette with thick wavy hair and horn-rimmed glasses, offered them their menus and scurried off to get the drinks they ordered.

"So, have you made your way over here yet since coming to the city? I heard they have the best pizza around." Killua placed his chin in his hand, elbow propped on top of the red finish of their table.

"No, I saw it when I visited HQ a few days ago but I didn't stop in. I was in a bad mood after I left." Gon pouted from the memory of his interactions there.

Killua lifted his head from his chin, regarding Gon with rapt attention. "That's right, what did they say?"

"They said they couldn't do anything for me."

"Well that's fucking lame." Killua looked at Gon suspiciously before asking, "And then what? You just left?"

"Well, no. I got really frustrated and went off on them a little." Killua could see even now Gon was disappointed in himself for the way he behaved.

"And…."

"They said it would require a powerful nen exorcist who has as little concern for self-preservation as I do to bring it back."

At that moment their waitress returned with their drinks. She placed a glass of bubbling, orange liquid in front of Killua and a glass of lemonade in front of Gon. She pulled out her pen and paper and regarded the two teens. "Do you know what you want to order?"

"Yeah, we're going to share a meat lover's pizza." Killua handed his menu to their waitress.

"And an order of garlic knots!" Gon chimed in before handing his menu over as well.

"Okay, we'll have that out shortly. Give me a holler if you need anything else."

Killua looked back to Gon who was fidgeting with the hem of his grey sweater. "So, any idea where you are going to find this foolhardy nen exorcist?"

In response Gon stuck his tongue out at his friend before taking a long sip of the tart, yet pleasantly sweet liquid in his glass. "Nope, but there has to be one out there. I just gotta find him."

"You know, now that things are settling with Alluka I'd like to go on adventures with you again. You know, like we used to before everything happened." His tone was somber as he spoke, remembering past nightmares that were best left forgotten. "Maybe our first adventure could be searching for your exorcist."

"That would be so great! Just like old times!"

A faint smile tried to overtake the frown on Killua's face, hope radiating within his blue orbs. "Yeah?"

"Of course! And once I get my nen back maybe we could go to Heaven's Arena so I can work on building it back up." Gon was bouncing with excitement, he could already feel the ghost of his aura seeping from his skin just from thinking about it.

Killua perked up at the mention of Heaven's Arena and training together. "That would be so freaking awesome! And I'll protect you until you do get it back."

"Hey! I don't need protection; I can take care of myself."

"Right, just keep telling yourself that, shorty."

"I'll show you short!" Gon stood from his seat, throwing his arms in the air to appear bigger.

"What does that even mean?" Killua asked, laughing at Gon's antics.

"It means you'll never see me coming." Gon answered conspiratorially as he sat back down.

[Thwack]

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Gon rubbed his head where Killua had just struck him.

"You never saw it coming" he responded with a playful wink.

As Gon rubbed the bump forming along his thick skull their waitress returned with their pizza in one hand and the garlic knots in the other. Gon moved everything from the center of the table so she could set their food down. She gave each of them an empty plate and a handful of napkins before returning to another table.

The pizza looked amazing and was generously covered in all the important food groups: ham, bacon, sausage, pepperoni and so. much. cheese. Gon took the first slice, drooling a little as he watched the melty strings of cheese tug from his slice back to the main pizza. He gathered the strings and broke them off before piling the greasy lines on top of his slice.

"Dude, this looks incredible" Killua said as he chewed off the strings dangling from his own slice. "So, anyway Gon, when do you think you'll be ready to leave with me?"

Gon thought for a moment before his previous panic took hold of him again. A certain handsome, redhaired magician might have a problem with him leaving and if he were being honest, he didn't want to go anywhere without him either. But he also wanted to travel with Killua.

_Maybe… No, no Killua would never agree to that. He doesn't like or trust Hisoka. Not unless I could find a way to bring them together and get them to get along…._

He sat silently, thinking about his quandary while taking large bites from his pizza.

"Gon? Earth to Gon…" Killua waved his hand in front of Gon's face, trying to get his attention.

Gon blinked at him, confused. "Hmm? What's up Killua?"

"You never answered my question, dummy."

"Oh! Right, well I don't know when I'll be ready to leave. Maybe in a few weeks?"

_That should be enough time to build some kind of truce between them. Maybe…._

"A few weeks? What the hell are you going to do here for a few weeks? I thought the whole point of you coming here was to ask about your nen, and now that you have you shouldn't have any other business here. Am I right?" Killua shoved a garlic knot in his mouth as he spoke, muffling his words a little.

"That's true but some interesting things are going on right now. Did you know there is an annual light festival and its in town?" Gon brightened, hoping to convince Killua to go with him that night since Hisoka likely won't be back in time.

"And this festival is supposed to last several weeks? Is that what you're saying?" Killua looked at Gon skeptically.

"No, tomorrow is its last night. But I was thinking we could go together tonight? It would be a lot fun!"

"Well, yeah I obviously want to go but that doesn't explain why you need several weeks if it's only a few days long. I was thinking we could leave in one week, two at the most." Killua studied Gon suspiciously, feeling like he was hiding something but unsure of what it could be.

"I-I don't really have a reason. I'm just not ready to go yet."

The hesitation was evident in his words but Killua decided to let it go for the time being. They sat there for a while, stuffing their faces and bellies until the idea of taking one more bite was intolerable all the while bantering and enjoying each other's company. They reminisced about their previous adventures and all the people they had met along the way. They both were regularly in touch with Leorio, who was still pushing through med school. Kurapika on the other hand had been quiet and neither were sure what he has been up to as of late.

"I'm so stuffed" Gon whined while rubbing his full belly. He was perusing the dessert menu but really didn't have any room left for it. "This all looks so good. Not fair!"

Killua chuckled at his friend's predicament. Gon always had quite the sweet tooth and loved eating desserts of all kinds. He was sure the idea of not having enough room was pure torture for him. "Why don't you order something to go? We could stop at your place to drop it off before checking out the city."

"That's a great idea! Okay, in that case I'll get the chocolate cake to go!"

They walked back to Gon's hotel silently, just enjoying their shared company and the familiarity it brought with it. Gon was running through a list of activities he and Killua could do together until nightfall which was when the festival would be underway. There was the arcade across the street from the hotel, they could go swimming in the resort's Olympic sized pool, or there was the newly opened escape room. Gon always wanted to try one but he thought better of it since that was more of a group activity and there was only the two of them.

_I'm thinking swimming would be the most fun and maybe we could play on the Xbox later if there's time._

As they entered the hotel lobby Killua took in the lavish appearance of the hotel, clearly surprised Gon could afford to stay in such a place. It was a part of the Meridian hotel chain which were all four and five star hotels and well known for housing high profile guests. Often, the kind of guests who would get themselves in trouble and he's personally taken hits on such guests on several different instances.

After they entered the elevator Gon pressed the 40th button which was designated for the highest floor in the complex. The little button lit up and the elevator began its ascension to the top floor. Killua knew the 40th floor was reserved for the most expensive suites and once again tried to understand how Gon was able to afford his stay there.

Upon entering room 4001, Gon immediately ran to the fridge and shoved his little treat inside, already fantasizing about the luscious chocolate dessert he would be enjoying later that night.

Killua studied the ornate design carved into the ceiling. It held a box pattern with a circle of ivy etched into the center of each square. A crystal chandelier hung elegantly above the wooden dining table, casting a warm glow throughout the room. He walked over to the floor length windows and took in the staggering view of the city. Even with the cloudy sky casting everything in a grey haze, the view was breathtaking.

He eyed Gon with interest, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Dude, how the hell are you affording this place?" What he didn't expect was for his question to provoke a wide eyed, deer caught in headlights response from Gon.

Gon stuttered as he spoke. "Um, well you see its… um, its like this. Uh…"


	13. The Light Festival: Day 2

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think writing Gon and Killua is almost as much fun as Gon and Hisoka but really, you can't go wrong with such brilliant characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

xxxx

"It's like what exactly?" Killua challenged.

Gon blinked in response, the stress of the situation causing what felt like mild heart palpitations in his chest. His mind raced with the best way to break the news without causing Killua to explode on him. He put both hands up in a placating gesture, smiling awkwardly. "I, um…-"

[Knock, Knock]

At the unexpected sound of someone knocking at the door, both Gon and Killua broke away from their unpleasant stare down to examine the entryway. Gon approached the door and opened it, thanking his lucky stars for such a well-timed interruption. When he peered around the door his gaze was met with a petit woman donning a grey and white uniform. Her hair was short, falling just to her chin and colored a deep cobalt blue.

"Housekeeping! I was told to come back in three hours so here I am!" She cheerfully held out her broom and dustpan as if to further prove her intentions. Her shrill, high pitched voice told Gon this was the same woman who had interrupted him earlier too.

_This lady deservers a raise for how many times she's saved me today!_

Gon jerked his thumb to his chest. "I'm Gon, and this is my friend Killua." He quickly nodded in Killua's direction. Upon being addressed, Killua waved his hand in greeting. They both stepped aside so she could enter the suite with her cleaning cart.

"Thanks for cleaning for us, er… me. Do you need any help? I used to do all kinds of chores back home for Aunt Mito." He smiled genuinely at the housekeeper as he spoke.

"You idiot, she's paid to clean this place. You don't need to help her." Killua rolled his eyes at Gon.

"I know that! But look how big it is. I'm sure she could use the help." Gon waved his hands in the air to emphasize how huge the hotel room was and that she would surely require some assistance.

The small woman smiled kindly at Gon. "That's very sweet of you dear, but I can clean a lot faster than I look." She then slid her gaze around the room, as if looking for someone. "Where is the gentleman who answered the door earlier?"

Killua's ears immediately perked up at the mention of this 'gentleman.' He was about to ask who he was when Gon started waving his hands in front of himself maniacally, looking panicked.

_Ah, busted…_

"Its just me right now! No one else is here. Well, except Killua of course!" He moved toward Killua and put his small hand around his friend's wrist while gently tugging him to the door. "Let's go swim in the pool. They have swimwear we can buy since it doesn't look like you have anything with you, and I don't either actually." He tugged harder until Killua finally budged and followed him out of the room.

"Bye! And Thank You!" Gon yelled through the doorway before it closed while pulling Killua along behind him.

"Just wait until you see the pool they have here. Its huge and its even heated too!" Gon's enthusiasm was contagious and Killua found himself looking forward to their upcoming swim, pushing away his concerns about who Gon could be staying with until a later time.

The natatorium was an impressive piece of architecture, drawing the eye immediately to the vast "S" shaped pool whose warm waters held an inviting shade of aqua blue. The arched ceiling was about three stories above the crystalline pool and formed into a skylight with cream colored support beams placed directly beneath the glass and lent the room a spacious and open atmosphere. The walls of the room housed balconies connected to individual guest rooms and were supported by tall pillars and archways. Each balcony was lined with a black iron railing and adorned with leafy ivy. There were other, tropical plants placed throughout the room making the space feel like its own little oasis.

Gon took in a deep breath of the warm, humid air and was briefly reminded of home where the vapors of the ocean constantly lingered, giving the environment a perpetually salty and damp quality. It had been a long time since he was back home on Whale Island, and while he loved to be out adventuring, sometimes he found himself missing the familiarity of his hometown. He shook his head, trying to dispel the homesick feeling that was threatening to drag down his cheerful mood.

The hotel didn't offer a large selection of swim trunks to choose from which left the friends sporting the same option. The cloth was navy blue and held the chain's insignia, 'M' at the bottom of the left leg which was stitched in with golden thread.

Gon was thrilled to finally have a chance to test out the pool and he quickly barreled forward before leaping into the warm embrace of the water with a small splash. Killua watched him charge ahead and was about to do the same but stopped short. He was distracted by a purplish bruise marring the bronzed skin of Gon's left shoulder blade. He watched curiously as Gon started to swim around in the water, feeling more and more certain that his friend was keeping something from him. He sat down along the edge of the pool and dipped his legs into the warm water, unable to stop thinking about the accumulating evidence against Gon. He wanted to know what Gon was hiding but ultimately decided this wasn't the time or place to start an inquisition.

He slid the rest of the way into the inviting water and swam over to Gon who was lazily floating on his back with his eyes closed. A cheeky grin flashed over Killua's face before he disappeared beneath the water's surface. He swam to Gon as fast as he could and grabbed ahold of his ankle before yanking Gon under and dragging him to deeper territory. Gon wiggled and splashed as he tried to break free, sputtering on the water that made its way into his mouth.

Once the shock of being pulled under dissipated, Gon curled his body forward, grabbing ahold of Killua's wrist and squeezing until the boy released him. He breached the water's surface, coughing and gagging while trying to wipe the water from his face. His spikey black hair mopped around his head, dripping water into his eyes and down his neck.

"What the… crap… Killua?!" He yelled between his wet coughs.

Killua looked like a naughty cat who had been caught but was entirely unabashed by his own behavior. "I missed this." He said randomly, or perhaps to steer the subject in a different direction.

Gon wiped his eyes again before agreeing. "Yeah, me too."

Killua regarded Gon, suddenly becoming serious. "Gon, I have to tell you something. I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Hmm? What's up Killua?"

"I did come here to see you, but the main reason I'm in town is for a mission."

Gon seemed surprised by this news. "I thought you weren't taking any missions right now?"

"I didn't think I was either. In fact, I tried to say no, but they insisted on giving me the details and well, it was something I couldn't refuse."

"I see… Why didn't you just say so?" Gon smiled earnestly, relieved to find the secret wasn't anything serious.

"I don't know. I guess I was worried you would hear about my mission and insist on helping. But without your nen, I don't want to put you in danger and this mission is going to be very dangerous." Killua still felt a lot of guilt for what happened to Gon. He should have been there when he needed him.

"Oh, well you should probably still be worried then." Gon put his hand behind his head and gave a half smile. "Because I'm definitely going to be helping you. No way am I sitting out on this!"

"Wait, what? Are you deaf? I said I didn't want to put you in danger." He fully expected Gon to fight him over this but it was important to him that Gon wasn't put in harm's way when he couldn't defend himself.

"Oh, I heard you. But I've been in the safe zone for too long and its starting to get kinda boring, you know? I need this. Come on, let me help you."

The look of absolute determination was clearly printed on Gon's face and it was clear he would not be taking no for an answer. Killua deflated a little, knowing it was a lost cause. There was no arguing with Gon when he got like this.

"Fine, you can he-"

"Yes!" Gon cheered. He wrapped his wet arms around Killua and squeezed tightly.

"Geeze Gon, stop you're being so embarrassing." Killua blushed and averted his eyes. He wouldn't admit it but the prospect of working with Gon again was exciting. He'd just have to make sure he stayed out of the fire and worked primarily on helping him gather intel.

Gon released Killua so he could playfully splash him in the face before quickly escaping in the other direction. Never one to back down, his white-haired counterpart was on his tail chasing him through the water to exact his revenge. He considered electrifying the water just a tad to subdue Gon but quickly deduced that might have been somewhat excessive.

xxxx

Before they knew it, the hazy sky turned to dusk, casting a dark shadow over the pool. Gon was eager to show Killua the Light Festival and insisted they shower and change back into their clothes so they could check it out together.

Electric blue eyes stared with childlike wonder at the spectacle the festival provided. His eyes darted from the food stands, to the games, to the myriad of lights adorning the area and was impressed by everything he saw. His gaze landed on one stand in particular which happened to be selling his favorite candy, chocorobots. Killua loved sweets more then anything and those robots were on the top of his to do list.

"I'll take 10 of your chocorobots" he ordered with more enthusiasm then he had shown all day. He heard Gon snickering behind him and was quick to elbow him in the ribs, effectively silencing him and earning a heated glare with a small shove from behind him. He waited impatiently for the old guy manning the stand to bag up his treasure and fork it over.

As soon as his enthusiastic hands took hold of the bag, he immediately plundered his new stash, ripping the wrapping off and wolfing down 3 chocorobots in almost as many seconds. He peered over to Gon who was trying hard to hide his amusement.

"What are you looking at?" He mumbled; mouth still full of chocolate.

"I forgot how much you love that candy." He held his hand out to Killua. "Can I have one?"

Killua looked skeptically from Gon's hand to his optimistic face. "Don't you have cake at home?" He clutched the bag closer to his body.

Gon thought for a moment, as if he couldn't remember the cake he had stashed in his fridge only a few hours beforehand. "But those look so good!"

"Then buy your own!" He tightened his grip around his precious treasure.

"But you have so many. I just want one!"

"Ugh, fine you can have one, but don't say I never gave you anything!" He woefully handed one of his treats to the greedy bastard he called 'friend.' Killua watched in dismay as Gon inhaled it on the spot, looking quite pleased with himself.

"There's no way you even tasted that. It was wasted on you!"

"Of course I tasted it. It tasted like chocolate." Gon looked from Killua to the makeshift stage that must have been erected over night because it wasn't there the previous evening. "Looks like they are going to put on some kind of show. You want to watch it?"

"Yeah, just let me buy a few more chocorobots so I have something to eat while we watch."

"Okay, I'll grab some hot dogs and meet you at the stage." Gon rushed off to purchase two half pound hotdogs which he slathered in sauerkraut, relish, and diced onions before drenching them in ketchup. The ketchup dripped of the buns and left a little trail the whole way back to the stage. He handed one to Killua, who was now in possession of an even dozen of chocorobots, and then licked the grease and ketchup off his fingers.

They sat together along one of the wooden benches that was placed in front of the stage, in the back of the row and waited patiently for the performer to get started.

"So Killua, what are the details of your mission?" Gon asked with interest as he ate his hotdog.

"There isn't a lot I can tell you about it just yet because it's classified. I'll have to get permission before I can clue you in on all the details. I will say that it involves a possible hostage situation and a group of very evil extremists."

"Hostage situation?" Gon asked, feeling uneasy from the reminder of his standoff with Pitou.

"Like I said, I can't tell you anything else yet." Killua kept his eyes on the stage, knowing if he stared into Gon's pleading gaze long enough he would likely cave.

Soon after, an older gentleman took center stage. He was dressed impeccably in an all-black tuxedo with a white button-down shirt underneath and matching black top hat. He cleared his throat to get the gathering crowd's attention.

"There's a mysterious legend surrounding the Rocky Mountains of the east." He began, his voice booming through the gathered spectators. "It is said that if you watch them closely at midnight, when the moon is full and casting its earie glow upon the impassable wall of rock and earth, a multitude of lights will appear and float just above its peak." He waved his gloved hands and suddenly a full moon appeared out of thin air before dividing into three lanterns floating precariously above his head.

"There is no denying that these lights are real as they have been witnessed by countless tourists and explorers who have all traveled from all over the globe just to witness the unexplained wonder. Some have claimed these lights are the lost souls of innocents who were casualties to one of the poor man's roses that went off in a small town situated in the valley between the mountains." He waved his hands again and the three lanterns shifted into blue silhouettes resembling specters. The shrill moans of the dead trailed through the night air, raising goosebumps along Gon's skin.

Gon felt Killua stiffen next to him and looked over to find him suddenly listening with rapt attention.

"Some believe these ghosts are there to deter others from entering the land as the residual poison from the bomb still lingers in the soil and the remnants of their destroyed homes." The specters molded into the visage of a broken village and a sick man was crawling on all fours away from the encampment, dying from the poison in his blood. The sound of his dying breath could be heard faintly as his form finally ceased to move.

"While others believe they are malevolent and wish to capture humans to bring to their sacred grounds where they will be poisoned and die a slow and painful death." The encampment morphed into the silhouettes again, but this time they were a deep red and carrying their screaming victims through the air.

Gon heard a few parents grunt in annoyance while removing their children from the audience, displeased by the inappropriate content of the show. Killua stood too, his body oddly rigid and a look of alarm printed on his face.

"Gon, its getting late. We should go."

"But I want to see how this ends. Let's st-"

"No, it's late. We need to leave. Now." Killua grabbed Gon by the elbow and marched him away from the show while Gon looked longingly behind him at the strange man on the stage.

Annoyed, he pulled his arm back and glared angrily at Killua. "What the heck, Killua? I'm not ready to leave yet." He started back toward the show but was stopped when Killua grabbed his arm again.

"I'm sure the show will be back tomorrow and I'm not feeling well from all the chocolate I ate. Would it be okay if we left?" Killua hated to lie to Gon but he didn't see any other way to get them away from the stage.

Gon looked crestfallen but nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, okay we can go. But you are going to buy the hotdogs for the next one!"

"Okay, it's a deal." Killua sighed in relief, pleased his plan had worked this time. Sullenly, they trekked back to the hotel before going their separate ways.

xxxx

Gon rubbed his eyes as he walked up to his hotel door. He was tired from a long day, though his mind was racing with curiosity. He wanted to know how the story would end and even more so, he wanted to know what was up with Killua's weird mood.

He slipped his keycard into the designated slot and heard an audible click as the door unlocked. He pushed it open and walked inside. Gon immediately sensed Hisoka's presence and turned his head to the sectional where he was appalled to find the magician casually lounging in his silken purple boxers, lifting a forkful of HIS chocolate cake to his lips.

_That bastard!_

"Hisoka!"

The magician smiled devilishly and proceeded to open his mouth wide while slowly inserting the bite of chocolate cake. He closed those lips around the fork and moaned softly while leisurely sliding the fork from his wet mouth. His tongue darted out to lick the lingering chocolate from the silver prongs, caressing that fork in the most obscene and explicit way possible.

Gon's face heated and he found himself unable to stop following the trail of Hisoka's pink tongue as he worked it over the fork. "That's… my…. cake…." His words fell out in a distracted whisper.

Hisoka set his spotless fork along the white plate and regarded Gon seductively. "It's my cake now. I'll share with you though if that's what you want." He watched with amusement as Gon's expression tossed back and forth between irritation and lust.

_Oh, that look. It's so sexy, so cute…._

His tongue traced over his teeth and he patted his bare thigh to help push Gon out of his funk and come over to him.

Deciding he was in fact pissed about his cake being stolen, Gon moodily stomped over to Hisoka in a huff with his fists balled up at his sides. He sat down on Hisoka's lap, glaring angrily at the cake thief. "That's my cake" he repeated, this time with conviction.

"It really is so good. Would you like a taste of MY cake?"

The way Hisoka delivered his questions had Gon wondering if they were still talking about the cake. He could feel Hisoka's cock hardening against his stomach and he couldn't stop himself from pressing his hips forward to grind against it. Hisoka groaned in appreciation as he slid his fork through the soft, velvety layers of the chocolate cake and presented it to Gon.

He held the bite out to Gon, the tip of the fork brushing gently against the teen's lips. "Take a bite" he said, no longer a request but a command.

"Its my cake" Gon muttered mostly to himself before accepting it into his mouth. He delighted in the intense chocolatey flavor of the dessert, his eyes fluttering closed as he appreciated the rich taste. The cake itself was light and moist while the milk chocolate frosting and dark chocolate ganache combined to create a luscious experience.

_That's so good…._

He opened his eyes in time to see another bite of cake disappear into Hisoka's mouth, the magician's tongue sliding out to lick the chocolate from his own lips. Gon reached for the plate, wanting more but Hisoka was quick to remove it from his reach.

"If you want more then I will be the one to feed it to you." Hisoka's eyes were mere slits as he spoke, his rough voice betraying his calm demeanor.

_I want you to submit to me, Gon._

Gon pouted at the magician. "I can feed myself Hisoka."

"Yes, but I won't let you. If you want more then you will need to give in to me."

Gon sighed and opened his mouth for another taste, waiting for Hisoka to give him what he wanted.

"Wider Gon. You will need to open that mouth of yours wider if you want to fit in this whole bite."

The teen did as he was told and opened wider, blushing as he did so. This whole experience was starting to feel extremely erotic causing Gon to actually shiver when the next bite of cake made its way into his waiting mouth.

He took in the dessert, chewing slowly before swallowing all the while staring heatedly into Hisoka's golden abyss. When he opened his mouth for another bite, he let out a little squeak of surprise to find the magician's lips crashing against his own instead. Hisoka tasted exotic, heavily of chocolate and port wine. It was a delicious, heady combination and Gon opened his mouth wider to taste even more of him. The magician's hand wrapped possessively around the back of Gon's head, pulling him in and deepening their kiss while the younger man continued to eagerly gyrate his hips against him.

Hisoka pulled back slightly, tugging at Gon's bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it. He procured more cake and watched with amusement as Gon's hazel eyes continued to follow his every movement, his mouth opening slightly as Hisoka took the bite for himself. He set his fork down and nimbly worked the buttons of Gon's sweater before pushing the fabric over his shoulders and down the length of his toned arms.

He picked up his plate and grabbed another morsel of cake, this time with his fingers and held it out to Gon, licking his lips as he offered it. With lust filled eyes, the teen looked at him quizzically before he indulged his unspoken request and opened his mouth once more for the chocolatey treat.

Hisoka slid the dessert into his warm mouth, watching as Gon closed his lips around his fingers. He pulled both digits out and upon noticing the lingering coating of chocolate on them, he wiped it off in a long streak over Gon's cheek.

Gon narrowed his eyes in response. "Hey, what did you do that f-"

Before he could finish expressing his indignation at being used as a napkin, the magician snaked his tongue out and licked off the chocolate from the bottom of his chin to his temple. Startled hazel eyes stared back at him as Gon gingerly touched his wet cheek.

"Oh" he said simply as heat coursed through his body from the unexpected touch. Eventually his shocked expression molded into something a bit naughtier.

_Two can play at this game._

He reached his hand out and dipped his index finger into the fluffy chocolate frosting before smearing a dark line from Hisoka's chest, down the taut, well defined muscles of his abdomen and stopping just above his purple waistband.

With a slender eyebrow quirked up, Hisoka studied the frosting now covering his torso and abs. "You've made quite the mess. I hope you plan to clean up after yourself."

Gon scooted himself from Hisoka's lap and knelt between his legs. Feeling a little uncertain, he pressed his tongue against the smooth chocolate covered skin and trailed it upward, stopping occasionally to lap and nip until all traces of the chocolate had disappeared. Hisoka's breath hitched in his throat as he hungrily watched Gon's little tongue graze over him, provoking a pleased groan to rumble through his chest.

He grabbed a fistful of Gon's thick mane and sharply tilted the teen's head back. There was a trace of chocolate on his chin and Hisoka greedily lapped at it before pressing his lips against Gon's ear. "I am no longer hungry…. For food," he breathed.

Lost in the golden glow of Hisoka's eyes, Gon curled his fingers around the waistband of Hisoka's boxers and tugged until the older man lifted his hips enough for him to pull them down to his ankles. His erection sprang free and Gon licked his lips in anticipation as he wrapped his hand around the base. He took most of his length in his mouth until the bulbous head pressed against the back of his throat.

The intrusion caused Gon to gag slightly and his mouth to water. He curved his tongue around Hisoka's cock and slid his lips over the shaft while pumping the base with his hand. He reveled in the guttural moans he was able to pull from Hisoka. It made him feel empowered to be drawing out those sinful sounds of pleasure from that enigmatic, powerful man. He quickened his pace, sucking and caressing the thick erection, feeling more and more aroused as he continued his ministrations.

He took ahold of his own cock, feeling overwhelmed with the need to release his pent-up sexual energy. He had just started to give himself some relief when Hisoka grabbed hold of his black strands again and yanked back hard enough to cause his cock to slide halfway out from between Gon's lips.

"You may not come unless I give you permission. This is your punishment for denying me what is mine earlier. Nod your head if you understand." He narrowed his eyes at Gon in warning. The teen nodded in response.

"Good, I'm going to fuck your mouth with my cock now, get ready."

With that he tightened his hold around Gon's hair and stood from the couch, thrusting his hips forward in a steady rhythm. His eyes slanted at the feel of Gon's throat constricting around his length as the teen tried not to gag and to relax his mouth. Hisoka continued his assault, sliding his slick cock from between those pouty lips just to roughly thrust it back in again. He took pleasure in knowing he was hurting Gon, but also that despite that, Gon continued to rise to the challenge.

Shaky hands found their way to Hisoka's muscular thighs, grabbing ahold of the flexing muscles so Gon could steady himself and keep from falling over. His eyes were watering but he continued their electric eye contact, never wavering even for a second. Hisoka's thrusts abruptly transitioned from fast and hard to long and deep as he released into Gon's mouth.

Gon pulled back and sat on his heels, swallowing the salty substance and wiping his reddened and bruised lips with his hand. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as his breaths came out in little pants. He squirmed as the discomfort of his neglected member became unbearable, his hand itched to wrap around its length and stroke it.

"That was good, Gon. That was very good." A small smirk touched Hisoka's lips as he slid his fingers through his crimson tresses, now damp from his sweat. He picked Gon up and carried him to their bedroom, leaving the remaining cake behind on the couch. He dropped the now blushing teen onto the bed and removed his pants and boxers before climbing over top of him.

He lowered his lips and met Gon's in a heated kiss. Their tongues slid together as they deepened their connection, kissing as if their very lives depended on it. Hisoka pulled back, breathless and on fire with need.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me, Gon." He laughed huskily at the quizzical look Gon gave him in response.

Gon couldn't believe his ears. It was almost as if this man, this sexual and alluring creature, wanted him as badly as he found himself wanting him in return.

_But Hisoka doesn't want that, right?_

Gon's thoughts were interrupted when Hisoka cleared his throat and began to speak, his voice demanding to be heard.

"I want you to show me just how badly you want me to fuck you. Bend over and spread those sweet cheeks of yours."

Embarrassed from the idea of exposing himself like that, Gon shifted uncomfortably on the bed before deciding he better do it. He turned around and bent down low while rotating his hips to get his ass high in the air. He ran his fingers over his backside before pulling his cheeks apart and baring his most intimate area for Hisoka's perusal.

"Yeah, just like that. Now spread your legs even more."

Gon did what he was told and spread his legs while maintain his posture to the best of his ability. He was exhilarated as he awaited to see what Hisoka would do next.

"Mmm, good boy." Hisoka climbed onto the bed behind Gon and leaned in a hair's breadth from Gon's entrance and licked at the puckered hole.

"Whaaa? Hisoka, no not there!" Gon tried to move away but was secured in place by Hisoka's unfaltering hands grasping firmly at his hips. Hisoka smirked smugly and licked again causing a renewed effort of squirming from Gon. "Stoooopah!"

Hisoka chuckled and grasped tighter around Gon's small hips. "Just give it a chance" he offered as he released one hand from Gon's hips to replace the teen's hands along his ass cheeks. Gon blossomed into the reddest shade he has ever been, causing his whole face to heat from embarrassment.

The crimson haired man licked at his tender flesh, allowing his tongue to glide in a small circle around the entrance. He withdrew his tongue and blew cool air onto the moist skin, drawing out a sharp gasp from Gon. A roguish grin formed at Hisoka's lips and he licked the hole one last time before pushing his tongue through the tight little ring.

"Gahhh!" Gon yelped from the wet intrusion. He could feel Hisoka swirling and wiggling his tongue inside him, causing little waves of pleasure to wash through his body.

_This is so wrong, but it feels so good!_

He panted heavily as his body reacted to what Hisoka was doing to him. Hisoka reached around his waist and took his hard cock into his hand and began pumping it as he continued his work on Gon's ass. It didn't take long for that familiar build up to start deep within Gon and right when he thought he was going to release Hisoka stopped and flipped him onto his back. Gon stared irritably at Hisoka, frustrated by his overwhelming need to orgasm.

"I want to watch your face as you come undone for me." Hisoka said as if reading his thoughts.

Before Gon could even respond, Hisoka thrust his hips forward, filling Gon's body completely with his thick cock. Gon moaned loudly in response and pushed his ass against Hisoka's pelvis, trying to suck that full cock in as deeply as he could.

"You… are…. So…. fucking tight." Hisoka groaned as he started a wild pace of relentless thrusts.

Gon wrapped his arms around the redhaired man and dug his nails into the soft flesh of his back as his body took everything Hisoka dished out. He could feel his own cock rubbing against the hardened muscles of Hisoka's abs, the friction adding to his pleasure.

Hisoka quickened his pace, pounding into Gon's tight warmth while taking in the sweet honey of his lust filled eyes. The younger man's body began to tighten as a storm brewed deep inside him.

"I can feel your walls tightening around me. Do you want to come on my cock little fruit?"

"Yes, God yes!" Gon screamed, unable to do anything but take the relentless onslaught of Hisoka's thrusts.

Hisoka moaned loudly as he slammed himself into Gon again and again feeding off every squirm and every lust filled sound that escaped from the teen. He continued until he felt Gon shudder beneath him and watched as those lively eyes rolled back and Gon screamed in his release.

Gon's taut walls tightened around Hisoka's cock, the intense friction becoming too much and he shuddered as he filled Gon's body with his cum.

Hisoka pulled out of him, his cock already missing the tight warmth of his fruit's body, and lazily stretched out along the bed before pulling Gon close to his chest. He fell asleep with his arms possessively wrapped around the younger man, feeling pleasantly sated, for now.


	14. Burdened At Birth

A/N: To my guest reviewer Liz, I sincerely appreciate your kind words. I'm thrilled to know you are enjoying it so far and I hope my future chapters continue to meet your expectations! This story is my passion project and I began writing it to fill the void that was created when I finished the anime. I swear I go through all 7 stages of grief whenever I finish a show I really liked, especially one that wasn't finished.

To my other guest reviewer Ang, you and me both! By the time I was done writing that chapter I needed to get me a piece of cake!

And to everyone else, I would like to know what you think! Whether it's positive or constructive criticism, come at me people! Also, if there is anything you want to see happen, I will take requests so long as those requests make sense within the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter- Though I wish I did because I'd have fucking finished the damn story by now….

xxxx

Exhausted, Gon slept through the night like a rock, not even stirring when Hisoka woke up to fondle his supple ass cheeks. When he awoke the next morning, he felt refreshed and ready to take on the new day. He was overly excited at the prospect of not only being clued in on the intimate details of Killua's mission, but also to return to the festival that evening and hopefully watch the encore presentation of that bizarre story. He had a strange feeling the show was somehow connected to Killua given the odd way his friend reacted but had no idea what that link could be.

He grabbed his foxbear lounge pants from the day before and pulled them up the length of his legs. Gon enjoyed the way the soft fabric grazed against his skin and the way the material stretched with his body, making them incredibly comfortable. Still thinking about Killua and the show, he made his way out to the living area where he found Hisoka pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

"I was planning to take you to the cafe for breakfast this morning, but after last night I thought you might want to sleep in instead." His voice was muffled slightly as he continued to rummage in the fridge. "I think I'll make us some caprese omelets for breakfast."

Gon was about to climb onto the bar stool at the breakfast counter when he spotted the plate still resting on the couch with his cake on it.

_It's probably stale but… I think I'll take my chances anyway._

He abruptly changed course and made a beeline for the cake, hoping Hisoka wouldn't notice what he was doing. There wasn't much left but still, the few remaining bites would make an excellent prebreakfast meal.

He reached out for the plate along with the fork still resting along its shiny, white edge and took a bite. The remaining cake was in fact stale but Gon ate it anyway, unconcerned with the hardened texture of its crumb. His actions drew Hisoka's attention who watched him with amusement.

"You really will eat anything wont you?" His entertained voice carried through the room, stopping Gon as he was about to lick the plate clean.

"If you wouldn't have stolen my cake last night, I wouldn't be eating its stale remains this morning." He felt indignant from Hisoka's jeering tone and was still displeased at having his cake taken from him.

"Are you going to tell me you did not enjoy what we did last night? Because the way you were screaming when I was balls deep inside of you makes me think otherwise…."

Gon's face scrunched up into the cutest look of embarrassment, his blush reaching his ears and neck. "Hisoka! Why do you have to be so crass all the time!?"

The magician smirked in response. He was beginning to really enjoy making his little fruit uncomfortable. "Because I can be. Now answer the question."

"Yes…" Gon responded indignantly.

"Yes what?"

Gon swallowed hard before answering. "Yes, I did enjoy it."

"Hmm, good boy." Hisoka cracked several large eggs into a bowl and followed up with a splash of cream. He whisked the ingredients together until the mixture was well combined and frothy. He glanced over to Gon who had made his way back to the breakfast counter. "How was your time with Killua last night?"

"Hmm? It was nice." Gon climbed up the bar stool and sat down on the plushy grey cover, folding his arms along the cool quartz countertop. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he regarded the magician with suspicion. "How did you know about Killua?"

"I saw you at the festival of course." He thought for a second before adding, "Not to mention you brought him here beforehand. Did you really think you could bring someone here and I wouldn't know about it?"

"I guess that makes sense." Gon answered cautiously. "Wait, you were at the festival? I thought you were with your client all day."

"Things ended earlier than I initially anticipated. So, I went to the festival to find you but then something came up that required my immediate attention."

"What was it?" Gon shifted on his stool so he could watch Hisoka prepare their breakfast as they talked.

"Something I wasn't expecting" Hisoka answered elusively, not wanting to delve into what that something was.

He pulled out the wooden cutting board, which held the hotel chain's emblem 'M' engraved into the grain and placed a handful of basil along its surface. He preferred to cut basil with kitchen scissors but seeing as how the pair stocked in the kitchen was quite dull, he decided the next best option would be to roughly chop it with a knife. He removed the large stems from the leafy herb before slicing into it, the steel blade rhythmically thudding against the wood as he chopped.

xxxx

Hazel eyes blinked repeatedly to clear the lingering fog that seemed to have filmed over them. As his vision cleared, the first thing Gon noticed was Erina who was sitting just beside him and reading some kind of romance novel. A small, red box was perched on her lap and was filled with a mixture of milk, dark, and white chocolates with each piece covered in its own design. A single glass of red wine was placed next to her along the stainless-steel countertop and was filled generously with the ruby red liquid.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably; both his feet and legs were sore from the amount of time he had been standing in one spot. His stiff movements brought her attention to him immediately.

"Welcome back" she said with a smirk, though her tone expressed relief to find he was okay. She turned her head back toward the kitchen. "Soma! He finally snapped out of it!"

Soma had his hands submerged up to his elbows in a full sink of soapy water and dirty dishes when Erina called to him. He had the sleeves of his chef's coat rolled up just above the water's edge and was sloshing around in the sudsy water, looking for another pot to clean. He lit up upon hearing his friend was 'awake' and was quick to abandon his chore in favor of checking in with Gon.

"That was the weirdest fucking thing I have ever seen… just ever!" He shook his head disbelievingly. He placed his wet, soapy hand along Gon's small shoulder and gave a quick squeeze. "We were worried there for a hot second before we realized it must have been a memory resurgence."

"We took shifts to watch over you in the meantime, just to make sure you were okay." Erina turned the page of her book as she spoke, only half paying attention to the conversation.

"You guys really didn't have to do that. Last time this happened I was taking a bath, and everything turned out okay. I didn't drown or anything. But still, thank you for being concerned about me." A sheepish smile crept over Gon's face; he was pleased to know they really cared about him.

While outwardly Gon appeared to be relaxed and optimistic, his internal state was a different story altogether. A storm of emotions brewed deep within, causing an unsettling feeling of apprehension to linger in its wake. There was something buried there, something dangerous that incessantly scratched at the surface of his mind and when whatever it was broke through, Gon knew it would rock his very foundation.

More then anything, Gon wanted to reclaim his memories because without them he wasn't whole, and he could feel that disparity every second of every single day. But at the same time, the more he delved into those memories the more pressing that foreboding feeling became. He knew uncovering whatever it was would be inevitable and his only choice in the matter was to see it through to the end. He just hoped he would still be standing when that end finally arrived. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he tried to calm his nerves.

His conflict did not go unnoticed by the man in front of him, causing Soma to study the teen astutely, worry brimming within his golden eyes. "Are you okay, Gon? You seem troubled. Did something happen in your memories?"

Not wanting to concern Soma, Gon plastered on a fake smile and put his hand behind his head. "I'm fine, Soma. Just tired I guess." He tried to seem reassuring, but his tone betrayed him.

"Right… if you say so, kid. How about I make you something to eat and then you can go lie down and get some rest. You look like you're getting sick." He placed the back of his hand against the hot, misty skin of Gon's forehead. "You're feverish too."

"I'm really okay. I think it's just the stress from everything."

"Stress or no stress, you have a fever. Go upstairs and rest and I'll bring you some soup. I think I still have some bone broth left that I could use to make you a decent chicken noodle." He walked over to the fridge to grab the remaining bone broth. "If you want you can rest in the living room. Its towards the end of the hall on the right."

Gon shot a hopeful look in Erina's direction, imploring her to help him convince Soma that this treatment really wasn't necessary. She glanced up from the pages of her book before shrugging nonchalantly. "He's not going to change his mind and I agree with him. Get your butt up there and lie down." The finality of her tone had Gon swiftly making his way back to the stairs without further argument.

Once Gon found himself standing in front of the door he assumed led to the living area, he carefully nudged it open with the toe of his boot. His breath hitched in surprise by the rustic charm of the room. Cedar boards covered the length of the walls and a stone fireplace was situated in the center of the wall directly across from him. Three brown, velvet armchairs were positioned in the center of the room facing the fireplace in a semicircle with a vintage burgundy and cream area rug placed beneath them along the light-colored hardwood floor.

A bay window was cut into the far wall on his left and had a reading nook built in along the length of the window. A comfortable, brown cushion sat on top of the nook and was adorned with several burgundy and cream throw pillows. The wall adjacent to him leading to the window contained several rows of built in shelves which held various books, anything from cookbooks, to fiction, to manga.

Gon walked up to the fireplace to further inspect the mantel where he found several pictures of the cute couple. They were working together in a kitchen in most of them but there were also a few that were taken from various vacation destinations and even a wedding picture.

A picture positioned along the far end of the mantel caught Gon's eye because it stood out from the rest. Upon closer inspection, Gon realized it wasn't a picture at all but a clipping of a newspaper article with a picture of a burning building and a news segment next to it. The article read "Promising New Restaurant, La Vie Divine Burnt Down: Suspected Arson." Gon's eyes widened as realization of what he was looking at struck.

_This must be the article from when those thugs burnt down their restaurant._

_Interesting that they would frame it and put in on the mantle like this._

Gon glanced behind him toward the door to ensure it was properly shut and that he was still alone. He quietly lifted the frame from the mantle and read the article.

'A massive fire burnt down the promising new eatery, La Vie Divine

while causing hundreds of thousands of jenny in damage to nearby

businesses. The entire block was evacuated by rescue workers and

fire crew while the three-alarm fire continued to devastate the

surrounding area. The owners of the French restaurant, newlyweds

Soma Yukihira and Erina Nakiri were reported to have been attacked

that night by-"

Suddenly, Gon felt a presence approach the door and he quickly replaced the picture along the mantle and seated himself in one of the cushy chairs. He felt bad for sneaking around but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Erina walked into the room holding her half-eaten box of chocolates in one hand and her glass of wine in the other. She entered the room and sat in one of the chairs next to Gon while returning her chocolate to her lap and placing her glass along the chest coffee table in front of them.

She studied Gon for a moment and pursed her lips, her purple irises expressing concern. "You look really pale. I know it doesn't appear to be comfortable but the nook over there is nice and cozy if you want to rest." She pointed a slender finger toward the little reading nook by the window.

Fatigue seemed to have settled deep within Gon's body causing every movement, even one as simple as turning his head, to feel cumbersome and strained. He was exhausted and while his body was begging him to rest, he just wasn't ready to give in yet.

He decided the best course of action would be to change the topic, something to distract him from his diminishing state. He thought for a moment before turning to the blond next to him. "So, what's your story Erina? I don't really know much about you or Soma for that matter."

Erina regarded Gon for a moment. "It's not very exciting."

"Tell me anyway." Gon moved so he was facing the young woman, ready to listen to what he was sure would be an interesting tale.

She cast her eyes upward, considering his request. "Alright then, I guess I don't have anything better to do anyway." She moved to face Gon and crossed her legs. "I am part of the Nakiri family which is considered to be one of the most prestigious families within the culinary world. Ever since I can remember, my life has revolved around food and cooking."

"At an especially young age it was discovered that my palate was special and I was easily able to distinguish true culinary excellence from a single taste. My family exploited my gift and had chefs from around the world pay to have me try their dishes. Most were garbage of course and I quickly grew bored of the whole thing."

"That sounds amazing to me! I can't even imagine having people pay me to eat their food." Gon's belly grumbled from the thought.

"The grass is always greener on the other side, Gon. Anyway, one day a man named Joichiro Yukihira came to visit my grandfather and-"

Gon's ears perked up at the mention of Yukihira. "Wait, isn't Yukihira Soma's last name? Is he related to Soma? Is that how you met!?"

Upon being bombarded by question after question Erina pressed her index finger against Gon's mouth to shush him, is incessant questions were giving her a migraine. "I'm getting there, Gon. Shhh!" She removed her finger from his lips and picked up her wine glass, swirling the red liquid as she continued.

"Anyway, he noticed I was hungry and cooked a meal for me. Having been entirely unimpressed with everything presented to me before that point, I wasn't interested in trying his food, but he insisted, and I was hungry." A soft smile gently caressed Erina's face as she reflected on that moment from so long ago. Her beautiful violet eyes lit up from the fond memory, causing her heart to ache.

"That dish changed everything for me." She whispered, longing to return to that day. "It was then that I realized one could cook with passion and create refined and exciting food from the heart. He was my idle and yes, he was also Soma's father, but I didn't know that at the time."

"So is that how you met…" Gon stopped upon receiving a sharp glare from Erina for cutting into her story again. "Heh, sorry. Keeping going."

"I met Soma years later when he entered Tōtsuki academy, which was the culinary school run by my family. When we met, I hated him. He was like a shock to my system; a system where culinary excellence could only exist within the refined world. But he taught me that delicious food doesn't always need to be refined and it could easily come from humble origins." She took a sip of her wine as she recalled her stubborn refusal to accept Soma and how hard she fought against him at first.

"At one point my father took over the academy, which had been run by my grandfather before that. My father was a terrible man. He abused me for the sake of honing my skills so he could use my gift as a tool. Soma and I worked together with some others to eradicate him from the school. That situation allowed us to get close and develop a mutual respect for one another."

"I think my dad sucked too." Gon thought about what he could recall from his memories. "I'm pretty sure he abandoned me, and I set out to find him. For some reason, I didn't seem to be bothered by the abandonment thing though. You'd think I would have been upset about it."

"I'm sure you were better off then. Its better for him to realize he's unfit and abandon you then stick around and fail miserably, possibly even resenting you for everything."

"I'm not so sure…"

At the sound of the door creaking open behind them, both Erina and Gon turned to watch Soma enter the living room, carrying a tray with three steaming bowls of soup setting on top of it. He set the tray down on the coffee table and offered them each a bowl. He sat down on the third chair with his own bowl and glanced between the pair.

"You two look pretty serious. Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. We were just talking about my family and the academy." Erina lifted a spoonful of the golden broth to her lips and blew gently to cool it before taking a bite.

"Erina was telling me about your dad and how he is a great chef too!"

"Yeah, he is considered to be one of the best. We would often battle it out, but I never did manage to secure a win. I think I came close a few times though…"

Erina snorted, trying to hide her mirth at the idea of Soma coming anywhere close to his father's otherworldly cooking ability. She earned herself a heated glare from her husband, his golden eyes narrowing from her condescending interruption.

"You should never say never. Who knows, maybe next time you try you will win!" Gon cheered as he noisily slurped his soup right from the bowl.

"Yeah…. maybe." For some reason Soma seemed saddened by his suggestion but Gon was unsure why.

Gon yawned noisily as he tried to finish off his soup. He thought he had been hungry but after eating only half of the warm, pleasantly salty food, he felt like he could no longer keep his eyes open and if he took another bite, he might get sick. He put his bowl down on the tray and sat back in his chair. He rubbed his face lightly and noticed his skin felt clammy and he was feeling weaker by the minute.

He felt Erina's cool fingers as she rested her hand over his arm while looking at him with motherly concern. "You really should lie down. It might help."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Gon stood on shaky legs and made his way to the nook. Soma turned on the fireplace as he made himself comfortable along the plushy padding and pulled a fleece throw blanket over his body. He blinked a few times before sleep finally took him.


	15. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

xxxx

Angry, golden eyes glared disapprovingly into stubborn hazel irises. Gon crossed his arms in annoyance as he anxiously faced off with Hisoka. The morning had gone well up until Gon revisited the topic of his time with Killua. Killua's interest in traveling together again was a prospect that deeply excited Gon and even more so when he added in his secretive mission to the mix. He broached the topic shortly after breakfast, not expecting things to escalate so quickly.

"I won't let you go" Hisoka repeated for the third time that morning.

"You can't just order me around. I'm my own person and if I want to-"

Hisoka abruptly cut him off. "That's where you're wrong, Gon. You are mine and I'm telling you no." This entire conversation was beginning to aggravate him. He could feel his carefully reigned in bloodlust attempting to overtake his cool façade, shedding it like a second skin.

"I don't belong to anyone Hisoka! Besides, you could come with us."

_He really needs to stop it with this possessive crap! It's getting old._

"Also, a no. I'm not going to go galivanting around with you and your little friend. And as I said before, I have business to take care of here."

Gon ground his teeth as he attempted to reign in his own temper. This whole controlling thing was getting out of hand. He sighed as he willed his anger to leave him and he looked to Hisoka with somber, heartfelt eyes. "Then give me a reason to stay" he said quietly.

The sudden shift in mood forced the electric spark in the air to turn stagnant, triggering the atmosphere between them to thicken as it smothered them both. Gon shifted his weight uncomfortably while warily eyeing the impassive expression that formed over Hisoka's features. That unyielding look felt like a punch to the gut causing Gon to let out a shaky breath as his eyes burned from their unshed tears.

Hisoka knew precisely what Gon was requesting, but it was something he couldn't give him. Allowing someone into his life like that was something he had never permitted to anyone. He had always been detached which brought with it the freedom to do as he pleased as well as ensuring he had no outside weaknesses to consider.

When he first decided to keep Gon he never planned on developing feelings for the teen. He only wished to keep him around for as long as it amused him to do so. But now, when confronted with this unthinkable situation, a situation where Gon would actually try to leave him, Hisoka found himself to be severely displeased. His chest tightened with an unknown emotion as he considered how to handle the problem.

"I've never misled you in what this is. I told you from the beginning that I don't do relationships." His tone was curt and the unmasked hurt he found his fruit wearing on his sleeve told him it was the wrong answer.

_I will not cry in front of him, I will not cry in front of him…_

Gon repeated this mantra to himself as he abruptly spun on his heel and headed for the door. He was overwhelmed, drowning in a pool of anger and grief and he knew if he wanted to think or even breath, he needed to get away from Hisoka.

Bungee Gum found itself wrapped around Gon's fleeting ankle just as he reached the door. He turned to look at Hisoka, his tears welling up and on the verge of spilling down his cheeks. "Let me go" he demanded while trying to pull his leg back.

"For the last time, you're staying here." Impatience intertwined with Hisoka's silken voice, giving it a harder edge than usual.

Gon stopped trying to yank his foot free and instead narrowed his gaze on the man before him. His hazel brilliance darkened as he regarded Hisoka. "If you don't let me go, I will never stop trying to get away from you. And when I finally get my nen back I will kill you or die trying because I refuse to be your prisoner."

The teen's promise shook Hisoka, but he didn't let it show. "You'll kill me? I'd like very much to see you try" He sneered.

"I bet you would" Gon responded despondently, his own anger reaching new heights.

Hisoka was quickly losing control of the situation, and Gon's comment about killing him one day both excited and unnerved him. He envisioned that fateful day, the day where is fruit would be ripe enough to come for his life. The idea of fighting Gon at his strongest was intensely pleasurable, but Hisoka no longer wished for it to end in either of their deaths.

"Bungee Gum release" he whispered quietly much to Gon's astonishment. "I'm not letting you go but if you need to call Killua to tell him you won't be leaving with him then you can have some privacy for that. Just stay in the hotel."

"And if I leave the hotel?"

"I'll chase you to the far corners of this world if need be."

Gon really wanted to let loose on Hisoka but settled for slamming the door behind him just in case his challenge resulted in the return of the magician's Bungee Gum. He stalked down the hall and smashed his finger into the elevator button. By the time he made it to the ground floor he was seething, his anger and frustration only masking the pain he felt in his heart.

He paced through the hallways and around the pool area for a while before heading to the cafe within the lobby. Gon scurried over to the host's desk to be seated so he could drown his sorrows in food. After being seated he pulled his phone out to call Killua. He still wasn't sure if he would heed Hisoka's warning about leaving the hotel, but he at least could take some comfort in his friend's voice.

The phone rang once before turning over to voicemail. "It's Killua. I'm busy so leave a message… or don't." Disappointed that he couldn't reach Killua, Gon ended the call without leaving a message. He sniffed and rubbed at his watering eyes before he noticed Jonah approaching his table. He tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Hey, Gon. Is everything okay? You seem upset today." Jonah studied Gon's puffy, watery eyes and reddened face, wondering what could have happened to make the usually chipper teen so upset.

"I will be. I just have some stuff to figure out."

"I see. Are you dining alone today? I don't see your friend anywhere." Gon visibly flinched at the mention of Hisoka but remained silent.

"Okay… well, why don't you start with a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs and see where the day takes you?" He smiled warmly at Gon, hoping to help lift his spirits.

"Yeah, okay I think I could be on board for that." He tried to return Jonah's smile before returning to sullenly stare at the navy tablecloth.

_It's my fault_ Gon thought angrily as he replayed the events of the past few days over and over in his head.

_I never should have trusted him. I never should have gotten so close to him. I never ever should have given into him…. How could I have been so stupid?!_

Gon put his head in his hands as he continued to berate himself for making poor choices, one after another. He slumped in his chair, finally allowing his tears to flow freely as he watched the little beads soak into the tablecloth beneath his chin.

_I shouldn't be surprised. He's admitted to being fickle and a liar. I knew he was a cold-hearted killer, so why did I trust him with my heart? I should have known he would just murder that too._

By the time Jonah brought out a large plate, made heavy by a mountain of pasta, marinera and meatballs, Gon was beginning to pull himself together. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself and resolved to find a way to escape Hisoka's cold, heartless clutches. Was he stupid for allowing himself to fall for Hisoka? Yes, absolutely. Would he continue to be a victim, just another plaything in the magician's box of toys? Hell no!

"You seem like you're doing better" Jonah offered as he set the plate of food in front of Gon.

"I don't know if I would say 'better' but I'm getting there." He grabbed his fork and spoon and began the arduous task of twirling his spaghetti along the prongs in the way Hisoka had taught him. He stopped midtwirl and studied the noodles skeptically.

"Is everything okay with your food?" Jonah asked, watching Gon study his fork with a weird expression on his face.

The teen slid the pasta off his fork, plunged it back into the heart of the pile and brought an enormous bite to his mouth. He shoved it in with passion and smiled at Jonah with sauce covering his cheeks and chin. "Its perfect." He said over his mouthful of food.

Jonah wasn't sure if there was some kind of deeper meaning behind the teen eating his pasta like a caveman, so he just smiled and nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

Gon made short work of his lunch, taking in every bite of food and making a mess in the process. But he didn't care. Right now, it was only him and his lovely spaghetti, everything else could wait until later. As he devoured his final bite of spaghetti Gon stared at his empty plate of food, feeling a little sick with himself for eating what must have been a family sized portion.

As he sat there, studying the remaining sauce on his otherwise empty plate, Gon felt the inevitable resurgence of his heartache. Angry whispers of blame and disgust feathered over his consciousness, causing him to grip tightly along the edge of his seat. It was frustrating, how cold and alone he felt and all from this one strikingly handsome, asshole of a clown.

_I really want to punch him in the face. Just one solid punch…._

Gon felt Hisoka approach him from behind. Not only could he sense his arrival, but he could smell him too. After spending so much time with him he was pretty sure he could pinpoint him by his foreign, citrusy scent alone. His body reacted immediately to Hisoka's close proximity, causing his heart to beat rapidly in his chest and goosebumps to cover his flesh.

"What do you want?" Gon ground out, trying to ignore his body's unwelcome reaction to Hisoka.

The magician walked around the table to stand in front of Gon before dropping a stack of paper in front of him. It landed with a loud thud, causing the silverware and glass on the table to rattle as Gon leaned over to look at the packet. The front was blank save for the black, bolded letters that read "Confidential" printed across the page. He warily shifted his eyes up to the magician, noting his unusually strained and rigid demeanor.

"What is this?" He asked, curiosity temporarily overcoming his anger.

Hisoka stood still without saying a word before he finally replied, "I'm trying to be… romantic." He squinted and wrinkled his nose as he uttered that last word, like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

A rush of air escaped from Gon's lips while his features alternated between surprise and confusion. He wasn't sure what to make of this development. "Why?" He questioned; his voice laced with suspicion.

Unsure of how to respond, Hisoka focused his gaze on the stack of papers as he wondered the same thing himself. He thought for a moment before answering. "I like to maintain control in all things. I am not interested… was not interested in growing attachments. But when you left, I found myself more frustrated by the notion of not having you freely then I was by the idea of needing to make room for you."

"Romantic…" Gon tested the word on his tongue and bit his lip to keep from smiling. "So, this is some kind of gesture? What is it?"

"It's a confidential document detailing the specifics of my current mission." Hisoka watched Gon carefully to see how he would react to this news.

When realization of what Hisoka was offering him finally struck, Gon skimmed his fingers over the first page, his hand shaking slightly in anticipation. He wasn't sure if he was reading the situation correctly, but it almost seemed as if Hisoka was allowing him to take part in his mission. While the gesture was far from romantic it was honest and genuine, a strange combination to come from the older man.

"Are you going to let me help you with your mission, Hisoka?" Gon was hopeful, but also trying to remain realistic.

"That does appear to be the case."

A small finger pointed up to Hisoka, determination emanating from its owner. "I'm still mad at you though."

A low moan hummed deep in Hisoka's chest. He adored that look Gon was giving him, that look of fury and resolve, his determination to come out on top. It was simply delicious, and it reinforced his choice to bind himself to Gon as being correct, promising there to never be a dull day so long as his fruit was nearby.

"I was hoping you might feel that way. Perhaps we should head back to our room and let it all out with some really good angry sex." He licked his lips, imagining brutally fucking Gon senseless with both covered in bruises and blood from their violent union. Before he could stop himself, he started to ogle the flawless skin around Gon's neck.

_Maybe I could introduce Gon to the wonders of erotic asphyxiation._

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Oh yes…._

_I'd squeeze his pretty little neck until he's blue in the face and then…_

"Hisoka!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I was trying to tell you that I'll pass on your uh… offer but then you stopped listening to me." He huffed, irritated by the way Hisoka insisted on dragging them both into the gutter all the time. Taking their shared anger out on each other through sex just did not sound normal to him, but then again when Hisoka was involved there was no such thing as 'normal.'

"Besides… I want to hear about this mission. Let's do this!" Gon did a little fist pump from his seat, he was seriously excited to hear about the mission.

"I see. Well, knowing you and that feisty temper of yours I'm certain we can work something out later this evening then." The idea of waiting until later that night to take Gon was not appealing but he could be patient if he needed to be. He could already feel the soft, misty skin of Gon's flesh beneath his grasp, his innocent eyes widening in alarm from lack of oxygen.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Hisoka took the seat across from Gon while the boy eyed him nervously.

"Stop looking at me like that. I want to focus on the mission, and I can't concentrate when you look at me like you want to… uh, well you know." Gon blushed and averted his gaze, not wanting to look into those captivating, golden depths any longer.

Hisoka smiled lasciviously while resting his chin on the back of his hand. "I don't think I do know, Gon. Maybe you should tell me."

Gon slammed his hand onto the table, causing enough noise to gather the attention of the guests at nearby tables. He bloomed into a deeper shade of red and tried to ignore the curious glances while he waited for them to return to their own conversations.

"It seems you still have some pent-up energy there. You sure you don't want to-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now tell me about the mission already."

"Oh, so demanding. It's so cute when you try to take charge."

"Hisoka!"

The magician chuckled heartily while putting both hands up in a placating gesture. "Okay, okay. Here's the deal, you can read about the mission yourself since it would be unwise for me to divulge the details in public, or we can return to our room and I'll tell you all about it while I'm balls deep in-"

Gon grabbed the packet from the table and held it in front of his face before things got out of hand and Hisoka's threats become actions. He read through the entire packet, absorbing the information as best he could.

The mission is a high-ranking rescue operation sent directly from the Zodiacs. The victim is a 22 year old woman named Remi and she is currently being held hostage in an unknown location by a cult called Righteous Destiny. These people believe the world is sick and the only way to heal it is through mass murder by the thousands. They believe the evil work of mankind (such as bombs, war, mass murderers) is influenced by destiny and is a way of mankind providing their own doom.

The creation and implementation of the Poor Man's Rose is an essential part of what they believe to be the self-induced destruction and recreation events. The remaining bombs will go off and when they do they will claim countless victims, but what's even better is the aftereffects of the poison which will go on to sicken and kill many more.

What they could not have foreseen was the birth of Remi and her unique and troubling Nen ability. She has the power to heal the victims, even those on the brink of death, from the poison left behind by the Rose. Her ability allows her to remove impurities on a molecular level and thereby save hundreds of thousands from death after the explosions take place.

Both the Hunter's Association and Righteous Destiny were unaware of her abilities until a video of her using her power went viral about a month ago. Thinking the same thing, both organizations tried to find her, one hoping to save mankind with her ability while the other needing to prevent her from unraveling destiny. Unfortunately, Righteous Destiny got to her first and hid her, and that's assuming they haven't killed her yet.

Gon warily looked up from the stack of papers, the pressing importance of this mission weighing heavily on him. Its success could potentially save more lives than he could count, but if they failed… He couldn't think about that right now.

"I'm guessing you have questions. Let's take a walk and we'll discuss it." Hisoka stood up from his chair and headed toward the exit with Gon following just behind him.

When they walked outside Gon was thankful to see the dreary grey sky from the previous day had transformed into a clear blue canvass, not a cloud in sight. They walked quietly for some time until they found themselves mostly alone along the calm trails that led to the festival grounds.

"So…" Gon began after determining they were no longer at risk of being overheard. "Why would the Zodiacs give such an important mission to you? I would think they'd want to take care of this themselves."

"Ordinarily yes, they would but they needed someone who would not immediately be recognized by the enemy. And I'm not the only one working on this mission, many others have a part to play in this."

"Okay, so what's your part then?"

"They believe there is a covert operation stationed here in Swardani City and its purpose is to keep tabs on the Association's activity. My job is to find them and convince them to give up the location of their hideout."

"And by convince you mean…" Gon's question lingered in the air as he watched a malicious smile stretch across the magician's face.

He did not like the idea of torturing anybody but with the looming threat of such a staggering fatality rate, even he had to admit it might be necessary. There's no way he would take part in it though and now wondered what Hisoka had in mind for him.

"I'm guessing you are curious to know what role you will play in this mission?" Hisoka spoke as if he was reading Gon's mind.

"Well, yeah…"

"I need you to use those finely tuned instincts of yours to help me sniff out the rats."

Gon stopped to turn toward Hisoka, tilting his head back slightly to account for their height difference. "I want to fight too. I have more to offer then just my instincts."

Hisoka considered him for a moment before responding. "This cult is made up of many worthy nen users. That's the main reason I even took this assignment, because I am hoping to get some worthwhile fights out of it. Without your nen, you would be putting yourself in unnecessary danger."

"I can decide for myself what kind of danger I want to be put in!"

"Is that so?" Hisoka raised a slender eyebrow at the teen.

"Yes, it is." Gon crossed his arms, waiting for the man to challenge him.

Instead, Gon was caught completely by surprise when Hisoka lowered himself just enough to whisper "You're so adorable when you defy me. It makes me want to do things to you…" He grabbed Gon's chin firmly before pressing his lips against Gon's while pulling the teen's smaller body against his own.

At first Gon was too shocked to kiss back but as the warmth of the older man's lips melded with his own and his senses were taken hostage by all that was Hisoka, he opened his mouth to allow Hisoka's tongue entry.

Hisoka brought his hand up to the back of the younger man's head where he buried his fingers in his soft, black strands. Gon moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around the magician's neck. He didn't care that they were in a public space, displaying their mutual affection openly for anyone to see. He only cared about those soft, warm lips and that skilled tongue that always knew exactly how to ignite his flame.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

Startled, Gon broke away from those tantalizing lips and peered over his shoulder to where that angry voice was coming from, though he already knew who it was. He glimpsed messy white hair and piercing blue eyes before whipping his head back, not liking what he had found behind him.

_If I can't see him, he can't see me, right?_

Realizing the absurdity of that statement, Gon let out a shaky sigh and turned around to face his friend.


	16. New Discoveries

A/N: I have been waiting FOREVER to write this chapter. May God have mercy on pretty much everyone's souls.

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

xxxx

"Killua! I-I didn't notice you there…." Gon's voice shook as he spoke, his unease with the situation clearly expressed on his face. He felt a soft rumble against his back as Hisoka tried hard to hold in his amusement.

_Killua looks angry. This won't go well…._

At first, Killua did not respond. He simply stood there, mouth agape and fists balled at his sides. His blue eyes reflected his disbelief and fury with what he just witnessed.

_Hisoka just kissed Gon. And Gon kissed him back? No, no Hisoka must have forced himself on Gon. He would never be that stupid. He wouldn't put himself in such danger. He... would… never…. But…. It almost looked like he liked it? Oh Gon, what have you gotten yourself into?! No, this isn't what it looks like. It can't be._

"Explain" he said calmly, too calmly.

"Well, Hisoka… He, well when I was in the woods… and then we came here… and I won my goldfish, Kraken… but he took my cake… Hisoka, not the fish" Gon stumbled over his words as they spilt from his mouth like vomit, projecting everywhere.

His friend shook his head, trying to put the pieces together but not understanding what Gon was trying to say. He put his hand up to stop him from continuing. "What the hell are you saying?"

Gon fell silent, suddenly having a question of his own. "Wait a minute. What are you even doing out here?"

"That's not important! This is about you!"

"No, I want to know what you are doing out here. Did you follow us?" Gon looked at his friend in suspicion.

"Yes, Gon I followed you! Can you blame me though? I was coming to your hotel to discuss… some things" He glanced at Hisoka before continuing. "And imagine my surprise when I saw the two of you leave the hotel together. So yeah, I followed you." Killua was not going to be guilted for worrying about Gon. Hisoka is dangerous after all. "Now answer my question Gon."

Gon noticed Killua had transitioned into assassin mode, his overly perceptive eyes watching his body language closely while his ears listened for any hint of a lie. He wouldn't be able to get out of it this time. Even his attempt to divert the conversation back to his friend had not worked. He sighed deeply, hoping he wasn't about to destroy his friendship.

"Hisoka and I are living together in the hotel and you saw us kissing just now because that's what people do when they're…" He stopped for a moment, unsure of what they were. "Uh, interested in each other I guess." He blushed a little while shifting his weight between his feet uncomfortably.

Killua stared blankly at Gon, trying to absorb what he had heard but refusing to believe any of it. Without thinking he activated his God Speed and in under a second he had pushed his friend away from the dangerous clutches behind him and found himself holding Hisoka by his shirt. "You!' He seethed.

"Me" Came Hisoka's sing song reply as he returned Killua's death glare with an unconcerned, closed eye smile. Internally though, he felt as if he were about to combust. This was all just too much. Killua clearly had become stronger since he saw him last, maybe not Hisoka's level of stronger but stronger nonetheless and now he was out for his blood. He couldn't hold back his moan as he thought about facing off with him shortly.

Though he was in danger with being so close to Hisoka, Killua's fury overrode his survival instincts. He pulled the man down closer to his face. "What have you done to Gon!? What kind of brainwashing crap have you done to capture him like this?" He needed to hear Hisoka admit he had brainwashed his friend. There was no other explanation.

"And why should I answer you?" Hisoka asked, pleasure still expressed clearly on his face.

"Because I need to know what you did so I can fix it and get him away from you!"

"There's nothing to fix. I didn't brain wash him at all" he shrugged coolly in his reply.

"Then what the hell did you do to him!"

Hisoka's features twisted into something more carnal and sinister, his aura seeping out from him in dark waves. "I fucked him." He said smugly, anticipating the enraged boy to lose it over the news.

Shocked, Killua's eyes widened in disbelief and he took a step back, suddenly feeling violently sick. It had to be a lie. He thought back to when he and Gon swam together in the hotel's pool and recalled the purplish bruise he saw. It was a hickey! Killua's breathing slowed and he clenched his fists so tight that his nails dug into his palms making small, crescent shaped cuts. Suddenly, he saw red. That clown was going to pay for what he did.

The magician watched with glee as the teen processed his blow, looking like he couldn't decide between being ill or attacking. He eagerly looked forward to the latter, it's been awhile since he had any fun.

He was about to taunt him some more to pull a stronger reaction out of him when Gon abruptly walked between them, face red with embarrassment and eyes glowering in warning. "Hisoka" he was angry, extremely angry. "There is no way Killua could have tailed us like that without you knowing."

"Is there a question in there somewhere, Gon?"

The teens nostrils flared, and he puffed out his cheeks. He was not in the mood to be played with right now. "Did you know Killua was following us?"

"Naturally."

Gon's eye twitched and he clenched his right fist tightly. Hisoka knew Killua was following them and he still kissed him openly like that. He knew and he must have wanted Killua to see it, to react to it. Throwing caution to the wind, Gon pulled his fist back before flinging it forward as hard as he could, connecting directly with Hisoka's face. The force of his punch caused the man's lip to split open and blood to trickle down his chin from the wound.

Hisoka saw that punch coming from a mile away, but he didn't bother blocking it or protecting himself with nen. His fruit needed to blow off some steam and he just loved it when Gon lost control of his anger like that. It was such a turn on, the hit causing a surge of pleasure to spike through the older man's body.

"Mmm, Gon" Hisoka was on cloud nine. This couldn't have gone any better.

"Shut up, Hisoka." Gon felt like he could punch him a hundred more times, but it wasn't as satisfying when the face being punched was smiling back at him. To make matters even more infuriating was how his body was reacting to the lust he saw in Hisoka's eyes.

Noticing the mild stinging coming from his hand he looked down at his knuckles and found his skin had cracked causing his blood to mix with the magician's overtop his hand. Hisoka saw this too and gingerly wrapped his larger hand around the smaller one and brought those bloody knuckles to his lips. His tongue darted out, lapping at the wound and reveling in the taste of their mingled blood.

"That was a good hit for someone without nen" he praised while lazily licking the back of Gon's hand.

The teen reluctantly pulled his hand from Hisoka, still angry and not wanting Killua to see more then he needed to. He squirmed a little from how uncomfortably tight his pants had become, hoping no one else would notice. Speaking of pants, he looked down to realize he was still wearing his foxbear lounge pants. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, trying desperately to wish the day away like it never happened.

Killua watched the strange interaction between his best friend and the fucking clown unfold right in front of him. Gon actually hit Hisoka and the man allowed it without retaliation! And then he licked the blood from his hand like it was the icing on the fucking cake. What possibly could have happened to allow them to become this close?

_It doesn't matter. I won't accept it. Out of everyone Gon could have had a relationship with, why did it have to be this guy? This fucking… sociopath!_

He grabbed Gon by the wrist and pulled him back so his body was flush against his own. He would be damned if he were to let this continue any longer. He needed to protect Gon from the vile creature, this man who stole his innocence and brainwashed him into thinking he wanted it.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at the move, feeling possessive of his fruit and not appreciating how Killua was pulling him away. Before he could intervene, Gon removed himself from Killua's grasp to face him.

Gon pushed his anger towards Hisoka to the side, knowing he could deal with that later. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, regarding his best friend sternly. "Killua, you don't have to like it or even understand it but this is what I want."

[THWACK]

Killua struck him hard right in the middle of his skull causing Gon's ears to ring.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gon rubbed his head indignantly.

Killua raised his hand again, preparing another blow. "I'm knocking some sense into that thick head of yours since you clearly have none!"

[THWACK]

[THWACK]

He hit him two more times for good measure.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it Killua, that hurts!" The teen covered his black hair with his hands while glaring daggers at his abuser.

"I'll stop when you get enough sense to stay away from that clown. I mean, he's a fucking sociopath Gon! Everything he's promised you is probably a lie!"

"You forgot murderer extraordinaire" Hisoka supplied with a flourish of his hand.

"SHUT UP!" the friends yelled in unison before returning to their own altercation.

Killua raised his hand to strike a fourth time, still not convinced Gon was regaining an ounce of his sense.

"Will you stop it with that! My head really hurts!" Gon raised a hand to stop him while rubbing his head some more to show how much it hurt. "You can hit me all you want but It's not going to change my mind."

The white-haired assassin took a step back, the futility of his attempts to reach Gon finally donning on him. "I-I just can't accept this Gon. I can't believe you let him touch you like that. That you had s-sex with him!" Saying it out loud made his mouth feel dirty, causing his stomach to roll. He needed space to breath, to think. He looked to his friend, pain emanating from his blue orbs. "I need to be alone so I can think. I just need some space." He turned to walk away but Gon grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving.

"Wait Killua, just wait. We can talk about this and-"

"No, I can't talk about this with you right now. I just need to be alone." Killua chanced a look into his friend's eyes, feeling overly affected by the storm of emotions he found there. Gon was hurt but he was too.

"You'll come back though? Please, Killua. I don't want to leave you like this."

"Just let me have some time and I'll come find you when I'm ready." Killua hated to see Gon like that, his heart mirroring the hurt his friend was feeling.

"O-Okay." Gon's despondent tone cracked the shell Killua tried to surround himself with. He needed to leave now. He shot one more glare in Hisoka's direction before using his God Speed to get out of there quickly before he couldn't anymore.

After halfheartedly watching his friend's departure, Gon turned around to face Hisoka, irritation quickly overriding his hurt. "What the hell is wrong with you? I needed to tell Killua on my own terms. He didn't need to find out like this!"

"You're being rude, Gon. If anything, you should be thanking me for removing such a burden from you."

"Thankful? Killua is angry and its your fault"

"He would have been upset either way." Hisoka waved his hand dismissively, growing bored of the argument. "What's done is done."

A cool breeze swept through the area, carrying with it, multicolored leaves and debris swirling around the pair before settling back down along the trail. Gon reached up to remove a single yellowish orange leaf that found itself caught within his spikey hair, the pad of his finger running over the bumpy veins spread throughout its crisp flesh.

He needed to find a way to make peace between Killua and Hisoka, two of the most vital people in his life. If Killua continued to resent Hisoka, and Hisoka insisted on baiting Killua at every turn then everything would unravel, and he would lose one or both of them. Gon would find a way to make this work. He just had to.

With more composure then he felt, Gon addressed Hisoka. "Killua is my best friend and I want you two to get along. It's important to me."

"That's probably not going to happen."

"What? Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? Its so easy to get a reaction out of him that I don't think I could help myself. No, that's not it. I don't want to help myself." The magician's cold eyes gleamed with mischief as he considered all the ways he would be able to fuck with the young assassin now that their paths would likely cross regularly.

Upon hearing Hisoka's refusal to play nice, Gon felt an all too familiar fiery ball of anger well up inside him, causing his chest to tighten and his focus to falter. He zeroed in on that beautiful, proud face and felt an overbearing urge to mess it up a little more. Before he knew it, his tight fist was once again sailing through the air, but this time his target blocked him right before his punch could further blemish that pale complexion.

"If you wanted to play, all you needed to do was ask. I'm always happy to play with my little fruit." Hisoka's carnal voice deepened with his last sentence as he pulled the teen closer to him. The familiar warmth emanating from Gon's smaller frame delighted his body while he embraced the struggling boy.

"Hisoka let me go!" Gon continued to yank his arm back, trying to free his captured fist but to no avail. Exasperated, he looked up to the magician with a huff, his eyes conveying a silent challenge even though he was far outmatched.

"I just need to calm down. Leave me alone." Gon tried one last time to free himself and this time the magician allowed it.

"Calm down, huh? You do realize you are still wearing your loungewear, yes?"

Gon averted his gaze with a blush. He would have preferred to think no one else had noticed.

"Hmm, alright then have it your way. Come find me when your done sulking, my little fruit."

By the time Gon looked back to where to man had been standing, he was gone. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding while trying to decide what he should do. His thoughts went back to the mission, deciding he could only be more helpful if he were better educated on the issue. He turned on his heal to head back toward the heart of the city where he would find the Hunter's library.

xxxx

The Hunter's library was positioned near the HQ building though its architecture differed greatly. Where the Hunter's HQ was a modern tower of glass and steel, the library was situated inside a renovated cathedral, its design reflecting a gothic age long since forgotten. It was a mass of grey stone, tall columns, and pointed archways which gracefully towered over the busy street. Intricate designs and intimidating statues dressed the outside stonework of the building causing it to stand out amongst its contemporary counterparts.

Gon perused the enormous shelves that stretched along the walls, fully encasing all four levels of the cathedral in a wide array of books. He wasn't accustomed to the intricacies of the classification system used to find specific books and quickly found himself feeling overwhelmed as he stared unseeingly into the sea of leather and paper. A librarian noticed his struggle and took pity on the poor boy.

"Can I help you with something?" She was an older woman who walked with a hunch, likely the result of spending countless hours leaning over while reading from her cherished collection of books. She reminded Gon a little of his Granny and he found himself liking her instantly.

"I'm looking for books about the cult called Righteous Destiny. Do you have any available?"

"Actually, we did have one copy but unfortunately it was checked out yesterday." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Its not a very popular book so its interesting to have two people looking for it within such a short span of time."

Disappointed, Gon deflated a little before a thought occurred to him. He realized that if it was in fact not a very popular book then it probably wasn't a coincidence for two people to take interest in it.

_I wonder if I could get information on whoever checked out the book._

"Do you have any information on the person who checked it out?" Gon was hopeful as he asked for the information, praying it could really be that easy.

"Of course I do but that information is confidential. I can't just go around giving it out." The librarian looked at Gon like he was crazy for even asking such a question.

"But Ma'am its really important. It could help me with something I'm working on."

"And what is that?"

"Well… I can't tell you."

"Seems we both have our secrets then."

She chuckled to herself as she turned to leave. Shortly after she hobbled away to work on taking care of a large stack of returned books, a patron who was seated at a nearby table waved Gon over. Curious to know what he wanted, Gon swiftly made his way over to the strange man.

He was dressed in dark jeans and a purple, form fitting crew neck shirt. His black hair was slicked back and contrasted noticeably against his pale complexion. His demeanor was relaxed and nonthreatening, though perhaps a little suspicious.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Elma."

"Elma?"

"Yeah, Elma. The librarian you were talking to." He nodded his head in the librarian's direction, watching as she surveyed the stack of books, checking to ensure they were returned in good condition.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I may have the information you are looking for."

"Really?!" This caught Gon's attention instantly, returning his glimmer of hope.

"Shhhh! Not so loud, kid."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Gon's voice was softer now, trying to be inconspicuous.

The stranger laughed softly, amused by this over eager child. "Anyway, as I was saying, I believe I have the information you want, and I'll happily give it to you for a price."

"A price? Like you want Jenny?"

"Yes, like Jenny." The man tore a piece of paper from his folder and wrote a number along its surface before turning it over and sliding it across the table to Gon.

The teen picked up the paper and glanced at the number, feeling his heart sink a little. The amount the man wanted was basically all he had on him. He shook his head, remembering the importance of the mission and decided to put that first. As he reached into his pockets his fingers were met with the soft Sherpa lining of his pants instead of his wallet. He let out a soft sigh in annoyance.

_Damn, stupid lounge pants. _

He imagined Hisoka shaking his head in disappointment for his forgetfulness. He needed to prove that he could handle this mission, not strike out at his first lead. He reached into his other pocket and felt immediate relief to have found his phone resting against his thigh.

"I think I forgot my wallet when I left the hotel this morning." He smiled at the man, as he shyly scratched the back of his head. "Could I transfer the money to you instead?"

"That would be alright with me, but I'll have to charge you a ten percent convenience fee."

Gon's eyes widened as his features shifted from embarrassment to an agitated pout. "That doesn't sound very convenient."

"I'm allowing you the convenience of transferring the money to me instead of paying upfront in cash."

"Well, that sounds like theft. How do I know you even know who this guy is?"

"Its not theft when you label it as a convenience. That's just the way the world works kid. As for your other question, I'm a university student so I basically spend my entire day here working on assignments when I'm not in class. The money you're going to pay me will go towards my tuition."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. So um, how much is ten percent?" Gon has never been good at math and he wasn't interested in making himself look even dumber by attempting to figure it out on his own. Aunt Mito had tried her hardest to teach it to him but clearly, she still had a lot of work to do in that area.

"10,000 Jenny extra should do it."

Gon took a seat at the table and pulled out his phone so he could enter the correct information that the man was offering him for the transfer. His phone made little beeps as his fingers blurred over the keyboard until finally, he received a message that it was successful.

A little jingle could be heard through the library when the man's phone received a confirmation email, causing Elma to immediately shush them both. Their disruptive behavior was becoming too loud for the confines of her library.

"Alright, it looks good to me." He pocketed his phone and continued. "Okay, so yesterday a boy your age came in here to check out that book you were looking for. He's a few inches taller then you with short, messy hair that's a whitish, silverish color. He had hardened blue eyes, eyes that have seen too much for his short life and they were strangely catlike." The man thought for a moment before adding "Oh, and his skin tone was really pale, almost as white as his hair."

That description sounded a lot like Killua but Gon couldn't be certain. "Okay, did you get a name?"

"Nope."

"But you said you knew who it was!"

"I never said I knew his name."

Exasperated, Gon threw his hands on his hips. "That's dirty!"

The man shrugged like it was no big deal. "You should ask more specific questions before you enter an agreement."

"Or you could just be honest!" Gon's voice was beginning to rise with his indignation.

"This isn't an honest world." The man replied like it was the most obvious answer. "So, what's your name anyway kid?"

"I'm Gon Freecss" the teen growled, still pissed by his own gullibility.

"Gon Freecss, hmm. It was a pleasure doing business with you kid." The man smiled playfully and gave a little wink before returning to the bright screen of his computer.

Uncertain of what just happened, Gon couldn't help but stand and stare before he finally turned around and bitterly stalked out of the library. After some deliberation he decided he could probably find just as much information on the cult using the internet and probably wouldn't need the book. But that still left Gon wondering if Killua was in fact the current occupant of the book he was looking for and if so, what was he doing with it?

_I guess the only way to find out is to go ask him._

He rested along one of the many wooden park benches outside the library, enjoying the heated rays that warmed his skin against the chill of the autumn breeze. He warily fingered the cell phone in his pocket, wondering if the assassin had enough time to think and cool down. Its been several hours since he was caught with Hisoka so perhaps its been long enough. He pulled his phone out and dialed Killua's number. His friend picked up after the first ring.

"This better be important." Gon frowned at his friend's exhausted and overly stern tone.

"Killua, we need to talk. I-"

"I told you I needed time, Gon. I'm not ready to get into this."

"Its been a few hours and that's not what I am calling about. Please Killua, its important."

Hearing the desperation and hurt from his friend was enough to get the assassin to cave in to his friend's request. He doesn't want to be mad at him. Hisoka is the bastard here, not Gon. "What is it?"

"What do you know about…" Gon stopped to look around for prying eyes and ears, "Righteous Destiny?" He whispered conspiratorially.

Nothing but dead silence could be heard on the other end of the line before Killua harshly whispered, "Meet me at The Empty Pocket in one hour." With that he hung up before Gon could say another word.

Looking at the time on his cell phone, Gon figured he would want to be there around 5. He looked up the location of the place and found himself to be overly confused why Killua would suggest they meet at a bar of all places, but shrugged it off, assuming his friend knew what he was doing.


	17. Friendly Competition

A/N: Okay! So, this sucker took forever to write and the holidays didn't help. Overall, its longer then I wanted it to be but I had a lot to unpack so if you like longer chapters then all I can say is your welcome! Next order of business, This fic is going to come to an end soon so with that in mind I have a question for my readers. I could easily write the rest of this with only a little present day narrative added in. As it stands, I'm not sure how you all feel about that part of the story (the parts involving Soma and Erina) so my question is this… Would you prefer that I keep that part brief and to the point or do you enjoy those segments and would you like to see more before the story ends? If you feel so inclined, you can let me know in the comments or by sending me a private message. If I don't hear anything back I will just go with whichever option I feel like using. And as always, if you like (or don't like) the story I want to hear about it. Leave reviews, favorite and follow the story, etc.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

The Empty Pocket was located in the basement of a grey, brick building and was entirely indistinguishable due to its lack of a sign or any other type of promotion. In fact, the whole building was nondescript and Gon couldn't even begin to guess what the space was used for. He idly wondered how safe it would be for him to blindly enter the bar before dismissing his concerns in favor of his curiosity for what Killua had to tell him. He approached the banged up wooden door that led to the basement but when he tried to open it, he was surprised to find it was locked.

_The hell? What kind of business is locked at this hour of the day?_

He chewed on the inside of his cheek while thinking it over before he raised his hand to give the door three solid knocks. Gon stood still and stared the door down, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. He felt a little irked, his patience waning as his blood pressure rose. This day had been nothing but a shitshow and he didn't need this confusing incident to add to his list of reasons why he shouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning.

Frowning, Gon pounded his fist against the door a few more times, trying to vent out his mounting frustration. He was so caught up in punishing the door that he didn't even notice when someone approached him from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Gon spun around, surprised someone was able to sneak up on him like that. "Killua! What's up with this place? The door is locked."

"Um, Gon…. You're at the wrong building. The bar is across the street and a few blocks down."

"Wha- but the internet said its building number is 1312. This is 1312." Gon pointed to the poorly displayed number etched over the doorframe to emphasize his point.

Killua stared at his raven-haired friend for a minute before chuckling and shaking his head. "No, you dummy. Its building 1213 not 1312. You got your numbers reversed."

Gon pulled his phone out of his pocket to verify Killua's accuracy, though he had no reason to doubt him. Still, he required proof before he was willing to admit to being wrong. His fingers flashed across the screen until he brought up the information on the bar. His eyes darted to the address, his frown deepening when he read the number 1213.

"Huh, it looks like you were right." He looked up to find his friend staring incredulously back at him and he smiled sheepishly in return. "It's been a long day." He said, as if trying to explain away his mistake.

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Killua turned around to begin crossing the street before looking back to Gon. "I can get us there. Follow me."

Gon obediently did as he was told and sprinted to catch up with him. They walked quietly together until they found themselves in front of the correct building which had a large, neon sign displaying the name of the bar with a little hand pointing to the door. Killua opened the door so they could enter the building and make their way down the dark, narrow stairwell that led to their destination.

As they closed in on the front door with the name, The Empty Pocket carved into its wood, their senses were overrun by the sounds of blaring music, boisterous chatter, and the lingering scent of beer. As Gon stepped into the bar, that hoppy aroma smacked him in the face causing him to wrinkle his nose at the unpleasant, dominating smell. He never tried beer before and if the odor was anything to go by, it would stay that way for a long time.

He looked around the darkened room, his eyes sweeping over the long wooden bar, large enough to fit 15 occupied red barstools and the six small booths that lined the opposite wall. Strings of white lights stretched across the ceiling and there was even a silver disco ball hanging from the center of the drop tiles. The wall behind the bar was lined with a wide array of liquor bottles which came in all shapes and sizes and there was a large, black chalkboard which listed the beers they currently offered on tap.

The patrons all appeared to be enjoying themselves. Most were sipping their various poisons while shouting at the TV displayed on the wall while others were shamelessly flirting, emboldened by their liquid courage. Two "gentlemen" at the far end were engaged in a heated arm-wrestling match with a few others watching their battle while loudly cheering, impressed by their masculine display of strength. Killua rolled his eyes before taking Gon's hand and leading him to one of the booths.

Gon scooted in so he was seated across from his friend. He looked around the room, his unease palpable. "Are you sure its okay for us to be here? We're underage so I don't think we are supposed to be in a bar like this."

Killua waved his hand, disregarding Gon's concern. "Its fine. My family has an agreement with this establishment so we can be here whenever we want. We could even drink." He wiggled his eyebrows impishly at his own suggestion.

"I don't know about that. It smells weird."

"It tastes weird too, but you get used to it as you go."

"Why would you want to get used to it if it doesn't taste good?" Gon wrinkled his nose again, finding the idea to be wholly unpleasant. He opted to change the subject in an attempt to derail Killua's desire to get him to drink. "Anyway, we're here to talk about that cult. Why were you being so secretive about it earlier?"

"Right." Killua's voice dropped to just barely above a whisper, causing Gon to strain so he could hear him over the ruckus. "They relate to my mission so I couldn't talk about them over the phone or through any other method that could be tapped."

"Oh, so is that why you checked out that book on them? Because someone could have traced an internet search back to you?"

"Yes, that's exactly… Wait a second. How did you know I have the book?"

Gon shrugged his shoulders, smiling wryly at his own sneakiness. "I paid someone to tell me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

A nearly imperceptible twitch of the eyebrow preceded Killua rubbing his temples while groaning in annoyance. If Gon was able to pay someone for that kind of information, then he clearly was not careful enough. Perhaps it had been too long since his last stealth mission and he was getting rusty. Either way, he would need to use more caution in the future.

"Who the hell could you have paid who also knew my name?" Killua knew the librarian wouldn't have given him up so he needed to know who could have been there at the same time and just happened to know who he was.

Not wanting Killua to know that he was swindled into paying for a description and not a name, Gon tried to steer the subject back to what was important. "I dunno, some college student. Now back to the cult. What do you know about them? And what's your mission?"

"That's actually what I was coming to talk to you about earlier today before…." Killua paused, suddenly feeling nauseous again as he recalled the day's prior events. Images of Hisoka making out with Gon while he eagerly kissed him back flashed before his eyes.

_Ugh, I can't think about that right now. _He shook his head, trying to dispel the image of Gon carelessly giving away his innocence to that perverted clown.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was able to gain clearance to include you in the details of the mission. It has to do with this lady who was taken hostage and-"

Upon hearing Killua mention the hostage Gon brightened, recognizing where he was likely going with his explanation. "Wait, you mean the girl who can heal people? The one the cult kidnapped before the association could get to her?"

Killua stared blankly at Gon, confused by how he knew this information already. "How did you know that? The mission is confidential, so how the hell do you know all this?" He thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "That man is in on this mission, isn't he?" The young assassin hoped his suspicions were incorrect, but he knew deep down that was likely not the case.

Not missing the crestfallen expression on Killua's face, Gon nodded his head. Killua raked his fingers through his white tresses while grumbling loudly at his horrible luck. In general, he never wanted to be a part of the same mission as Hisoka. He was a dangerous, self-serving asshole who couldn't be trusted. Given his recent discovery, his disdain for the man was even greater and the idea of working with him in any capacity was unacceptable. Yet, that was the position in which he seemed to have found himself. He raised his hand to flag over the bartender who nodded in their direction before making his way over to their booth.

"So, you know everything about this mission then? He told you everything and yet you still want to help? It's going to be dangerous for someone without proper defensive measures. These people are evil to the core and powerful too."

Groaning, Gon rolled his eyes before leveling Killua with a glare. "Hisoka thinks he can sideline me to only helping with finding them. He doesn't want me involved in the fighting. But I'll show him, and now you that I can hold my own. I'm not weak."

Just then the bartender approached their booth and handed them their menus. He was a tall, lanky man with short blond hair and a matching mustache. He wore a white button-down shirt with a blue vest and blue slacks. "Good evening Killua. What brings you to my establishment tonight?"

"Hey Gunther! It's been a while. This is my friend, Gon." He nodded in Gon's direction who smiled brightly at the barkeeper in return. "We're actually here on business. Now then, I'd like a pint of beer. You choose which one. Gon would like one too."

Upon hearing this Gon stopped looking over his menu and frowned at Killua. "Hey! I said-"

"That you would like nothing more than to discuss our business over some food and beer. I know, that's why I ordered it for you." A catlike grin spread over Killua's face as he returned his attention back to Gunther. Gon narrowed his eyes and kicked him from under the table, but Killua continued like it never happened.

"We'll also take a plate of loaded cheese fries with extra cheese and extra bacon."

"Extra ranch too." Gon added with a sigh.

"Very good, Sir. I'll be right over with your beer. I know just the one for you to enjoy."

After Gunther made his way behind the bar, Gon kicked at Killua's shins again. "I said I don't wanna try it. It smells bad!"

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to try it? I bet you won't even be able to finish one glass." Killua felt smug, knowing a little challenge was all it would take to get Gon riled up enough to give in and try it. As he suspected, it worked like a charm.

"Hey! I'm not afraid to try anything and I could too finish it. I bet I could even empty it before you can empty yours!" Gon was shouting, not even bothering to suppress his irritation. Everyone around him continued to underestimate him and this was the last straw!

"Alright, you're on!" There was no way Gon would be able to win their contest and while knowing this, Killua decided to make a wager with him. "I'll tell you what. If you win, I will agree to let you in on the action of my mission. But if I win, you need to take a backseat and stay off the front lines. That includes any mission related stuff you might do with… that man." Killua grimaced. "Agreed?"

Gon couldn't hide his self-confident smile upon hearing Killua's terms. What Killua wasn't aware of was that he took part in many drinking contests back home except instead of beer it was a juice blend prepared with fruit native to his island. He was a pro at that kind of thing and he fully intended to wipe the floor with Killua.

"You're on!" He cheered, looking forward to his impending victory.

"Good, now back to the cult. Rumor has it one of their leaders has come to the city to entice prospective followers. I'm pretty sure that guy putting on the show at the festival was him."

"What? You mean the guy who did the show about… the… Poor Man's Rose- Oh."

"Exactly. They're cocky enough to publicly bring in new acolytes like that. They lure their victims in with some entertainment that's based off an interesting myth or whatever. From there the sheep pretty much line up to be herded and all they need is to turn on a little charm to finish the deal. They'll spin the story in whatever way they need to so they can convince their prospective recruits the world really is sick and in need of cleansing."

"Hmm… Do you know where he is now? Is he still in the city?"

"I've been keeping an eye on him. He is still in the city but I'm assuming he plans to leave once the festival is over which I think is tonight. I was instructed to follow him to the next town and attempt to capture him there."

Gon thought for a moment, confused why Killua wouldn't just grab him while he's within reach. "I don't understand why you would wait until he leaves for the next town."

"Apparently there is a large group of acolytes located in the city so I'm to wait until he is without potential reinforcements. I think it's stupid but whatever."

"Oh! That makes sense. Hisoka's mission is to find the group in the city and make them tell him where their hideout is. I wonder why they are having you both work on this separately and on two different targets?"

"Don't know." Killua shrugged, unsure of the answer himself.

With his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, Gon looked pensive as he tried to understand the logic behind the operation. There seemed to be many pieces to this puzzle, most of which were missing, and they wouldn't be able to see the big picture without those pieces. He wondered whether Hisoka knew more or if he was simply focusing on his part. His brain felt like it was frying between his ears, overloaded by everything he couldn't understand. Thankfully, Gunther chose that moment to walk up to their booth with their food and drinks in hand thus offering reprieve from his mental strain.

"Here you go. Two Seven Gates Pale Ales and a plate of loaded fries extra everything." Gunther chuckled to himself as he set their plate and glasses down. "Anything else you need?"

"Nope, we're good. Thanks Gunther!"

The teens watched as Gunther walked back to the bar before returning to their conversation. Killua was the first to reach for their plate of fries, pulling out a crispy, golden potato that was smothered in greasy cheesy goodness. "So," he began while blowing on his fry before popping it into his mouth, "I'm guessing we are working on different things because one of us is the contingency plan. Actually, we could both be contingency plans because maybe there are others who also have missions that relate to ours. Maybe the association is that desperate to find this girl that they intentionally put multiple plans into action just to ensure that at least one of us succeeds in finding their hideout. Then once we do, they will bring us together for the rescue operation."

"That makes sense." Gon said as he picked up his ale to take a sniff of the amber colored liquid. He heaved just a little from the smell alone before setting the cup back down and snatching some fries instead.

"Alright Gon. Let's get this party started." Killua picked up his pint and held it out to Gon who begrudgingly picked up his own glass and clinked it against Killua's. "On the count of three, okay? One… Two… Three!"

Gon brought the frothy liquid to his lips, threw his head back and tried to chug it down. As soon as the bitter liquid touched his tongue his eyes widened and he chocked, causing some to sputter out of his mouth and run down his chin.

_Ugh! This is worse than it smells. It tastes like a field that animals poop in. Blah…_

He glanced to Killua and was dismayed to find he was already a third of the way finished with his glass, the ale foaming and dribbling down the sides of his cheeks as he went. Gon wasn't about to lose this challenge, even if it was the most disgusting thing he's ever put in his mouth. He repeated his earlier action and began chugging the stuff, holding his breath as he gulped down every vile ounce.

He heard the unmistakable sound of Killua's empty glass coming down hard against their table just seconds before he was able to finish his. He placed his empty glass next to Killua's and chanced a look at the overly satisfied expression on his friend's face.

"You know what that means" Killua stated as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"No! Let's go again. I know I can beat you. That first round was unfair because I wasn't prepared for how bad that stuff was. The next round is what will count." Gon unwillingly tasted defeat and apparently it tasted just like a shit field.

"Fine, I agree to go another round but if you lose the next one, I don't want to hear any more whining."

Killua motioned to Gunther to bring them two more beers who quickly obliged, bringing them to the table just a few minutes later. "Okay Gon, this is the last time."

"Yeah, yeah let's do this. One, Two, Three!"

They both tilted their heads back and gulped down round two of the amber liquid. Gon forgot to hold his breath this time and the taste caused his eyes to water and his nostrils to flare. He tried to ignore the discomfort though because winning against Killua was too important. He would not lose twice.

Within mere seconds of each other, they both slammed their empty glasses down. Gon was beaming at his friend, who stared back at him in utter disbelief. Somehow, he had lost that round.

"Haha! Take that, I won!" Gon jeered while shoving fries in his mouth to get rid of the godawful taste.

"No, no, no. I won one round and you won one round. We need to do the best out of three to see who truly is victorious. Otherwise there isn't really a clear winner."

Gon's competitive nature took over, not willing to allow for any uncertainty about who was better. "Fine, best out of three!" He proclaimed while Killua flagged Gunther for two more beers.

"Perhaps you boys should slow down. Technically I shouldn't even be giving this to you…"

"It's okay Gunther! We can handle it. Gon and I have unfinished business you see." Killua eagerly grabbed both beers from Gunter before he could put them down and offered the second to Gon. As Gunther walked away, Killua counted off and both boys chugged their drinks.

At this point they managed to attract the attention of a few spectators who cheered them on as they gulped down their beers. Some seemed to be cheering for Killua while others cheered for Gon and a few didn't care either way and just wanted to make some noise.

"Wooo!"

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

The crowd cheered them on until they both brought their glasses down almost in unison once again. Empowered by their gathered spectators, Gon stood from his seat with both arms above his head and shouted "Ha! I won again!" His smile was lopsided, and he performed a goofy little victory dance before sitting back down in his seat with a bit of a wobble.

"Hmph, you got lucky is all. I'll win next time."

"Heh, there's no way I'm drinking more of that. I won fair and square. Now you have to let me help you and on the front lines too!" Gon shoved some more fries into his mouth, pleased to have won their contest.

To say Killua was surprised to find Gon could actually drink faster than him was an understatement. He didn't like to lose any more then Gon did, so he wasn't ready to give up just yet. "I want to do another round. The wager won't apply, it'll just be about who is better. We'll have two glasses each and who ever downs them both will win the whole thing. It will be like the ultimate winner of everything."

At the mention of 'the ultimate winner' Gon's ears perked up and he found himself eagerly nodding his head in agreement. He liked to win things so of course he would agree to such an easy demand especially without any risk to him helping with the mission.

A few minutes later a very unenthused Gunther brought over four more pints of ale. He wasn't sure the Zoldycks would be pleased to know he allowed their heir to get trashed with his friend but on the other hand he was instructed to give the teen whatever he might ask for during his time in the city. He heard the troublesome crowd cheering them on as he made his way back to the bar, shrugging his concerns away as he wiped the water stains from his clean bar glasses.

With their pride on the line, the boys drank as fast as they could while the crowed hooted and hollered in the background. Gon's stomach protested with loud gurgles as the liquid sloshed down his throat in a never-ending tide of ale. Killua had him beat with the first of the two glasses but Gon was right behind him, quickly bringing his second glass to his lips and chugging it down while the overflow streamed down his face. Finally, both mugs came down marking Gon as the final winner by a split second.

"Fucking hell, Gon. How do you keep winning?"

A sly smile flitted over Gon's features as he wiped the foam from his upper lip. "I am experienced in the ways of chugging." He laughed, pleased with his own private joke.

Disappointed by his third consecutive loss, Killua shoved a handful of fries in his mouth while considering how best to goad Gon into another round. As he pondered his options a fast-paced song with a heavy beat sounded over the speakers, and he couldn't help but smile at his friend who was bobbing and swaying to the music. With rosy cheeks and glazed over eyes, he rolled his small frame like no one in the world was watching.

_Heh, Gon would be a lightweight. _

_He probably shouldn't have anymore. We'll have to have a rematch another time._

Because he was groomed as an assassin from birth, Killua had an unusually high tolerance to all forms of poisons, alcohol included. He could still make his way to that heady, relaxed state if he really tried but it took three times as much as it would for a regular adult. Not to mention, he had to be at the festival in a few hours so he could keep his eye on the recruiter. It would be irresponsible for him to try to work while under the influence.

"H-Hey, hey Killluuaa. I feel… um… I feel strange." Gon squinted his eyes and wiggled his fingers to show him something odd was afoot.

With blue eyes crinkling in mirth, Killua sat back in his booth to watch his friend. "That's because you're drunk you dummy."

"Heh, well I like it. I feel like I could do anything." He resumed his rhythmic swaying to the sultry melody blaring overhead while polishing off the last of the French fries.

"I have to pee!" He announced out of the blue before sliding along the smooth surface of the wooden bench beneath him so he could make his way to the restroom. He wobbled slightly as he stood and peered around the small room, looking for the bathroom door.

"You okay Gon? Do you need help getting there?"

Finally finding what he was looking for, Gon shook his head before making his way to his destination. Much to Gon's enjoyment, another song reverberated through the dank air of the bar, carrying with it something akin to an islander's melody. Gon could feel the beat coursing through his body and he moved accordingly, gyrating his hips and rolling his lithe body as he stumbled to the bathroom.

Killua had never seen Gon dance before and if this little precursor was anything to go by, he was in for quite a treat. He watched with amusement as Gon danced his way to the bathroom, moving his hips in such a way that it almost looked obscene. He bumped into a few bargoers, none of whom seemed to mind until he finally made it to the door, tripping into the restroom as he attempted to enter.

"Oof!" Gon just barely caught himself, his hands pressed against the grungy yellow tiles of the bathroom floor. He snickered to himself as he remembered the last time he tumbled in the bathroom. Hisoka had been there to witness it and while Gon hadn't been impressed with the situation then, he suddenly found the ordeal to be hilarious. His laughter echoed through the small room while he relieved himself.

_Speaking of Hisoka. I wonder what he's doing?_

After pulling his lounge pants back to his slender hips he took his phone out to send a quick text message to the man in question. He briefly considered what he should say before typing out a simple ["Hey."] To his delight, Hisoka text back almost instantly.

{I'm bored, Gon. Come entertain me, won't you?}

Gon smiled as he read the message, feeling a little playful.

[Def still mad at you]

[Are you at the hotel? What are you doing?]

{I just got here a few minutes ago. I'm watching the news.}

[Naked?]

{LOL I can be if that's what you want.}

[I like it when you're naked.]

[Mr. Sexy Pants]

{Not that I don't enjoy this oddly brazen attitude, but what has gotten into you?}

[Hehe, about 5 pints of ale]

{Where are you?}

[The Empty Pocket, why?]

Gon stared at the brightly lit screen of his phone, willing another message to pop up from Hisoka so they could continue their fun banter, but one never did. He shrugged, assuming Hisoka must have gotten distracted by something. He put his phone back into his pocket and left the bathroom, pleased to hear another smooth, oceanic tune playing on the radio. He danced his way back to the booth where he found Killua waiting with another plate of fries.

"Did you… you asked for… um, extra ranch, right? Gon stuttered as he tried to speak, his fuzzy head feeling incapable of stringing together coherent thoughts.

"Don't worry, Gon. I got you all the ranch." Killua pointed to the ranch smothered all over the fries as well as the additional three sides of ranch placed near the plate.

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason!" Gon happily slid back into his seat, feeling ravenous.

"Everything go okay in the bathroom? It looked like you kind of fell in there after you opened the door."

"Just peachy. I caught myself before I face planted into the floor." The teen could hardly sit still in his seat. He continued to sway with the music while shoving food into his mouth, not really tasting anything as he chewed, swallowed, and automatically popped another one in. It was something like a production line and he just kept going until his hand came back empty.

"You know, I think I could go for another..." Gon stopped midsentence, catching a glimpse of a tall figure with fiery red hair peering around the bar until his concerned eyes finally landed on their target. "Hisoka?"

At this Killua snapped to attention, feeling the presence of the man's creepy aura crawl against his skin as the magician took long strides toward their table. He looked to Gon in suspicion. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Before Gon could respond he found himself being pushed to the end of the bench with his side pressed up against the wall. The booths weren't really meant for more than two people, but that fact didn't seem to bother Hisoka in the least as he forced his way into the seat while wrapping his arm possessively around Gon's waist. He squirmed against Hisoka before giving up and trying to get comfortable in his new, confined space. He couldn't really sway with the music anymore, but he could still bob his head damnit.

"It was irresponsible to take Gon out drinking like this. You know he doesn't have the same tolerance as you." Hisoka's tone was unusually stern as he addressed Killua.

"And it was irresponsible of YOU to take Gon into your bed but that didn't stop you, now did it?" Killua was seething. This fucking clown was actually insisting on pretending to give a shit about Gon's safety. The young assassin couldn't guess why that would be, but he was sure there was some kind of sick and convoluted reason for it.

"I'm not sure what the problem is. I've taken excellent care of Gon and I made sure to meet all of his needs. Ever. Single. One." A lewd smile stretched over Hisoka's features as he tightened his arm around Gon's waist.

Killua's eyes dropped to that small movement before returning to the redhead, outraged. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Hey now! You two…. Uh, you two jerks know that… that I can hear you, right? Can't you just get along?" The raven-haired teen did not appreciate how they were talking about him, or fighting over him really, like he wasn't even there.

"Gon, you shouldn't be anywhere near him. He's literally the worst and he wants to kill you someday. He's said so himself! Fucking sick bastard and his damn obsession with fruit…." Killua muttered that last part under his breath while trying to give Hisoka the best 'I hate you' look he could muster.

"Well, you guys should… you should just get along." All the commotion was making Gon feel tired. The need for rest hugging his body in a tight swaddle, making his eye lids feel too heavy to keep open. It was so strange. He had so much energy a few minutes ago and now he just wanted to rest. He laid his head against Hisoka's shoulder and snuggled in against his side. He heard what sounded like a dismayed gasp from his friend before everything went blank.

xxxx

Steady movement followed by the cool kiss of night air against his skin caused Gon to slowly rouse from his sleep. The soft rock of his body coupled with the feeling of cloth against his cheek and the steady heartbeat pulsing against his ear told him he was being carried somewhere. He was too tired to open his eyes and he knew from the scent alone it must have been Hisoka carrying him. The nearly imperceptible footfalls of a second pair of feet next to them told him someone else was strolling through the city with them, likely Killua.

Killua: "Listen, I'm only doing this for Gon. The moment he comes to his senses I will come for you and I will end you."

Hisoka: "You should be careful what you wish for little Zoldyck. It could be your undoing."

Killua: "I'll be damned if I don't take you down with me then."

Hisoka: "Promises, promises."

Killua: "He's a fulltime job. Always getting into trouble…. You better not hurt him."

Hisoka: "What I do with Gon really is none of your concern. If you insist on meddling in my affairs, I may have to let Illumi know of your current location… and Alluka's."

Killua: "Why you-"

Hisoka: "It's merely a warning. Take it how you will."

_It almost sounds like their getting along, or at least as much as they are able to anyway. _

_I wonder what they were talking about at the bar before we left._

Over the course of their walk home, Gon faded in and out of consciousness while catching fragments of the ongoing, and heated discussion between the two assassins. They argued a lot, well Killua argued because arguing with Hisoka was like arguing with a brick wall, and they discussed their progress in their evidently shared mission. The last thing he recalled was Killua stating his next step in his part of the mission.

Killua: "I'm going to follow the recruiter to the next town after his performance tonight. You should keep Gon away from the festival. I promised him he could help but I don't want him to get hurt."

This pissed Gon off and the feeling of betrayal sat heavily against his chest, crushing him. He wanted to scream at Killua for lying to him, to tell him how betrayed he felt but he was just too tired. The conditions were perfect for sleep. The air was chilly but the warmth emanating from Hisoka's body hugged him perfectly while the gentle sway of their movements easily lulled him back into oblivion.

xxxx

The feeling of being transferred from study arms to blissfully sinking into a cushy mattress nudged Gon from his impromptu nap. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to reorient himself to his surroundings before releasing a shaky sigh of relief when he realized he was in his own bedroom. He caught a glimpse of Hisoka's retreating form before snuggling his face into the cozy embrace of their bed. He loved how soft and fluffy their king-sized mattress was, fully layered with cotton sheets, a fleecy throw blanket and their oversized down comforter.

As he buried himself under the layers of blankets, he vaguely recalled bits and pieces of the conversation he had eavesdropped on between Killua and Hisoka. He couldn't quite remember enough of anything for it to make sense though. He primarily just remembered a lot of yelling and the not so playful back and forth banter.

Deciding he was too awake now to go back to sleep he regretfully rolled out of bed, wrapped himself in the fleece blanket and trudged out to the living area to find Hisoka. He found him casually sitting cross legged along the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers with spades printed over the fabric, while carefully stacking his cards into a tower.

"That's pretty neat. Is it hard to do?" Gon casually walked over to the magician before taking a seat next to him so he could watch as Hisoka skillfully rested a new card on top of the others.

"Its not as hard as it looks. The key is a steady hand and an abundance of patience." The redhaired man paused for a short moment, seemingly studying Gon before resuming the task at hand. "How are you feeling? Drinking as much as you did was quite careless as I'm sure you know. I expected you to take better care of yourself."

"Actually, my head hurts a little and I feel kind of run down. Since when do you care if I take care of myself?" Gon leaned over to study the card tower as he spoke, mesmerized by the impressive and sturdy structure Hisoka was able to create from flimsy paper.

Hisoka stopped what he was doing, suddenly becoming serious. "For better or worse, you are my only weakness. It wasn't supposed to be this way but somehow, you've become something I feel oddly protective of. An interesting turn of events given I still planned to break you only a few short weeks ago. Of course, I still do want to break you, just in a very different way."

He smiled at Gon, though it was all teeth and he grabbed him firmly by the wrist before yanking him onto his lap. The trilevel house of cards he had been working on collapsed from the abrupt movement, the red and white paper quickly cascading down to litter across the floor.

"Hey!" Gon squirmed and flailed, trying to regain some semblance of balance in his new position before turning his head to face the magician. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a weakness!"

"I disagree." Hisoka leaned over to pick up the fallen cards until he had most of them situated back into his deck. "Now then, would you like to try and build a tower?" He took Gon's tanned hand, turning it over and gently resting his deck in his palm.

The teen warily eyed the cards in his hand before wrapping his fingers around them, feeling confident that he could likely build a tower even bigger and better then Hisoka's. He set the cards down while keeping the two top cards in his hands. He happily hummed to himself while attempting to set those two cards up to begin his bottom row. As soon as he removed his hold on them, they slipped against the hardwood floor and fell. Gon let out a surprised gasp before furrowing his brow and trying again.

This activity would require a great deal of concentration which was hard enough with his dizzying headache, but his attention was diverted even more by the hard member he felt pressing against his bottom. He tried to ignore that troublesome feeling while carefully bringing two cards together once again. His hands shook ever so slightly as he let go and he watched in dismay as they once again fell.

Hisoka watched Gon's attempt to replicate his card tower with a glimmer of fondness in his eyes. Every time he failed, he let out the cutest little squeaks and gasps before trying again, determined to rise to the challenge. The wonderful feeling of his ass resting overtop of him just added to the whole experience.

Somewhere around the 15th or 16th try, the older man realized he might be at this for a while, especially given how stubborn Gon could be. The teen only managed to get one set of cards standing and it quickly fell as soon as he tried to set another pair next to it. Hisoka could be patient, but his cock was in need of attention.

He placed his hands around the Gon's small shoulders, smiling at the noticeable tremor he felt course through the teens body when he did so. He leaned forward until he could feel the subtle tickle of Gon's black strands against his cheek and he whispered "Need some help?"

His movement startled the teen causing his hand to bump into the only standing pair of cards he was able to produce and causing them to collapse. "Argh! No, no I can do it myself. I just need to keep practicing. It would be easier if you would stop touching me though."

Despite his words, Gon pressed his ass down into Hisoka's lap with a little wiggle from his hips. He could feel his own arousal growing but he was determined to neglect it until he was able to complete two rows of his house. Hisoka nibbled and licked at his earlobe before making his way down the teen's neck. His skin tasted of salt and ale, a peculiar combination but still delicious just the same.

"Hisoka, I'm trying to work here." Gon whined, not really wanting him to stop but still feeling possessed by the need to outdo the magician's house of cards. He glanced out the window as he picked up the fallen cards, eyes widening when he saw the blackened night sky cast over the city. He stood up from the spot in alarm. "We're going to miss the last day of the festival! We need to get dressed and get going!" He tried to make his way to their bedroom so he could go out in something other then his lounge pants but Hisoka's tight hold around his wrist kept him from moving.

"You've had a long day. Wouldn't you prefer to stay in tonight with me?"

"No way! There's something I wanna do and besides, we bought those lanterns so we could participate in the big release tonight."

"We could always do it together on a different night."

"Come on Hisoka! I want to go!" He tugged his hand back, but the magician didn't let up.

"Okay, why don't you take a shower first. You smell like a bar."

Gon furrowed his eyebrows before sniffing his arms and clothes. He wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant scent and sighed. "Fine, I'll shower but then we go!" Hisoka released his wrist and watched him as he scampered off to the bathroom.

"Keeping him home tonight may prove to be more difficult than I anticipated." He muttered to himself as he followed behind Gon. He knew he could always restrain him with his Bungee Gum but that would be too obvious and would only serve to piss him off. He needed to make sure Gon remained blissfully unaware of what was really happening, and the man was all too willing to provide an ample distraction.

Gon ran into the bathroom as fast as he could, shedding his clothes along the way. The shower was large enough to accommodate several people and was designed with glazed porcelain tile creating a captivating mosaic in earthy hues. The luxurious walk in shower sported three shower heads, an overhead rainfall system, and an outlet that would release a cloud of steam into the stall when activated. He had been meaning to play with the various nozzles and functions but now was not the time, so he turned on a single showerhead, impatiently hopping under the spray of water before it was able to fully warm.

He shivered while the cool water pelted his skin, landing on him like little bullets of ice. Thankfully, the water heated quickly allowing his tired muscles to relax under the flowing stream. As he went to grab his shampoo, he heard the door to the bathroom open which was followed by a cool rush of air when the stall's glass door swung open next.

Hisoka joined him in the shower, the sight of his sexy body taking Gon's breath away. The steam from the hot water glistened against his muscular frame, amplifying the lines between each muscle under his pale skin. The teen raked his fingers through his black mop of hair, trying to get the strands out of his eyes so he could get a better look at the Greek god standing in front of him. He licked his lips, wishing his tongue was sliding over those smooth bumps instead.

With a quirked eyebrow, the older man seemed amused as he looked to the floor before dragging his eyes slowly back up Gon, taking in every little detail. Gon followed his initial gaze to the floor, blushing when he realized the soap he was squeezing out of his bottle was puddling along the tiles at his feet instead of his hand.

"Allow me" the older man whispered as he took the shampoo bottle from Gon. He squeezed a small amount into his palm before rubbing his hands together to create a nice lather. Hisoka scrubbed the bubbles into Gon's hair while taking extra care to massage the teen's scalp in the process. He smirked when he felt Gon press his head into the massage, sighing in contentment. Hisoka allowed his sudsy hands to wonder down Gon's lean body, making small circles first over his shoulders, then the length of his back followed by the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen.

He continued in his descent until he reached the teen's cock, groaning in approval to find it was already hard for him. Gon stiffened under Hisoka's knowing touch and he placed a steadying hand along the damp tiles while the older man took special care to encase his balls in the soapy lather before sliding his hand up and down the length of his erection.

"Mmm, you're so hard already. Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

Moaning was the only response Gon could offer as his body succumbed to the pleasure he was receiving. It was paradise, the rough strokes of Hisoka's hand over the smooth skin of his cock. The way the older man's wet body pressed against his back, and his hot breath fanning over his face. Every single one of Gon's nerves felt like it was on fire from Hisoka's touch alone. When his thumb brushed over his engorged head, dipping gently into the slit and spreading his precum over the tip, Gon's body reacted on its own volition. His hips bucked forward, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth while gripping the tile even harder.

Moist lips pressed possessively against Gon's neck, kissing and nipping at his wet flesh until he was satisfied with the mark of ownership he created. Hisoka enjoyed the soft sighs and whimpers Gon was making as he continued to stroke his cock, the water making everything extra slick and allowing him to increase his pace effortlessly.

His other hand smoothed down the small muscles of Gon's back, not stopping until he was cupping the plump, tanned skin of the teen's perfect ass. He gave both cheeks a nice squeeze, marveling at how supple and rounded they felt beneath his touch.

"Truly, this is my favorite part of you." Hisoka said with a pleased grin plastered on his face. "This perfect ass."

"Hisoka stop teasing me." Gon was panting now, his moist breath mixing with the hot steam in the air.

"Are you asking for something, Gon?"

"Put… put your cock in me, please." Gon was desperate now. Hisoka was doing just enough to pull him to the cusp of release but not enough to fully push him over the edge, his throbbing member aching with need as his precum continued to drip from the head.

"It's too early for that, little fruit. But I'm willing to make a compromise with you." Hisoka's voice came out husky and deep, it was taking all his self-control not to just give Gon what he had asked for.

Instead, he pressed his fingers between those sweet cheeks and pushed until he was able to insert two fingers into Gon's inviting warmth. The teen instantly pushed his ass back onto those fingers until they were fully buried inside him.

"Ngh, His- Hisoka that feels so good." A tremor raced down Gon's spine when Hisoka started to slide his fingers in and out of his tight entrance while he quickened the pace of his hand around the teen's cock. He felt the man's sharp teeth bite down into his shoulder, drawing blood. The pain only added to his experience, being just enough to give him the orgasm he desperately craved.

"Hisoka, I'm… I'm going to cum!" Gon felt his load shoot out in little bursts, his cock twitching as it emptied into the stream of water. He rested his head next to his hand against the tiled wall, vaguely noticing that some of the water running down the drain was tinted red but too high from his orgasm to care.

He felt Hisoka's hands brush against his sides as he kissed his way down his spine. He placed two kisses, one on each tanned cheek before standing back up and spinning Gon around to face him. The teen was enraptured by that hooded look of desire, the look that made him feel like they were the only two people in the world. That look alone was all it took to set him on fire and he found himself needing to feel Hisoka's touch just as much as he was certain the magician wanted to feel his in return.

Their shower was getting hot, the steam becoming so dense Gon could barely see anything beyond those captivating, golden irises. He felt Hisoka press his back against the misty tiles behind him before those delicious lips crashed against his own. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, their tongues battling for control while they tasted each other's raw lust. Hisoka's body was pressed heavily against Gon's, his fingers tangling in his hair while his other hand returned to fondle his ass.

The magician's cock rubbed against Gon's belly, igniting inside the teen an overpowering need to be used. Gon wrapped his legs around the man's waist, feeling Hisoka's arms swiftly lock beneath his thighs to hold him in place.

Hisoka quickly shifted one arm so he could reach beneath Gon's ass to position his erection at the tight ring of muscle around his entrance. With a single thrust, he was able to fully sheath his aching cock inside Gon's incredibly tight crevice. Gon's silken walls hugged around his length, squeezing him, tempting him to release his seed right then, right there. Hisoka groaned, the sound reverberating through his chest.

He watched as Gon's honeyed eyes widened while his small body tried to accommodate the massive size of his cock. Hisoka knew as soon as he started to move inside him, the teen's eyes would change from managing his initial discomfort to swimming in pure bliss. He pulled his hips back, his cock inching out of the warmth before he abruptly thrust back in again. A cocky grin stretched over his face. He was right, those eyes were glazed over reflecting nothing but pleasure now.

A low moan escaped from those reddened lips as Gon's hands traveled across the well-developed muscles of Hisoka's chest. They resumed their kiss, passion taking over while Hisoka set the pace of their union. His thrusts were hard and deep, roughly pressing Gon's back against the tiles and bruising his skin. Their soaked flesh made loud and wet slapping sounds with each movement and their combined moans filled the air.

"Hisoka! Give… give it to me harder!" Gon's voice was a breathy pant. He was completely absorbed in what the magician was doing to him, nothing else mattered.

"Beg… for… it…" The magician's words were broken between thrusts. It was so fucking hot to hear Gon ask him to pound into his little body even harder. He really had to hold back just to wait for the teen's reply.

"P-please, Hisoka. I need you to fuck me harder!" Gon reached down to take his own cock in his hand, furiously stroking it to add to his pleasure.

Hisoka grunted in response while gripping his hands firmly around Gon's thighs. He gave the teen exactly what he asked for, repeatedly plunging his thick cock through Gon's entrance hard enough to force the younger man to cry out from the rough treatment. Hisoka was ruining Gon beautifully, and he fucking loved it.

Every thrust caused the teen's entire body to shudder in pleasure. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, to ride out this painfully intense but oh so pleasurable experience but instead he locked eyes with Hisoka, hazel meeting gold as they watched each other slowly begin to come apart.

Gon was the first to get there, feeling that familiar spark of heat unfurl deep within his core until he couldn't hold it in any more. He felt his orgasm coming, and he knew it was going to be big. Finally, that heat exploded forcing his body to stiffen and his toes to curl as he came hard for Hisoka. His blunt nails scratched across pale flesh and he screamed as he came completely undone.

Those tightened walls coupled with the pain from Gon's nails pushed Hisoka over the edge along with his fruit. His grip tightened around the teen, causing his nails to dig into Gon's sun kissed skin as he spilled his load inside of him, filling him with his essence.

Their ragged breaths slowed as they remained joined together under the caress of warm water, unmoving while staring into each other's eyes. Eventually, Hisoka pulled out of Gon and set him back down on the floor. The teen could feel the man's cum leaking out of him and running down his thighs with the stream of water. Gon turned the water off while Hisoka grabbed them their towels. He neatly wrapped Gon within the soft, puffy cloth before drying his own body.

He picked the teen up and easily carried him to their bedroom before lying him in their bed. Gon nestled into the blankets, exhaustion threatening to put him to sleep any second. Hisoka dropped his towel and crawled over Gon's body. He brushed his mouth against Gon's while whispering "mine" against those soft, bruised lips.

As Hisoka rolled off him and pulled Gon's smaller body against his chest, Gon vaguely recalled how he had missed the last day of the light festival. He felt like their was an important reason for him to be there, but he couldn't seem to recall what it was. He shrugged that feeling away as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	18. Secrets and More Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter

Unbearable heat swathed over Gon's body, blazing through him like an uncontrolled wildfire. His skin was slick with sweat and his damp clothes clung tightly along the contours of his body. The fleece blanket covering him acted as a layer of insulation, trapping all the heat inside with him. He felt like he was in a furnace yet as soon as he stuck so much as a few toes outside of his personal oven, a chill rattled his bones and he quickly withdrew his foot back to where it was safe within the cocoon. Though he was warm he couldn't stop shivering and his teeth chattered together on their own. Gon weakly tugged his blanket over his head so he was completely covered.

The unrelenting fever made him feel groggy and tired. He just wanted to sleep but those memories were becoming persistent and it was getting to the point where the more he absorbed the worse he felt. Perhaps the incoming rate was too much for his mind to handle, similar to a multilane highway narrowing into a single road. His body was becoming increasingly congested with too much information and it would require time for adjustment.

Quiet voices whispered back and forth in the background, quiet enough that a normal person wouldn't be able to pick up on what was being said, but with Gon's finely tuned hearing he could pick up on some of it. Soma and Erina were engaged in a heated discussion and probably thought he was still asleep.

Soma: "This doesn't feel right. We should tell him. Or at least-"

Erina: "No, absolutely not."

Soma: "He deserves answers…"

Erina: "What he does or doesn't deserve doesn't matter. He needs to figure it out on his own."

Soma: "I guess you're right. I don't like it though."

_What are they talking about? Do they know what happened to me? Are they… my enemies!?_

Weakly, he tried to push himself up so he could confront them, but his strength was negligible at best and he could barely move. Though he was frustrated and distressed, he was increasingly overwhelmed with the weight of exhaustion pushing down on his consciousness. He wasn't ready to go back to sleep, but whatever sickness it was that overtook him had other plans.

xxxx

Pew! Pew! Pew! The little grey spaceship continued its clumsy, linear voyage through space as it mercilessly pummeled multicolored enemy ships with its missiles. It was only stage four, and while the enemy ships had the advantage in numbers, grace and speed they posed no threat to Gon who had become an expert over the past two weeks. He would not be taken down so early in the game, not with the high score on the line.

He watched as a row of green enemy ships formed a circle above his ship and rained down missiles upon him as they rotated clockwise. He dodged effortlessly while simultaneously destroying each ship with an attack of his own. A blue ship flanked him from the left, trying to capture his spacecraft but he dodged that too and took it out with a well-timed attack. The enemies were coming in faster now in a dizzying array of missiles and suicide pods. Gon furrowed his brow and clutched the joystick tightly while he focused on dodging and attacking his targets.

Daily escapes to the arcade across the street had become a part of Gon's routine. It was a necessary break from the stringent schedule Hisoka had him following now that they were working together on the mission. Each day they would wake up before dawn, eat breakfast and go for a run. Breakfast generally occurred in the hotel's café but occasionally Hisoka cooked for them instead. When they finished their run, they went directly to the gym where the magician would coach him through an intense workout session with only a small break for lunch in the middle.

By the time they were finished it was early evening and Gon had just enough time to take a shower before the pair would scout out the city and eventually have dinner. After their meal Hisoka would report in with his contact while Gon made his way to the arcade.

Hisoka refused to admit it, but Gon felt certain his insistence on training him stemmed from genuine concern for the teen's wellbeing now that he was actively participating in his mission. It didn't feel necessary though because Hisoka only permitted him to assist from the sidelines. The teen tried in vain to change his mind, citing his bet with Killua. Of course, Hisoka was quick to point out that it didn't apply because he never agreed to anything nor would he have had he been there at the time of the wager.

Speaking of which, his bet with Killua was a bit of a sore subject now that he knew Killua wasn't actually going to let him help. The morning after the assassin left to pursue his target, he sent a text to Gon that said he was sorry and that he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to him during the mission. Gon still felt bitter about the whole thing, and even more so when he realized he fell for Hisoka's well planned distraction to keep him home the night of the festival. It appeared that having his best friend on speaking terms with Hisoka was just as much of a hinderance as the alternative had been.

Instead of raging at them for their deception, Gon decided he would take matters into his own hands and prove to them that they were wrong. He wasn't weak and he could still handle whatever the enemy had to throw at him, even without his Nen. As a result, he only spent a third of his free time at the arcade, with the rest being dedicated to finding the group of acolytes on his own.

Quickly, Gon shook his head to dispel the deep-seated anger he felt towards that whole situation. His gaze shifted to the top of the screen, glancing at the game's high score to help him refocus his attention to his current goal. He didn't want to just overcome that score, he wanted to demolish it. The stages were increasing in difficulty with more enemies, all of which attacked at a higher frequency then in previous levels. He was at level 8 now and this was as far as he'd managed to get at any point. He had one life left and was frantically dodging and attacking the enemy ships.

When he thought he was in the clear, having just barely gotten his ship out of the way of a particularly heavy barrage of missiles, an unexpected enemy appeared and blew him up with its first shot. The cheeky game had the balls to display "You Failed" in big letters on the screen, making Gon's fingers itch to deposit another coin and prove the bastard wrong. His gaze swung to the clock on the wall before coming back to glare at the mocking screen.

_Damnit. I'm out of time._

With a deep breath he released the joystick and stepped away from the game. It was time to focus on the mission. After coming up empty handed the past few evenings, he decided to try something a little different that night. Hisoka wasn't aware but when he was on the phone with his contact the previous night Gon had been listening in on the conversation. He knew exactly where they would be meeting and planned to listen in for any relevant information.

Sparing one last heated glare toward the damnable game that had bested him once again, Gon strolled out of the arcade and made his way to the park. It would have been pitch dark outside had it not been for the illuminating glow of lights plastered throughout the nocturnal city. Without the warmth of the sun the air had a chilly bite to it so Gon zipped his moss green sweater up and covered his head with its hood.

Given it was Saturday night there were throngs of people navigating through the city, making their way to their various destinations. Gon passed a group of young women, their colorful skirts and blouses hugging the smooth curves of their figures, revealing just enough to draw in attention but not so much as to appear desperate. The air about them was predatory while their excited expressions radiated mischief. Their footwear was what really caught Gon's eye though. Their feet were dressed in anything from black leather boots to sandals, all with killer heels spiking down to support their weight.

It reminded Gon of Hisoka and his peculiar choice in footwear. Shoes with those kinds of heels were difficult to walk in let alone to wear while engaged in combat. He even asked Hisoka about it, but the magician only said something about them being a necessary part of his persona, whatever that meant. Much to Hisoka's amusement, the teen tried them on once out of curiosity. They threw his center of gravity off so much that he practically fell on his face and the fact that they were way too big didn't help the situation at all.

Gon continued toward the park, trying his best to blend in with the crowd and be as inconspicuous as possible. Upon arriving to the outskirts of the park, Gon searched for a private area where he could mask his scent. He knew Hisoka likely wouldn't be using his en to ensure no one was tipped off to his private conversation. The teen just needed to blend in with the environment like he did at the exam. If he was able to get away with it once he could do it again.

He grabbed handfuls of dirt and leaves from the surrounding area and rubbed it all over his clothing, hair, and exposed skin. Once satisfied with the earthy odor covering his body, he crept as close as he dared to the area of the park where Hisoka should have been before scampering up a nearby tree for additional cover.

From his vantage point he could see Hisoka sitting on a park bench, legs crossed and resting one arm along the backside of the bench. Sitting next to him was an older male, maybe in his late forties. His salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore a long black cloak that flowed down his frame to rest against the leather of his black boots. The man certainly blended in more then Hisoka, but then again, the magician never really cared about that. Blending in simply meant a missed opportunity for a good fight. Gon was just close enough to pick up on their conversation and he listened keenly for important information.

"How is it that despite your position in this cult you have yet to provide me with any relevant information? You know how I feel about toys that lose their value." While his tone was light, Hisoka's expression gave away his irritation.

The man appeared unfazed by Hisoka's threat. "Everyone involved with that operation has been given express permission to act independently. No one knows what they are up to except for them."

"Hmm, and I wonder why that would be? Perhaps it's because you weren't very careful and now they know they have a mole. What do you think Iori? Could that be it?"

"Your passive aggressive behavior makes you really hard to work with, you know that?"

"And your ineptitude makes you killable. The question is should we get it over with now or after you've made more mistakes." With that a single card appeared in the magician's hand and he pressed it threateningly against his contact's jugular.

Iori remained unflustered despite his circumstances. Whether or not a card was currently cutting into his neck was a non-issue for him and instead he continued the conversation like it wasn't there. "I do have some information that may be of value to you. Its vague at best but you may be able to do something with it."

"Go on…"

"There's been chatter suggesting they are planning to gather soon. It has something to do with summiting and the moon but I'm not sure what the connection is."

Gon furrowed his brow, considering what he had heard. He felt like he could remember something that had to do with those things, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't seem to pull the memory forward.

"Summiting and the moon…. Is that really the best you have to offer? What exactly am I to do with that information?"

"I believe it relates to the location of where they plan to gather. Potentially, if you could figure it out you might be able to get the entire group in one go. I also know there will be some kind of signal to mark their exact location. A light or something."

A soft sigh escaped from the magician and his hand shook ever so slightly, like he was trying to control his desire to kill Iori on the spot. "Its fortunate for you that you're my only in with the cult at the moment or you'd be dying in a pool of your own blood by now." He lowered his card, disappointed that he would not be killing the troublesome man that night. "Get me something more concrete by tomorrow night or it'll be your last."

Slowly getting up from his spot on the bench, Iori turned slightly to address the magician. "You say that every night, yet I'm still here. I'm not too worried." With that he vanished with a card jutting out of the ground right where he had been standing a moment prior.

Gon watched as Hisoka walked over to the card and pulled it out of the soil. It disappeared in his hand just as suddenly as it had appeared while the magician left with an annoyed grunt. The teen wasn't sure if Hisoka actually intended to kill Iori or not, but it did seem like the man was running out of patience for his contact.

He knew he would need to make his way back to the hotel soon because it would be out of character for him to stay out so late and he did not want Hisoka to become suspicious of his extracurricular activities. Still, he remained seated along the branch, pondering those two words.

_Summiting and the moon. What do they have to do with each other? Summiting has to do with mountains and the moon has to do with… the moon…. Ugh. Well the moon comes out at night…_

Suddenly the teen shot up, his eyes brimming with excitement as the connection finally dawned on him. He remembered the second day of the light festival and the show the recruiter put on for everybody. He talked about mountains to the east and there was in fact a mountainous region in that direction. And the moon in the story was full so they must be planning to meet in the mountains during the next full moon, probably at midnight since that's when the spirits came out.

Pleased with himself and his ability to figure it out on his own, Gon smiled brightly while happily humming as he made his way back to the hotel. This couldn't have gone any better and now he'd be able to find them on his own and show everyone just how competent he was. The full moon was only one day away and, on that day, he would make his way to their meeting and verify their location. Next, he'd text Hisoka for back up so he could take care of getting the information out of them. It couldn't have been more perfect.

xxxx

When Gon returned to his hotel room he found Hisoka relaxing out on the balcony, staring into the abyss of steel and glass while casually sipping at the amber liquid in his crystal tumbler. He seemed surprisingly relaxed given not even ten minutes ago he looked like he was ready to kill someone. He noticed Gon immediately and smiled at the teen before taking note of the inch-thick layer of dirt coating him.

"Did you fall again, little fruit?" His amused tone held just a hint of curiosity.

Having completely forgotten how dirty he was after trying to hide his scent, Gon was relieved to not need to come up with a believable excuse on his own. He wasn't very good at lying so this simplified things for him.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying enough attention I guess." He moved to take a seat next to Hisoka, stopping when he felt the man's warm hand grasp his wrist. He tugged on his arm, pulling Gon to eye level before softly kissing those luscious lips. The teen only blushed a little, finally becoming used to Hisoka's possessive displays of affection. If he were being honest, he'd have to admit he enjoyed it, the contact proving to him time and time again that he had evolved into something important to the man. Something that wasn't just a convenient fuck but instead much more permanent.

When their lips parted the magician pulled Gon the rest of the way onto his lap, turning him so his back was flush against his chest and his cute spikey hair rested just below his chin. They sat quietly like that for a while, not needing words to congest the air between them. Their breaths were in synch, the combined warmth of the bodies was more then enough to protect them against the chilly night air. They felt at peace.

Eventually, Hisoka broke their mutual silence. "I've been thinking about what will happen when this mission is over-"

A sense of foreboding clouded over Gon as he heard those words, doubt and uncertainty burrowing into his skin. Hisoka has never outright admitted his feelings but instead he made them apparent through his actions. It was those small expressions of affection, the way he treated Gon's body during their nightly trysts, and the way he looked at him with such longing and desire. Despite all of this, those words resurfaced all of Gon's worries about what he actually wanted from him and whether what they had was real or just another illusion that Gon fell for.

"-and I think you should choose our next adventure." Hisoka looked expectantly at Gon, interested to see how the boy would react to the idea of them sticking together beyond their time in Swardani City.

The teen's hazel eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that to be where he was going with the conversation. "Wait, what? You want to… go on another adventure together?"

"I've already told you I won't let you leave so now that I've claimed you, I think planning for what will happen after this seems like the next step."

Gon could feel his heart pounding in his chest, this revelation almost validating everything he thought was happening between them. It almost felt too good to be true, but he couldn't think of a single reason why Hisoka would lead him on when he's been more or less upfront about everything from the beginning.

He swallowed hard, the butterflies in his stomach making it difficult to speak. "You'll really let me pick what we do next?"

A low chuckle rumbled through Hisoka's chest, the delight on his fruit's face being too much for words. "I fully intend to resume my search for the spiders but that will be dangerous, and I can't bring you along without your nen. It won't take them long to realize they could use you against me and I can't have any distractions. Once you've recovered your nen then I will go after them. Until then, I'll allow you to chose something for us to do."

"You still want to go after the spiders, even after what happened at Heaven's Arena?" The teen had heard about that incident and how Hisoka had died and then somehow came back to life. He didn't like the idea of Hisoka getting blown up like that again.

Hisoka's amusement drained from his face as he suddenly became uncharacteristically serious. "Especially after what happened at Heaven's Arena."

"What if I never get my nen back?" This was a concern that weighed heavily on Gon's heart, especially after everyone had brushed him off as too weak to fend for himself.

"I'm unconcerned, I know you will revive it one day. And when that day comes, we can resume our battle." At the concerned look on Gon's face Hisoka laughed and added in, "not to the death of course. I enjoy playing with you too much and I can't play with you if you're dead."

"Eh… I'm not sure that makes me feel better. Besides, who said you'll be the one to win?"

"We both know I'll win." Hisoka's tone was confident, the idea of their battle turning out any other way was incomprehensible.

Gon stuck his tongue out in response, unimpressed with Hisoka's cocky insistence that his victory was the only possible outcome of their match. "You know what, I think I'd like to go visit Aunt Mito at Whale Island. That's where I grew up." He thought for a moment, his lips tugging into a small frown. "You'd be nice, right?"

Intrigued by the prospect of visiting the land that nurtured Gon, Hisoka couldn't help but imagine Gon as a toddler, swinging around in the trees, making friends with all the animals, and unintentionally preparing his body for combat.

_Yes, I would like that very much…._

"Hisoka?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'll TRY to be nice." Hisoka was much less concerned about meeting his aunt as he was with watching Gon flourish in his natural element. He couldn't think of a better next step. It could even be possible that returning to his home where he was most comfortable would help him with his nen. An island would likely contain a variety of biomes, making it ideal for training.

Their candid moment stirred up all kinds of feelings for Gon and strengthened his resolve to get an exact answer from the magician. "Hisoka?"

"Yes Gon?"

"I uh…. I really like you!" Gon closed his eyes as he made his declaration, not wanting to see Hisoka's likely mocking expression.

For some reason Gon's confession startled the magician. He hadn't expected such a thing from his fruit, yet those words made him feel a completeness he didn't know he was missing. He ruffled Gon's hair, entertained by the little twigs and leaves that fell out of Gon's black mane as he did so.

"Hey!" Gon opened his eyes to find deep golden irises staring back at him. They held a certain warmth and fondness that he wasn't accustomed to finding there.

Hisoka wanted to return Gon's declaration, but for some reason his mouth refused to form the necessary words. Instead he settled for "I feel the same about you, little fruit."

_That will have to be enough for now._

To Gon, it felt like a great weight had finally lifted from his chest and even though Hisoka's response was not as specific as he had hoped, it was more then enough to satisfy his needs. He turned around in Hisoka's lap so he was facing him. In a rare moment of bravery, he touched his fingertips to the star painted under Hisoka's eye and gingerly traced its outline, and then repeated the action around the teardrop. Finally, his touch rested over the soft skin of Hisoka's lips, his arousal growing when the magician's pink tongue darted out to lick his fingers.

He felt the older man's hand pressing gently against his neck, bringing him in closer until their lips pressed together. Emboldened by his desire, Gon licked at Hisoka's lips until the man opened his mouth enough for him to enter. He tasted of whiskey and apples and Gon found himself craving even more of that taste as he continued his exploration.

With Gon straddling Hisoka's lap, they continued their heated kiss under the dusky, star littered sky. As Hisoka lifted Gon's shirt over his head and pressed hot kisses all over his heated flesh Gon felt a certain rightness that he hadn't felt since losing his nen. He watched as Hisoka went to remove his own shirt, admiring the way his muscles contracted and relaxed beneath his pale skin. Their lips hungrily met once more, this time with Hisoka commanding his dominance over Gon as their tongues intertwined and their bodies pressed together, trying to meld into one. It wasn't long before their clothing was scattered across the balcony, their breathy pants turning to pleasurable moans and whispers of lust. The dangers ahead of them took a back seat as they shared in their moment of bliss, not realizing just how close that danger really was.


	19. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Early update! Big thank you to everyone who has been following so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter

xxxx

Soft light illuminated the 40th floor of the Meridian Hotel, the golden rays filtering through each window to invade every darkened space and corner with its warm glow. Typically, those rays of sunshine would gently nudge slumbering forms into consciousness. However, in the case of room 4001, the two occupants already had their quills in hand, furiously etching their stories onto clean slates.

Slick bodies were pressed together, creamy skin desperately intertwined with caramel as soft moans and grunts sounded through the air. Hisoka had Gon's smaller body pinned down against their bed, one hand squeezing the teen's slender hips and the other holding his wrists hostage above his head. He exercised the utmost control as he rolled his hips, angling his cock to hit Gon's sweet spot again and again. Every thrust would illicit the most perfect cries of pleasure from those pouty lips. It was music to his ears, and he reveled in the knowledge that the melodious tune was a song for him and him alone.

Wandering eyes swept proudly over the collection of blemishes covering the small body beneath him. Hisoka admired every hickey and bruise he had marked the younger with, his need to possess Gon acting as a catalyst and driving his aggressive love making during their union. It had become apparent over the past few weeks that Gon enjoyed punishment, and Hisoka was all too happy to oblige. It was incredibly satisfying, how the teen's supple body welcomed his abuse. When Hisoka bit down into tender flesh, breaking skin and drawing blood or when he would pinch and twist those perfectly pink nipples, Gon would make the sexiest little whimpers as his body shivered in delight. When he'd slap that fat ass so hard it left a welt, Gon would groan while pushing his ass back into Hisoka's hand and wiggle his hips enticingly. As Hisoka ruthlessly pummeled his thick cock into that tight little hole, the teen would scream his name and beg him for more.

He used his Bungee Gum to take the place of his hold around Gon's wrists so he could flip the teen over onto his stomach. A pink tongue darted across his lips as he took a moment to appreciate the way the teen's back arched, pressing his toned chest into the mattress and presenting that ass alluringly into the air for him to ravage once again. Hisoka positioned his throbbing member at Gon's puckered entrance before roughly pushing in until he was fully buried inside that delicious warmth. He let out a guttural moan as he pulled out most of the way just to slam back in, his eyes mere slits as he felt Gon's walls suck him in deeper and deeper.

The teen moaned loudly while his body absorbed every punishing thrust, slamming his hips back to match the magician's wild pace. He felt sharp claws drag down his back, painfully splitting his skin open. Sticky beads of blood spilled from the wound, tickling Gon's heated flesh as they trickled down his body. The pain pushed Gon into a heady haze of euphoria, hazel eyes rolled back, and loud moans filled the room. Hisoka always knew exactly what to do to Gon to make the teen's body feel so damn good. The redheaded sex God was in complete control of his fruit's writhing body, with Gon eagerly along for the ride.

A hot and dexterous tongue pressed at the base of Gon's spine before gliding its way up to his neck, cleaning the spilt blood along the way. Teeth sank into Gon's shoulder, moist lips enveloping the wound and hungrily sucking and nipping at the spot. The teen felt dizzy, overwhelmed by sensation as everything the man was doing to him sank right to his core. That hot mouth on his neck, the relentless thrusts digging deeper into his body, and the heavenly, musky scent encasing the room worked together to put him into overdrive.

"P- Please Hisoka…" Gon panted, his body trembling with his approaching climax.

Hisoka smirked knowingly, feeling every shudder that rolled off Gon's hot little body while his warmth tightened wonderfully around his cock. If heaven existed, Hisoka was sure this would be it, his cock buried deeply inside silken walls as he ruined Gon over and over again. He pushed himself back up so he could quicken their pace while reaching around the teen's waist to stroke his cock. It was dripping with precum, and Hisoka could feel it pulsing within his grasp.

"I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard. Is that what you want?" Hisoka groaned between clenched teeth.

"God, yes! Mmm, yes make me cum!" When the magician's hand took hold of his cock, Gon saw white before releasing a deep moan and shuddering uncontrollably as his orgasm took hold of him. He felt warmth flood inside his body as his walls tightened, milking every last drop of semen from the man buried inside him.

Gon's boneless body slumped against the mattress, the aftershocks of his orgasm tingling pleasantly throughout his numbed muscles. He felt Hisoka's nen dissipate from his wrists, allowing him to bring his arms in as he rolled over to look at the exquisite man towering above him. Hisoka's eyes twinkled with a softness Gon was sure existed only for him. He smiled shyly in return, earning himself an indulgent chuckle and chaste kiss before the man moved to get off their bed. He watched as Hisoka walked to the closet and looked through a colorful array of clothing choices, seemingly indecisive as he continued his search.

"I like the white one with the black suits and the black and yellow belt" Gon offered, only kind of meaning it because honestly, he'd be much happier just watching Hisoka strut around naked.

_Geez, when did I become such a pervert?_

_He must be rubbing off on me..._

"Oh? Hmm, I'm not sure I know which one you mean. Why don't you come over here and show me?" There was a hint of mischief in Hisoka's tone but Gon did as he requested anyway.

As he departed the soft, plushy mattress and made his way to the closet, Gon raised his arms above his head in a long, satisfying stretch. He yawned as he perused the many ensembles Hisoka owned but his hand stopped midsearch when he felt Hisoka come in from behind him to nibble at his earlobe while wrapping his arms around his chest. A pointed finger swept down his midsection before ghosting over his flaccid dick, sending shivers down Gon's spine. Hisoka smiled into Gon's neck as he continued to tease the boy, rubbing his hands all over smooth and toned muscles before squeezing a handful of ass.

"I could take you right here and you'd be powerless to stop me" he whispered seductively against Gon's neck. He grabbed the teen by his waist and roughly pulled him back so he was flush against him.

Despite himself, Gon blushed when he felt the man's hard cock brush against his back. His mouth felt dry and his breathing slowed. He couldn't believe Hisoka was ready to go at it again. Then again, the man had proven to be completely insatiable so it shouldn't have been that surprising. When Hisoka's hand brushed over Gon's cock a second time the teen mewled loudly, instinctively pushing his hips forward into that teasing hand. His mind was made up, he was ready to go again too.

xxxx

The pair spent their entire morning tangled between the sheets before moving their erotic escapades to the bathtub and then once again over the kitchen counter. Hisoka had decided the night before that the schedule they were following wasn't bringing him enough joy and needed an overhaul. Besides, what was the point in running each morning when fucking could provide plenty of exercise?

_We'll skip the gym too. I want my slutty little fruit all to myself today. _

A lewd smile spread over Hisoka's face as he planned out their day. He'd have the teen against every surface and wall of the suite, fucking him until he was reduced to a pile of mush on the floor. At some point he wanted to discuss the message he received from Iori the previous night but that could wait until the evening. Afterall, they've both been working hard and deserved a little break from the monotony of everything.

Gon watched as Hisoka grabbed two mugs and placed them on the countertop they had just defiled a few minutes prior. He could smell the delectable, earthy scent of coffee wafting through the air as it brewed, the subtle churning sounds the coffee maker made was music to his ears. Eventually, he peeled his eyes away from those mugs so he could figure out where his pants landed. He walked around the counter and found them hanging off one of the barstools. He grimaced as he tried to pull them up, the slick sweat covering his body making the task annoyingly difficult. As Gon tried to work his pants back up to his hips, his stomach made an embarrassingly loud gurgle and he blushed as he put his hand over his abdomen.

Having heard the hungry gurgle, Hisoka opened the fridge just to realize he had forgotten to restock it. He frowned, less then pleased at the prospect of leaving the suite for any reason. He had enough ingredients to make cold sandwiches but doubted that would be enough to appease Gon's appetite.

"We could order room service from the café" Gon chirped, thinking the same thing as he peered around the fridge door.

"Unfortunately, the café does not offer room service as they are separate from the hotel. We could order in from the hotel's menu if you'd like." He didn't really care either way so long as his plans for the day remained the same.

"I looked at their menu and its all stuffy things that I can't pronounce." Gon paused, thinking of an alternative. "Maybe we could order from the café and I'll run down to get it and bring it back here!"

With a heavy sigh, Hisoka relented. He didn't want Gon leaving the room either, but his idea seemed to be the best option. "Make sure you order enough to cover dinner as well. We can keep it in the fridge and reheat it in the oven later. I don't want any other excuses to leave this hotel room for the rest of the day." Gon's eyes widened, and he immediately thought about his plans for the evening.

_Tonight's the full moon. _

_How am I going to get out of this?_

"Um, Hisoka? Don't we have to go to the gym and do everything else we normally do? What about the mission?"

"We're taking a break for the day. Aside from this one errand, you aren't leaving this room." Hisoka's tone held a finality to it that told Gon arguing would be pointless.

_Shit… Now what should I do?_

_I'll have to find a way to sneak out later. Its not till midnight anyway, maybe he'll be asleep by then._

_Wait a second. What are we going to do all day in here? _

"So, what exactly are we going to do all day?" Gon didn't like the glint he saw in Hisoka's eyes in response to his question. It looked downright filthy.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now be a good boy and order our food." With that, Hisoka handed him his cell phone so he could call in their order.

With a quick glance toward the hotel's directory that was displayed on the fridge, Gon quickly dialed the number for Pain e Burro and ordered a ridiculous amount of food to ensure he'd have plenty to eat for the duration of the day. Once he hung up the phone he finished getting dressed and headed for the door. He looked back to where Hisoka was standing, eyeing his glorious and mostly exposed body save for the area covered by his boxers.

"They said it would be thirty minutes but I'm going to head down now in case they finish everything early."

He was met with a quirked eyebrow and a soft chuckle. "My, my aren't you eager? I doubt they'd have anything ready this early."

"But Hisoka, I'm so hungry! And sometimes Jonah gives me a snack when I stop by. I want my snack!"

Hisoka put his hand on his hip, a serious expression on his face. Gon thought he was going to refuse him, but he didn't. "Alright, hurry back."

"Yes!" Gon did a little fist pump and he cheered as he hurried out the door and made his way to the elevator. As he waited for the elevator, he studied the various artwork adorning the hallway walls, feeling oddly comfortable. He realized the hotel had become like a second home to him over these past few weeks and he would likely miss the place once the mission concluded.

[Ding]

The metal doors of the elevator finally opened, allowing him through. He pressed the button designated for the ground floor and quietly watched as the numbers on the screen above him counted down, stopping occasionally to collect additional passengers. When they finally reached the ground level Gon shot out of the crowded box and quickly made his way to the café where he found Jonah busily restocking the bar. He approached the man with a bright smile, wondering what kind of treat he'd have for him.

"Good morning! Er… I guess its afternoon now." Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he greeted the blond man.

"Ah, Gon! I suppose that unusually large order of food was for you?" He smiled kindly and pointed to one of the seats at the bar. "Take a seat, its going to be a little while yet. You want a snack while you wait?"

"Yes! I'm so hungry!" Gon rubbed his belly while he took the offered seat.

"I have just the thing for you. We have fresh loaves of Italian bread that our baker just took out of the oven and I think there's some sundried tomato and herb butter that you could spread on it."

Another gurgle could be heard from Gon's stomach and the teen was practically salivating as he eagerly shook his head. He watched as Jonah walked back to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a basket of bread and butter. He grabbed a slice of bread, pleased to find it was still warm. Jonah took a slice out as well, eating it while he finished prepping the bar.

"So, Gon. What are your plans for today?"

A bright blush spread over the teen's cheeks and he quickly looked down, hoping his friend hadn't noticed. "Hisoka and I are staying in today."

Jonah paused midbite, surprised to hear they weren't going out at all. "Really? I noticed you two are usually in and out of the hotel all day. Taking a break today?"

"You could say that." Gon chewed slowly, still thinking about the best way to sneak out that night. "Wait, how'd you know we are in and out all day?" He furrowed his brow, confused why the man would know so much.

"Oh, well uh… I can plainly see the hotel's entry from here so I'm able to see who comes and goes."

Gon nodded slowly. He supposed that made some sense even though something still seemed a little off about it. Why was he paying so much attention to them? He shrugged it off, deciding it didn't really matter and was probably just a coincidence.

"Anyway, so we're staying in for the day and that's why I ordered so much food, so we wouldn't need to go out." Gon bit his lip, feeling a little frustrated by how difficult it would be to sneak out, regardless of Hisoka sleeping. As soon as he tried to leave, the magician would definitely notice. But still, he needed to prove himself and was determined to find a way to do it.

"You seem concerned about something, Gon. Care to share?"

Gon laughed nervously, surprised that his internal struggle was apparently so obvious. "I can't say too much. It's just, there's something I need to do tonight but its kind of a secret. I'm trying to figure out how to sneak out so Hisoka doesn't notice."

This information caught Jonah's attention immediately. "I see. I could possibly help you out with that. I could come up to your room and distract him while you sneak out and do whatever it is you want to do. What time should I swing by?"

"No, no. That wont work. I have to leave just before midnight, so he'll be sleeping. It would be suspicious if you visited at that hour. Thanks, though!"

"Midnight huh? Interesting…" Jonah was quiet for a minute before continuing. "Say Gon? Would you like something to drink with your bread? You can have whatever you want, free of charge."

Gon's ears perked up at Jonah's offer, realizing he really was quite thirsty. "That would be great. Could I have some water?"

"I'm offering you a free drink and you want flavorless water?" Jonah asked incredulously.

"Hmm, good point! You have orange juice, right? I'll have a cup of that then."

"Sure thing." Jonah turned toward the bar to get the juice from the fridge. He poured a glass for Gon and another for himself. "Here you are, one OJ."

Gon took his drink and downed it quickly before setting the empty glass along the counter. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking back up to Jonah. "Thanks!" He watched as Jonah reached out to grab the glass, causing the material of his shirt to pull back just enough to reveal the rounded top of a tattoo. "What's that?" He asked while pointing at the exposed ink.

Jonah looked down to see what he was pointing at. "Oh, this?" He pulled his sleeve up to his elbow to reveal an intricate tattoo set in black ink on the underside of his forearm. "This is a Celtic symbol. It's called the Dara Knot and it represents the intertwined root system of the oak tree."

"Hmm" Gon rubbed his eyes, feeling a little tired and laid his head down along the bar top. "What's it mean to you?"

Jonah watched as Gon's eyelids began to flutter while the boy fought to stay awake. "Well, the knot can symbolize different things like power, leadership, strength, destiny…."

Recognition clicked in Gon's mind at that last word, but he was too tired to think it through. His instincts were screaming at him to run but he didn't have the will nor the strength to do that. He vaguely felt someone pick him up from the barstool before everything went black.

Xxxx

Sometime later Gon groggily came to, feeling like his mouth was full of cotton and his head was going to split open. He groaned as he opened his eyes, the surrounding area was dark, and everything seemed to blur together. As he moved, he heard a metal clinking sound that seemed to be coming from him and sure enough, when he felt around his wrists and ankles his hands brushed over the cold metal of shackles. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm the fear threatening to push his mind into a panic. The damp and earthy smell, along with the deafening silence told him he was likely underground or maybe in some kind of cavern. There was another smell coming from somewhere close by, a human smell.

He opened his mouth to speak but a dry wheezy sound was all he could produce. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time managing to form something akin to words. "Is- Is anyone there?" Speaking hurt his throat but he was so sure someone else was there with him. Since his eyes had not adjusted yet this was the next best thing.

"Yes" came a frail, broken voice. It sounded feminine but he couldn't be sure.

Clearing his throat a second time, he fought through the discomfort as he tried to speak again. "Who are you? Where are we?" Short and concise questions were the best he could formulate at the moment. It took a few minutes before he received a response.

"I don't really know where we are. I've been here for so long, I'm not even sure how long at this point." She sounded scared, defeated even. Gon felt for her, feeling more fear then he was willing to admit to.

"Who are you?" He repeated his question from earlier since she still had not answered it.

"Remi" came her soft reply. "My name is Remi."

At this, Gon's ears perked up as he immediately recognized that to be the name of the cult's hostage. Suddenly, everything leading to this moment came flooding back to him. He was at the hotel getting food and Jonah was there. He must have done something to him, drugged him somehow. He recalled the tattoo he saw on the waiter, no cult member's wrist before he passed out. The urgency of his situation dawned on him as he realized he not only failed to prove himself but now he was a prisoner.

_All I wanted was to prove that I'm not weak… _He thought bitterly. He wasn't going to give up though. There had to be a way out of this. He mustered what strength he could and pulled at his restraints. They rattled together but ultimate proved to be too strong for him to break out of.

"You won't be able to break out of these chains. I heard one of the men bragging about how he reinforced them with nen."

"Oh…" Gon deflated a little. He shook his head. It didn't matter, he could still prove himself. If anything, this saved him the legwork of finding Remi. Now he just needed to find a way to get them both out of this. His unfaltering determination set in as he looked around the room again, his eyes having finally adjusted. His gaze landed on a very thin, bruised girl sitting just a few feet from him. Her long scarlet tresses were greasy and matted, her pale skin blemished with a motley of bruises and cuts. She looked malnourished with sunken cheeks and bony legs and arms. When he made eye contact, he visibly flinched at the dead, sallow look coming from her emerald eyes.

Trying to be practical about their situation he decided he should question her to find out what she knew about their situation. "How many members are there? Do they all use nen?"

"I don't know why you're asking me these questions. It doesn't matter, we can't escape."

_This girl has completely given up. I have to get her to believe we can be saved._

"I've been through a lot of bad stuff and I always found a way to win. I can help you, but I need you to answer my questions."

She looked incredulously at him, her eyes darting to the chains around his limbs before landing back on his face. "I had hope at first too. I tried to escape once when they took me to the bathroom. They easily captured me and then-" a small sob broke from her lips, but she continued through the painful memory. "They beat me to an inch of my life and as I laid there bleeding out on the ground they just laughed. Laughed like it was the funniest fucking thing in the world. No, I'm not trying to escape again. I've been refusing my food and now I just hope to starve to death. That's all I want." She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed, there was no hope and she knew it.

Watching Remi weep was Gon's undoing. Fury burned in his veins like acid and he wanted, no, he needed to save her and make these people pay for what they had done. Starting with that traitorous snake, Jonah.

"You may have given up, but I refuse to. I will find a way to save us."

"I think not" boomed a voice that was surprisingly close to them. Gon jolted, startled by how close they had gotten without him detecting a thing. He looked over his shoulder to find a group of men and women, dressed in black cloaks with their hoods down, approaching them with Jonah leading the way. "You" he tried to scream, though it came out as more of a hoarse whimper. "Why did you do this!?"

The traitor laughed darkly, an ugly sneer clouding over his otherwise handsome face. "I believe in the cause of course. Its nothing against you personally, I just want to see mankind be brought to their knees and this mission is an essential part in making that a reality."

"You knew this whole time…" Disappointment was heavy in his tone. Gon always thought he was a better judge of character then that.

"I knew Hisoka was sent to find our little group. I wasn't expecting you to be there too but ultimately, you've proven to be exactly what I need to take that assassin down."

"What… what do you mean by that. And how did you know?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that a tall, well built man stepped forward. Jonah held a single black hair in front of his face before handing it to the man. A smug smile swept over the thug's face as he took it and Gon watched as it suddenly disappeared between his fingers. Without warning, the man's body began to shift and change. He shrunk by several inches and his short, chocolate brown hair turned black and grew into an array of spikes around his head. His cold, grey eyes took on a familiar hazel hue and before Gon knew what was happening he found himself looking into his own face.

A chill swept down Gon's body, goosebumps covering his flesh. "He… he looks like me" he breathed, both amazed and frightened by the sight.

"That's right, even down to your scent and the sound of your voice. He's a perfect copy of you and completely undetectable so long as he doesn't talk too much."

"What are you going to do with him?" The teen had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Well, here's the problem. You see, Hisoka is skilled in combat and extremely intelligent. He'd have been difficult to take on in a fight, which would have been unavoidable as soon as he found our hideout. But then we found out about you and well, I've seen the way he looks at you." Jonah chuckled feeling pleased with his full proof plan. "There is no way he won't come for you and when he does, he'll think he's saving you but it wont be you he finds shackled to the wall."

"It'll be me" Gon's replica interjected, his voice eerily similar to the real thing. "And when he comes to save his poor little Gon, he won't have his guard up. As soon as he's close enough, I'll gut him like a fish, and he'll have never expected it."

"No" Gon dropped to his knees, now realizing the truth to Hisoka's words.

_For better or worse, you are my only weakness…_

_That's what he had said that one night. I didn't want to believe it but its true. _

_He might die… all because of me._

His eyes welled up with tears but Gon refused to let them fall. He wouldn't give these people the satisfaction of knowing just how much they've shaken him.

"I see you've realized how this is going to go down. Good. Once we have Hisoka out of the way we can implement phase two."

"Phase two?"

"You don't need to worry yourself about that. Now get some rest. I've left a bit of a bread trail for Hisoka and I'd wager he'll find you within the next week."

"Killua is out there too. He'll stop you." Gon felt a little hope swell in his chest as he remembered his friend was also tangled in this.

"Hmm? Is that the white-haired boy you were running around with? He won't be much of a threat either since he's currently on a wild goose chase. Our recruiter is aware of him and has been instructed to keep on the move until Hisoka has been dealt with."

"You won't get away with this." Right now, those words were meaningless, but still they made him feel slightly better. Hisoka would see through this. He had too.

Not bothering to respond, Jonah placed a tray of food in front of Gon and another in front of Remi before leaving them again. His crew followed close behind, including Gon's double.

"I told you there was no way out of this" Remi said as she pushed her tray away with her foot.

Feeling lost and not at all confident, Gon stared at his tray and picked at the cold food. He wasn't really hungry, but he wasn't ready to just give up either. He would need his strength for when Hisoka arrived. "You should eat. People are risking their lives to save yours."

His words fell on deaf ears though and Remi only pushed her food further away in response. "They want to use me you know. They want to keep me around and use me to keep their members alive through phase two."

"That explains why they didn't just kill you. Do you know what phase two is?"

"I think they plan to set off a string of bombs. Some of their members are in possession of the rose."

"They're going to force-feed you if you keep refusing food."

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with that when it happens." With that Remi turned away from Gon and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be awake and aware of reality anymore. She heard Gon follow suit shortly after.

Xxxx

Pain racked through Gon's body and he awakened with a scream before finding a gloved hand covering his mouth. His side ached from the impact of what he assumed must have been a kick to his ribs. He glared up at his assailant, frown deepening when he realized it was Jonah. He wasn't sure how long he'd been stuck in the hellhole he currently found himself in, but it had to have been at least a few days. He spent his time constantly worrying, sometimes plotting, and occasionally attempting to talk to Remi. Talking to her was fruitless, not to mention depressing. She had given up and her despair was contagious.

"Its showtime. He's finally here. I've decided to give you a front row seat to his death." Gon's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly as the man tried to close his mouth shut with his nen infused tape. Gon flailed his head until he was able to get the man's finger in his mouth. He bit down as hard as he could, smirking when he tasted blood.

"You little fucker!" Jonah roared and punched him in his injured ribs, a sickening crack sounding through the air from the impact.

Gon's eyes burned as tears formed and spilled down his cheeks. He glared angrily as Jonah finally got his mouth covered. He bent down so his mouth was next to Gon's ear, his hot breath fanning against his face. "This tape is special. Any sound you try to make will be absorbed so you won't be able to warn Hisoka when he arrives." Then he pointed to the petit woman standing next to him. Her short white hair was a poof of messy curls and she wore black spectacles that contrasted against her ghostly complexion. "This is Ellie. We call her ability hide and seek. You see its really useful because she has the ability to completely mask not only her presence, but the presence of others as well. Hisoka won't be able to sense you at all."

Grabbing Gon harshly by the back of the neck, Jonah pulled the teen to his feet and walked him into a large open area that was dimly lit. At the far side he saw the man from before holding a piece of his hair and just like before he morphed into a second Gon. It was just as fucking creepy as it had been several days ago. He watched a few cult members surround him, clamping shackles around his limbs to make it look like he'd been imprisoned. Finally, Jonah walked up to him and placed a piece of tape over his mouth that matched the one Gon had. He walked back to Gon and brought the teen around a corner where he pushed him onto his knees.

"Now we wait. It might take a bit, given we are deep within an underground tunnel system but if Hisoka is as excellent at finding prey as they say then it shouldn't take too long."

They waited for what felt like forever but in reality, was likely just an hour or two. Finally, Gon felt it. The chilling embrace of Hisoka's aura. When his fiery red hair came into view tears fell down Gon's cheeks and he tried to scream to warn him away but just as Jonah had promised, not a single sound escaped from his lips. He watched helplessly as Hisoka spotted the fake Gon. His expression quickly alternating between fury and relief before settling back to fury.

"I was worried I would be too late" he whispered as he approached the teen. "I can't even begin to imagine what you did to get caught but just know I'm furious. I'll have to punish you after I've finished slaughtering these idiots." Silently, Hisoka stepped up to the fake Gon, steadily getting closer and closer. The fake Gon looked at him with relief and defiance, a good impression though not perfect. It was dark enough that Hisoka likely wouldn't notice.

The closer the magician came to his death the more Gon fought against his restraints, and the more he cried for the man he was about to lose. A feeling of hopelessness bloomed deep in his gut and he shuddered and hiccupped silently as he watched the events unfold. Hisoka was just about there, and that's when Gon saw it. The barely visible blade hidden in fake Gon's sleeve beginning to poke out from beneath the shoddy material. That sight was all it took to break Gon completely. It was in that broken state that Gon felt it, he felt the cool prickle of nen against his skin. He looked at the fake Gon with pure rage burning in his eyes, and he summoned every ounce of power he had available to him to break from his bindings. In a flash, he found himself running toward Hisoka, going faster then he's ever run before.

_I'm going to save you. I have to save you._

Xxxx

Gon shot up from his makeshift bed along the reading nook, startling Soma and Erina. He looked at them, at their guilty expressions. "I know" he said. "I remember everything."


	20. Becoming Whole

A/N: I'm just going to leave this here….

**IMPORTANT- **The first chunk of this chapter will not take place inside Gon's memories or in present day. It will begin following Hisoka and go from there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Xxxx

After checking the time on his cellphone for perhaps the tenth time, Hisoka determined he was now outside a reasonable timeframe for how long it should take Gon to return to their room. He wasn't too concerned, knowing the teen was easy to distract and likely just eating whatever snack their irritating waiter had offered. He frowned, thinking about how that man was probably keeping Gon from him. No, it simply would not do. Hisoka quickly donned the rest of his clothing before making his way to the café.

With patience now out the window, he tried to calm his rising blood lust as the elevator brought him to the ground floor. He seethed the whole way down, determining that if their waiter, Joe was it? Anyway, if Joe was looking at Gon in a way he didn't like, or God forbid touching him in any way, he'd knock his teeth in and slit his throat. Hopefully he'd scream and chaos would ensue. Maybe there would be others he could kill too, others who would rush to the scene to defend the cretin. An excited moan sounded from his lips as he pictured what would hopefully be a bloody, violent massacre.

When the bell dinged, signaling he had reached his destination, Hisoka exited the elevator with a calmness he didn't really feel. His instincts were telling him something was off, but he couldn't be sure what that something was. He stalked over to the restaurant, eyes darting every which way as he searched for Gon. The café was empty, though Hisoka could sense traces of Gon around the area. His eyes landed on the kitchen door and he found his feet striding in that direction with a sense of urgency.

"Hey! You can't come ba- Gah!"

One of the staff members noticed Hisoka had entered an employee only area and tried to shoo him out. Unfortunately for him, that made him the first point of contact. Before he could even finish telling the intimidating man off, he was hoisted up by his collar, back pressed against the wall. His feet kicked uselessly beneath him as he grabbed at the strong hand holding him.

"Wha- what's your problem?! Let go!" He continued to thrash until he felt the chilling prick of Hisoka's aura invading his system. Shaking, he peeked into murderous golden depths and gasped. To say he was frightened was a vast understatement, his terror now commanding his body to still.

"Did you see a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing all green enter this restaurant?" That menacing tone mixed with a sinister aura; the poor man was so scared he wasn't even breathing. Dissatisfied with the resounding silence, Hisoka brought the frightened man closer to him before slamming his back into the wall again. "Answer the question or there will be consequences" he said, softer now but with just as much anger.

The cook noticed his fellow coworkers were now cowering behind the pass and the kitchen equipment. Not a single one of those bastards were going to try to intervene, not that he could blame them. Still shaking, he cast his eyes downward as he tried to fight through the fear to formulate an answer. "Y- yes. He, uh… he ordered all that food… but he um, he left wi- without it."

"Did you physically see him leave?" Hisoka's heart pounded, his throat tightening uncomfortably.

"No. J- Jonah said he left."

"And where is Jonah? I will discuss this with him next."

"He… He called to tell us um, that… that he was leaving… for the day."

Frowning, Hisoka released the pitiful cook and watched with disgust as the man cowered and shook like a frightened animal. His fears were proving to be right. Gon was in some kind of trouble and Joe had something to do with it. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen, now taking a closer look at the bar itself. An empty glass sat on top of the counter with a folded piece of paper tucked away inside it.

With a flick of his wrist, he shattered the glass with a well-aimed card and snatched the note from the sharp rubble. He unfolded the little white paper, stained orange with what smelled like orange juice and something less natural. He hurriedly looked over the note before crumpling the paper in his hand and shoving it in his pocket. Written on the piece of paper was a simple statement, one that held no meaning to anyone outside of the intended recipient.

You should take better care of your things

~J

XXXX

Several days have passed since Gon's disappearance and all Hisoka really had to show for it was that taunting note left for him at the bar. It shouldn't have been so hard. There were cameras everywhere capturing footage from every angle 24/7. It wasn't difficult to get ahold of the footage either. Hisoka found his methods of persuasion to be extremely successful on just about everyone. Unfortunately, the footage provided zero clues and only served to piss him off more.

He watched the soundless exchange between Gon and Joe, eyes widening when the teen slumped over from the drugged juice. The worst part was watching that piece of shit smirk at Gon's slumped over form before picking him up and carrying him off. Hisoka's blood boiled when he watched the man touch his fruit and take him out of the hotel, away from him. Gon was trusting, too trusting for his own good.

Begrudgingly, he contacted Killua immediately after to see if he had any information to offer. The conversation between the two was tense and didn't provide much in the way of help.

Killua: "What? What the fuck do you mean by 'he's been kidnapped?!' How the fuck-" The magician winced and quickly held the phone from his ear. Killua was practically screaming on his end, his voice plagued with panic.

Hisoka: "It's a yes or no question. Have you gotten any useful information out of the recruiter?"

Killua: "You can't tell me Gon has been taken and not expect that to be my focus! This is shit. You were supposed to take care of him. How do I know you didn't-"

Hisoka: "Killua, answer the question. I need to find him, and I don't have time for your accusations." Hisoka applied pressure to the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, trying to remain rational.

Killua: "He hasn't actually stayed in a town long enough for me to act. He's moving every day. If I didn't know any better, I'd think… Wait. Do you think they're trying to keep me busy? Do they know?!" Killua's mind was racing with possibilities, alarmed by the knowledge their enemy may have been in possession of this whole time.

Hisoka: "Given they knew about me I would think so. And since you obviously don't have any valuable information for me-"

Killua: "Wait, I-I'm coming back. I'm going to help you find Gon."

Hisoka: "I don't need or want your help. Although… perhaps you could be a valuable pawn in this game. If you were to dismiss your orders and ambush him on the road, he may know where Gon is being held."

Killua: "I'm not a fucking pawn. And ambushing him would be difficult. He's almost always using his En."

Hisoka: "Figure it out."

With that, the man disconnected the call and resumed pacing through his room. In the corner of his eye, he caught site of Kraken floating in his bowl without a care in the world. Hisoka walked over to the bowl and fed the thing while grumbling about taking care of Gon's responsibilities. Though he complained, there was a part of him that enjoyed caring for the fish. It helped him feel more connected to Gon, like a reminder that he was out there, and it was only a mater of time before he would bring his ass back home for the spanking of a lifetime. Probably a pounding too… The magician focused on that singular thought, willing himself to remain calm.

_His ass will be red and bruised for weeks by the time I'm finished with it._

_How could he be so careless? _

Silently, Hisoka extended a long finger to poke at the bowl. The fish didn't really give a shit now that it had eaten everything offered to it and resumed floating above the pirate ship. It really only reacted to food, nothing else.

"Such a gluten" Hisoka whispered, unsure of why he was currently talking to a fish.

With legs crossed, Hisoka sat down along the cool hardwood floor and continued to watch the fish do absolutely nothing. He received word from Iori that he had important information to share with him. The information was urgent enough that he insisted on paying him a visit at the hotel instead of their usual secretive meetings. Whatever information he had; it must have been a game changer to risk blowing his cover. So now all Hisoka could do was wait and bide his time until the man showed up at his door.

Several hours had passed and while the magician remained in the same spot, he was now building a card tower. His hands shook with frustration, forcing him to use his nen to maintain the structure instead of skill alone. He recalled Gon's first attempt at building a tower and the cute way his face would scrunch up each time it collapsed, just to renew his determination immediately after and try again. Gon's determination was one of the things he liked about him. Surely, that determination and drive to prove himself would keep him alive wherever he was. A single knock on the door interrupted him from his quiet reverie and he approached the door, bringing a few cards with him.

_It better be Iori… _

He opened the door, not bothering to ask his visitor to identify himself. His eyes landed on the familiar form of his informant and he quickly ushered him in, closing the door behind them. He didn't have time for greetings or small talk, getting to the point immediately.

"What do you know?" He tried to remain neutral, unaffected even.

"There have been whispers throughout the ranks about the hideout's location. I think… well I know where it is."

"…"

With a sigh, Iori regarded the man across from him with concern. "Look, I understand you want to save the boy, but the mission must take priority."

Golden eyes rolled dramatically, Hisoka was becoming increasingly impatient as precious seconds ticked by unimpeded. "I will walk out of there with both of them. Now out with it."

"Very well… There's an abandoned factory just outside of the city. The building used to be a cover up for gang activity. There's an enormous underground tunnel system just below it which is where they conducted their activity. It sounds like they are somewhere down there."

"We passed that decrepit old building on our way here. It should only take me thirty minutes or so to get there from here." He looked to Iori, his eyes weary but hopeful. "This is probably a trap. They were careful up until now to keep that information hidden."

"Yes, I agree with you there. That's why I've contacted the Zodiacs. They are sending reinforcements so-"

"No, there is no time to waste. Besides, I won't require any kind of reinforcement and if I felt otherwise, I would have contacted Illumi. By the time I'm finished with them those sheep will be begging for mercy, but they'll receive none."

Iori could see that Hisoka was resolute in his decision to go in alone. No amount of talking or convincing would change his mind. At this point he could only hope the magician could pull it off. Afterall, he was called the Grim Reaper for a reason. Before he knew it, Hisoka was shoving him out the door before stepping out himself.

"Is there anything else I should know about this?" He asked, almost as an afterthought.

Iori blinked, trying to rack through his brain for any additional pertinent information. "I uh, don't think so?"

Disapproving eyes stared him down for a second before leaving to make his way to the elevator. As the flash of white and red disappeared around the corner Iori swore he heard Hisoka muttering "most inept spy I've ever met." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone to alert HQ that Hisoka would not be waiting for his backup.

As Hisoka waited anxiously for the painstakingly slow elevator to finish its decent he sent a quick text to Killua to let him know he knows where Gon is and would be going after him immediately. The rest of the way down was spent preparing for the unknown. He wasn't an idiot; he knew he was going in mostly blind and he knew it was going to be dangerous. The possibilities of what he was about to walk into sent a wave of excitement through his body, the thrill of battle calling to him like a siren in her silky and seductive voice. He sighed, content in the knowledge that he would soon create a true masterpiece, his enemy's blood was his medium and the walls his canvas. A cruel smile spread over his face; his teeth bared while his eyes reflected his murderous intent.

The old factory building was a dump. It was a shoddy old brick building and the only path leading to it was a dirt road overridden by weeds and forest debris. Lines of ivy worked its way up the walls, cradling the building in such a way that almost looked like it was the only thing holding the structure together. The windows were all smashed in, any broken glass long gone while the entry door was splintered, and the rotted wood gave way immediately under Hisoka's touch.

It was unlikely anyone had gained entry to the building using this door because if he had the door would have crumpled from the use alone. Seeing as how the door was still standing, sort of, he walked around the building to check for other methods of entry. He was about halfway around the perimeter when he caught site of an exterior basement entryway. It seemed to be in good condition, the structure was sturdy, and the door appeared to be new.

_How incredibly stupid of them to not even try to hide this entrance. _

_People that stupid certainly deserve to die._

While mentally chastising the idiots who left such an obvious opening, Hisoka opened the doors and made his way inside. Sure enough, the stairwell led him to what appeared to be a dark hallway that connected to many other hallways to create a maze. It would be difficult to navigate through them without a map, but he remained confident in himself and his ability to find his way using solely his senses. The underground area smelled of overripened earth, the air was stale and there was mold growing along the walls.

When Hisoka came to his first intersection he studied the two paths closely. One path appeared to be frequently traveled based off the appearance of the dirt floor while the other direction looked to be practically untouched. Smirking, Hisoka took the path less traveled, assuming it was an intentional ruse to throw unwanted visitors off the correct route. He continued in this fashion for some time, concentrating on his singular goal to save Gon.

_I'm coming for you Gon. You just need to wait a little longer…_

XXXX

A couple hours had passed before Hisoka found himself standing in front of a large wooden door. He couldn't explain why but he knew he'd find Gon on the other side. If Gon was there, then he'd likely also find the girl as well as his intended victims. The idea of finding his little fruit and holding him again, to smell his wild citrusy sent as he stroked his heated flesh completely overwhelmed him. He silently opened the door and carefully made his way through a short hall that opened into a dimly lit room. His eyes quickly scanned over the area and he caught his breath when they finally spotted the mess of spikey black hair piled on top of a rather dirty, but still incredibly adorable head.

As he made his way over to Gon, his mind was racing between excitement and frustration. He was so relieved to find him in one piece, but that was not outweighed by a strong desire to punish the little brat for doing this to him. He saw Gon's mouth was tapped shut and in the back of his mind he was curious to know where everyone else was. It didn't matter. He would deal with them after freeing the teen.

"I was worried I would be too late" It came out as a hushed whisper as he drew near. "I can't even begin to imagine what you did to get caught but just know I'm furious. I'll have to punish you after I've finished slaughtering these idiots."

The closer he got to Gon the more he felt like something was off. The teen was looking at him now, his expression one of relief. He didn't even flinch when Hisoka threatened to punish him which was unusual, but the magician didn't think much of it. He was one step away from Gon, almost close enough to get him out of his binds. As he made that last step and grabbed the first shackle, he saw something flash in the teen's eyes, something tainted. Suddenly his instincts were telling him to back off. Something wasn't right here, but it was too late.

His body was gearing up to back off, everything was clicking into place but in slow motion. He just barely had time to see the pointed end of a dagger hidden in Gon's sleeve before the boy's muscles flexed and he lunged toward him. His eyes widened, confusion enveloping him.

_I don't have time to get out of the way…_

Somewhere nearby, he felt the spark of familiar nen. It was strong and came in unthinkably fast. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was staring directly into warm hazel irises. The teen's face was flushed, his breath ragged. His face abruptly contorted into a pained grimace as his body jolted forward ever so slightly. Hisoka's brain was trying to catch up to what was happening.

_Two Gons? Impossible…_

Tears streaming down the boy's face caught Hisoka's attention and he looked down between their bodies. Pointed steel stained red jutted out of Gon's heaving chest. Hisoka's breath caught in his throat, his mind struggling to process what he was seeing.

"I couldn't… let them… hurt… you." It came out ragged, and almost to quiet to hear. Gon's body was visibly shaking and as soon as he uttered that last word he dropped to his knees, no longer able to stand.

Helplessly, the magician watched the boy go down before snapping his eyes back to the form in front of him. He no longer looked like his Gon and with a snarl Hisoka impaled the body, using his sharp nails to pave the way through the man's chest. Wet squelching sounds were followed by a cry of pain ripping through the air. With eyes ablaze with fury, Hisoka ripped his hand out of the man and watched with satisfaction as he fell to the floor.

Multiple enemies were now rushing him from behind. He slowly turned to face them, leveling them with a crazed expression as he released his aura through the room. The pure malice and hatred radiating off of him shook some of his attackers enough to slow them down as they approached. He prepared to put an end to them but stopped short when he noticed movement in the background. His fierce stare landed on a scared looking Joe. He was slowly backing up, preparing to flee as his peers were slaughtered. Though the man was well past any level of rational thinking, he knew enough to recall this man was responsible for what happened to his fruit. He needed to die, painfully. He threw several razor-sharp cards at him, all of which pierced through his legs as he screamed. He wouldn't be able to run off now.

Hisoka made short work of the remaining acolytes, putting on a little tease of what's to come for dear Joe. The bloodied man tried to crawl across the floor to escape but soon found the door was sealed by Hisoka's bungee gum. He pushed himself onto his back and propped himself against the door just in time to watch Ellie's head roll along the floor. He winced at the site, fear ambushing all of his senses until his stomach forced him to retch all over his lap. As he wiped the vomit from his mouth he watched in horror as Hisoka stalked over to him, like a predator finally catching his prey after a particularly long chase.

When the magician gave him his murderous, toothy grin he looked like the devil incarnate. Jonah shook like a leaf against the door, weeping quietly and praying it would be quick. It wasn't. Howls of pain shook through the room with the only other sounds being that of blood splattering against cool stone and cards violently ripping through both cloth and flesh. His violently slow death was cruel and merciless, even for Hisoka.

Finally satisfied with the all-consuming stench of death lingering in the air, Hisoka was able to calm himself just enough to process what had happened. His eyes darted over to the slumped form on the ground. It was a mess of green, black and red and was deathly still. Hisoka's mouth went dry and his chest tightened as he ran over to what was left of his precious fruit. He knelt down and removed the blade sticking out of his back. Red seeped from the wound, further soaking the boy's clothes in the sticky liquid. Carefully, Hisoka turned the teen over so he could see his face. He just needed to see those hazel eyes looking back at him, so he'd know everything was going to be okay.

Hazel eyes were staring back at him, but they held no life. They were glazed over as they stared emptily at Hisoka's face. Hisoka felt his eyes burn and was followed by a warm wetness tracing down his cheeks and neck. His whole body shuddered as he struggled to release the breath he didn't realize he was holding. As soon as the air left his lungs, he heard a high pitched, inhuman sound resonate through the room. It was hideous, and weak, and it just got louder and louder. A part of him knew that sound was coming from him and as soon as he was able to acknowledge that fact, he broke down the rest of the way and wept over Gon's body.

It didn't take long for him to run out of tears, his body simply shuddering and heaving as the unbearable pain in his chest consumed him. With bleary eyes, Hisoka studied Gon's lifeless face before cradling his head with his hand and pressing his lips against Gon's one last time. The cold stillness that replaced the once warm and inviting lips wrecked him. He gathered what strength he could muster and scooped Gon's bloodied body into his arms, deciding it was time to find Remi and leave. He didn't want to mourn Gon while surrounded by such filth.

XXXX

Though it may not have been the smart thing to do, Hisoka carried Gon's body in his arms through the city with Remi following closely behind. Killua texted him to inform him there was a group waiting for them inside the HQ building so he could deliver Remi and officially end the mission. He stood in front of the doors for a moment, briefly considering kicking the girl in and leaving with Gon but he knew the teen would have wanted Killua to know what happened. This was something he had to do. Silently, the two entered the building together, making their way through the darkened lobby so they could take the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened to allow them out Killua was impatiently waiting for them, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Hey! It sure took you… long… enough…." His piercing gaze landed on the boy in Hisoka's arms midsentence. His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of his best friend. Mizaistom stood just behind him and beckoned Remi to come over to him before he too noticed who the magician held in his arms.

"W-What happened? This is… this is a joke right?" He was hyperventilating now, eyes darting back and forth between the lifeless body and Hisoka's red, puffy eyes and messed up face paint. "Oh my God" he breathed in disbelief. "No… just no!" He ran over to them to inspect Gon but was quickly pushed away with a foot and a loud snarl from Hisoka.

"Don't touch him" he said through gritted teeth as he tightened his hold around the soft body.

Mizaistom took this moment to interject, trying to deescalate the situation. "Hisoka, I need to you lie him on the couch so we can look at him. Maybe its not too late for-"

"There is nothing that can be done for him." Hisoka cut in, unwilling to hear one more hopeful word spill from the man's mouth.

Despite this he placed the boy's body along the couch but refused to move from his side. He watched as Killua knelt next to Gon and placed his ear over his chest before anxiously checking his pulse points. He was hyperventilating again and by the time he found the stab would on Gon's chest he was shrieking and wailing for his lost friend. He stood and turned to Hisoka.

"You! You were supposed to protect him." He started beating his fists against the man's chest, while Hisoka simply took the abuse without a word. "I knew you would screw it up! I fucking warned you, clown! I told you… I told you he's always getting into trouble." Killua fell to his knees, all fight having left his body and he wept. He wept for his friend, for the future they planned together and for everything that could never be.

It took about an hour for Mizaistom to question Hisoka regarding what exactly happened during the mission. Killua listened with tear stained cheeks and watery eyes, occasionally showing anger towards the events that took place until finally nodding his head resolutely when Hisoka told them what he did to Jonah. The zodiac left shortly after, stating he needed to take Remi to a safe place and that Hisoka was free to stay as long as he needed. He said something about a coroner coming in the morning before he left. Killua was asked to follow him as a reinforcement to ensure they made it there safely. The assassin gave Gon's hand one last squeeze before following them.

Silence blanketed over the room and it was kind of nice. Hisoka sat along the floor next to the couch, his head resting on Gon's stomach as he was lost in thought. "Gon" he whispered. "I'm so sorry Gon." He tilted his head so he could see the boy's face, trying not to focus too much on the gaping wound at his chest. He thought more about what happened, the memories stirring within him an insatiable need for vengeance. He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing what he needed to do next. "I'm going to kill them. I will hunt down every last member of that despicable cult and I will kill them all. I know its not what we were supposed to do next. You wanted me to meet Aunt Mito and I wanted to see where you grew up. Maybe one day I'll visit her so she can hate me as intended…" He chuckled to himself at the thought. Hisoka lifted his head to get one last look at that angelic face, cupping his cheek as a single tear slid down his cheek. "Lovely. So lovely" he whispered.

XXXX

Gon looked between Erina and Soma, glaring at their guilty expressions. He remembered everything and for the first time in a long time, he felt like himself again. There were questions burning through his mind that needed answers.

"Where are we? What kind of place is this and if I'm dead why did I lose my memories?"

Erina spoke up, offering what she could. "This is kind of like purgatory. Souls end up here when they die so suddenly and unexpectedly that they can't come to terms with it. That's also why you didn't have your memories. Because you needed to ease your way into that revelation."

"And what about you? Why are you here?" This question was laced with suspicion as he narrowed his eyes at the pretty brunette.

"We died when our restaurant was burnt down. Our assailants tied us to support beams so we couldn't escape. But after we figured everything out, well we decided not to move on. We wanted to stay so we could help others like you." Soma answered that question as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Wow, that sounds… that sounds horrible. I'm sorry."

"We've come to terms with it. It sucks but it is what it is, you know?"

"Don't you want to move on?" It seemed illogical to Gon, that they would want to stay.

"We will one day. But this is about you. Now that you remember, you need to accept what happened."

Gon seemed saddened by this before he shook his head and stared resolutely at the couple. "No! I don't wanna. I… I had so much I wanted to do still. And Hisoka… So much I wanted to do with Hisoka. It's not fair!"

"Gon, listen there is no going back from this. You can't get your life back after you're dead. You just need to move on. And besides, time flows differently here so while its only been a few days for you, back at home its been at least a year. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, I'm telling you this to help you realize that life moves on and you should too."

Hot tears flowed down Gon's face. He knew Soma was right, that he needed to accept it. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, thinking about Hisoka.

_Hisoka, I miss you so much already it hurts. I can't believe I actually forgot about you and your asshole antics. I promise I wont ever forget about you again. And maybe… maybe one day I'll see you on the other side. _

A single tear dripped down Gon's cheek as light shimmered around his form. Erina and Soma watched with sad smiles as Gon began to fade away. He was crossing over, having finally accepted his fate.

Gon felt a strange warmth wash over him, heating his skin as it melted away all the pain he held in his heart. When the warmth dissipated, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at first from the bright light of his surroundings. Finally, his eyes landed on that familiar tuft of crimson hair and he smiled as his hazel eyes interlocked with golden depths.

XXXX

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed my very first fanfic. I know I enjoyed writing it and while this chapter was bittersweet for me, I feel incredibly accomplished having finally been able to finish it. As a side note, I was considering writing a short story about Hisoka exacting his murderous revenge, but I wasn't sure what kind of interest anyone would have in that. If it's something you would like to read, you can PM me or let me know in the comments. I have a few chapters drafted but again, I don't want to get into it if its not something of interest.

Anyway, thanks for going on this wild ride with me! Happy reading!


	21. Update

UPDATE!

For those of you interested, I had a few people come forward and show interest in the sequel I mention in the last chapter. I am going to post the first chapter in a moment here. Its called WARPATH.

As always, Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
